The Ice Queen's Knight
by Richn117
Summary: Richard Spartan is no ordinary huntsman in training. When he is invited to join Beacon academy he will find his life's goals and a certien snow angel. But what darkness will try to use his dark secret for their own goals?
1. Chapter 1

The Ice Queen's Knight

'Thoughts'  
"Normal Dialogue"

Chapter 1

It's a bright day at Beacon Academy in the kingdom of Vale. Students are shuffling around going from class to class, trying to make it to the beginning of the Vytal festival. Airships fly back and forth from the city dropping of supplies and tourists for the upcoming festival. However one ship is carrying neither of those. That is where our story begins.

A boy of 17 years of age walks down the ramp of the ship. He wears a long white cloak that's hood covers his face. On his back a pair of dual katanas are the only visible weapons. He begins his walk to the door of the school contemplating why he is here. _'So I get this letter from this headmaster I've never meet, who teaches a school of people I hate, and for some reason I agree to come see him?'  
_  
His train of thought was immediately cut off as he heard a voice yell. "Ruby slow down you're going to hurt someone!"

The boy then felt a force hit against him as he fell on his back, seeing a girl in black and red laying on top of him. "Oh my god I'm so sorry." The girl with red hair said as three other girls came running over to them.

The boy looked up, his face still covered by the hood, to see four girls. The one who had trampled him was young and had red hair. The one next to her was the tallest of the four and had yellow hair. Followed by a slightly shorter girl with black hair and a bow. Lastly a girl of medium height with long white hair tied into a ponytail. "See you dolt," she spoke "We told you this would happen."

Richard looked at the last girl for a second longer, just a second, before turning his head away. _'Don't forget what your here for.'  
_  
"Yeah baby sis you gotta be more careful." The girl with yellow hair said as Richard tuned back into the conversation.

"I know." The girl with red hair said and looked at the ground shyly. "Anyway." She started turning back to the boy "Who are you? I don't think I've seen you before."

The boy just stood up without answering the question and looked to the side. "Okkkkk, um we'll go first. I'm Ruby! This is my sister Yang!" Ruby said pulling the girl with blonde hair closer.

"I'm Blake." The girl with black hair said, then nudged the girl with white hair.

"Fine." She moaned "I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company. I'm sure you have heard of it."

The boy just looked over the four girls. He could tell Ruby was younger then all of them, she seems to be somewhat childish and her body matched. Her sister Yang was clearly someone all the guys would stare at, her breasts were considerably larger than any he had ever seen. Blake probably had the overall best body but she seemed standoffish and disinterested. As for the last girl, we'll it was obvious to tell. She was prissy, bossy, demanding, and snotty. Her body wasn't anything impressive necessarily, good looking face with a body that didn't impress or disappoint. But for some reason this girl interested him more then many people he has ever met. _'Geez what am I thinking. I don't have time for this.'_ He thought and pushed past them continuing towards the castle.  
 _  
_"Well he was rude." Weiss said as the boy walked away.

"Yeah you're not wrong about that." Yang said putting one hand on her hip.

A little while later the boy was escorted into the main tower of the castle by a women with blonde hair and glasses. The room almost looked like they scraped out a clock and made it a headmaster's room. "I see you decided to come." A man with silver hair said as he spun around in his chair. "Come Richard sit and let us speak."

"How do you know who I am?" The boy finally said not moving from his spot..

The man with silver hair just leaned forward in his seat. "I know a lot about you, but how I know is of no importance. My name is Professor Ozpin, and to get to my point I would like you to attend my school."

Richard snickered as the man said this. "If you know me so much you would know I hate huntsman so why would I become one?"

"To avenge the death of your family." Ozpin replied calmly.

Richard took a step toward the man. "How do you know about them?!" He spoke with anger.

"That is a story for another time, the real question is would you want to avenge them?" Ozpin said back.

Richard looked at Ozpin quizzically and gave a small nod. He retracted his hood to show a handsome face, with jet black hair and a pair of blood red eyes. The only thing was his pupils were sharp like those of a Grimm. "I'll listen for now, but one day soon your telling me how you know all this. Also you know what you would be doing then? Accepting a monster into your school." Richard spoke flatly.

"On the contrary I don't see you as a monster, I see you as a man who can make this world safer." Ozpin responded.

"Why should I care about the world? What has it ever done for me? And if you know as much about me as you think you do, you would know how much it's taken from me."

"True the world has never been fair to you, but would your parents be proud that you sat by and did nothing and let the world continue to do what it does?" Ozpin asked, raising a eyebrow.

Richard let out a small huff before speaking "Fine but I'm doing this on my terms and for my reasons."

"Fair enough." Ozpin said with a smile "Here this is your scroll it will show you your room and schedule."

Richard walked forward and took the scroll from Ozpin. "I gotta take classes here to? I just thought you were gonna tell me what I need to know."

"Oh no I can't do that, you will have to become a full huntsmen before I do that. Or prove to me that you can become a huntsmen." Ozpin replied.

He looked at the man for a second and groaned before pulling his hood up and walking out. "Are you sure about him?" The women with blonde hair said.

"Of course Glynda, I trust him completely. And besides I'm responsible for him." Ozpin responded.

Richard meanwhile made his way down to his room as night was fast approaching. He turned into a corridor patted with red carpet. Both walls lined with doors leading to the various rooms. Corning to walk down he stopped right in front of his door. He was about to open it when... "Oh it's you again."

Richard turned to see Ruby and the three other girls standing behind him. "Ooooh is this your room?" Ruby said noticing the scroll in his hand.

"None of your business." Richard spoke at last.

"Hey she was just asking. We are all classmates here, we should be friendly with each other." Yang said defending her sister.

"I'm usually not one to agree with them but you have no reason to be rude." Weiss chimed in.

Richard looked at her before opening his door and standing in the doorway. "I'm just not a talker alright? Haven't really talked to anyway in a while."

Ruby lifted her head up to speak "So why don't you just start again?

Richard shook his head, "No I'm here for one reason and that isn't to make friends. When you let people get close to you all it does is get you hurt."

"Your wrong." Blake started. "I use to think just like that, but being on this team proved that when you have people that care about you, they will help you when you need it."

Richard became furious with anger and started to scream. "What would you know?! When you care you get hurt! It's as simple as that!" Richard finished and then went into his room. Slamming the door in the girls faces.

Once inside and calmed down the boy started to look around, the room was big meant for a whole team but only being used by one person. One bed was left in his room as he would not need the other three. He started to get comfortable, setting his two Katana blades down on the desk. As well as his assortment of dust throwing knives and dual pistols.

Just then there was a knock on Richard's door. Opening the door Richard saw Weiss staring at him. She had a very angry look on her face and was tapping her boot in the hall loudly. "Look I don't know what your problem is but if you act like that around here you won't be liked, trust me I know. " She said with a tone of anger.

Richard looked straight into her crystal blue eyes as he spoke "I'm not here to be liked, I'm here to get my revenge."

"Revenge on who?" Weiss asked putting her hands to her hips.

"It's-" Richard started but was then pressed up against the wall of his room. "If you say it's none of my business I will not hesitate to throw you out that window." Weiss said slowly.

Richard couldn't move or speak, he was completely stunned. No girl had ever been this aggressive with him and leave him in this state. It took him a few seconds to shake his head and stare back at her. "Just try it, let's see what happens."

Weiss looked up to see his hood had fell down. She saw his face for the first time. Jet black hair complimenting his handsome face. Then a pair of blood red eyes that looked strange. She felt her arms soften for a second as her heart started beating fast. She let go and backed out of his room, her heart calming in the process. "Look I'm trying to help you, I don't know why but I am. So are you going to let me?"

Richard looked down at the ground away from Weiss. The heiress sighed and began to walk away. "Richard" she then heard him say.

"Excuse me?"

"My name. It's Richard Spartan."

Weiss smiled and continued walking back to her room. Richard watched as she went into her room then closed his door. _'She was different, a good kind of different.'  
_  
As Weiss walked back into her room Ruby looked up to see her. "Any luck?" She asked.

"His name is Richard Spartan." Weiss replied.

"That's all you got?" Blake asked.

"Well he has jet black hair and strange blood red eyes." Weiss continued.

"You saw what he looked like, is he hot?" Yang asked.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled.

"Hey I saw how athletic he looked, if he wasn't so rude I wouldn't mind getting closer to him." Yang purred.

"I am not hearing this!" Ruby yelled covering her ears.

"So was he?" Yang asked Weiss.

Weiss turned around as a light flush of pink appeared on her face. "He was...alright, but who would want someone as rude as him." Weiss said.

The three girls shared a look and smiled devilishly at Weiss. Who soon noticed the look. "What?" She asked.

"Just funny that someone considered as avoidable as you would call someone rude." Yang said laying back on her bed, lying through her teeth.

Weiss looked away as she sat on her bed. Her mind was having a feeling she never had before. _'Well Yang isn't wrong he is athletic and maybe more than….alright. But still his personality leaves a lot to be required.'_

Back in Richard's room he stared up into the ceiling, his thoughts racing around in his head. He got up and moved to the window and stared outside. Richard stared into the darkness of the night as the memories of that night flooded into his head. A night that has driven his life. That has made him who he has become today. The night a pair of huntsmen killed his family.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ice Queen's Knight

 _'Thoughts'_

"Normal Dialogue"

Chapter 2

Richard awoke the next morning in a cold sweat. The first night in a new place usually did that to him. The nightmares always come on those days. That dreadful night ten years ago, already losing one and seeing the next get slaughtered, and by none other than those who were supposed to protect. Richard would not find out till later that they were actually rogue huntsmen but they did have a purpose.

He looked to the desk, his cloak lay covering the chair, while his dual pistols, katanas and throwing knives sat spread out across the surface. Rising from his bed he took a spot near the window and looked outside. The sunrise, warm and inviting, a sight he had seen every morning for the past ten years. ' _Living by yourself had its perks didn't it?'_

His scroll then lit up on his desk as he rose to retrieve it. It was the automated message alerting him his first class was about to start. Richard quickly threw his cloak on and picked up his weapons. When finished he crossed the room to the door and left for his first class. Walking through Beacon was like a maze, if his scroll hadn't have navigation to his classes he would have never made it that first day.

The room was a small arena surrounded by stands on all sides. As Richard entered the class he noticed the four girls of team RWBY. Ruby and Yang were seeming to have some kind of argument no one would want to try to intervene. Blake was as usual head down in a book ignoring the chaos around here. Finally Weiss seemed to be preparing for the class. Richard, for reasons unknown to him, could not seem to stop staring at the girl who yelled at him last night. However he quickly looked away as Weiss spotted him. Trying to avoid contact he made his way toward the Professor.

"Looking at your boyfriend Weiss?" Yang teased.

"What! No, you dolt." Weiss said as her face flushed a light red around her cheeks.

"Then why were you staring?" Blake asked not raising her eyes from her book.

"I wasn't staring, I merely noticed he entered the class." Weiss said back.

"Yeah sure." Yang said sarcastically.

On Richards left as he walked sat another group of four. The first a scrawny blonde haired boy sitting next to a heavily armored girl with red hair. Next to them sat a very excited girl with orange hair, clinging to the arm of a boy with dark hair and wearing a green robe. Continuing walking Richard saw the teacher and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Ah you must be my new student Mr. Spartan." A short man with a white mustache said.

Richard just nodded his hood covered head in response to the short man. "Not much of a talker I see? I like it! Straight to business. My name is Professor Port. Ozpin has told me much about you and I'm excited to see your skills firsthand."

Richard nodded again as he turned back to the stairs to pick a seat. He walked to the back row and sat diagonal to Team RWBY. He wouldn't talk but he liked being close to people he at least kinda knew.

"Welcome class!" Professor Port began. "Today we will be having one on one sparring matches. As always don't try to hurt your opponent to much and give us your best. I will pick the first two competitors."

Port scanned the room looking for a possible matchup. When one came to mind his face brightened with excitement. "Aha I've come up with a great first match. Ms Nikos will you come here."

"Yes Professor." The heavily armored red haired girl said as she made her way down to the arena.

"Next why don't we have our new student show his stuff. Mr Spartan let's see what you got." Port continued.

Richard looked up from his seat to see the crowd staring at him. He slowly rose and began his walk to the arena floor. The whispers were easily heard as he passed row by row. Jumping down to the arena floor he took his spot across from the red hair girl. "Alright! Pyrrha Nikos vs Richard Spartan, begin!" Port called out.

Pyrrha retracted her spear and shield and stood ready to charge. Richard was unmoving watching her from under his cloak. Pyrrha then shot forward at the boy, who continued to lack movement. Just before she reached him however he ducked out of the way and grabbed her shield arm, moving his hands so that he took the shield out of her hands. As Pyrrha turned around she saw Richard standing there with her shield on his right arm. "I hope you don't mind if I borrow this? I've gotten use to stealing my opponents weapons." Richard said with a smile appearing from under his hood.

"So that's how you like to play?" Pyrrha asked with a small grim.

Richards smile faded away at this. "Why do you seem happy about that?"

"Because I like a good challenge!" Pyrrha said as she began to charge at the boy and sending a kick into his gut causing Richard to slide backwards. His shoes skidded across the ground as he came to a stop. Like a bullet he shot forward drawing one of his katanas as the two competitors engaged in a locked sword fight.

"He's so fast." Ruby remarked while watching the fight.

"His skills are defiantly higher than expected." Blake said peering out from her book.

"Don't you think he plays a little dirty though?" Yang asked.

"It's only natural." Blake began. "He seems like he has always fought that way, so it would be at his disadvantage to change that now."

Weiss just stared hard on the boy fighting. _'His skills are remarkable, he fights with such confidence. He's holding off one of the strongest fighters in the school, albeit with some dirty tricks but none the less impressive.'_

Back in the fight the clash of metal could be heard all across the room. In the middle of a stalemate a conversation between the two fighters began. "Where did you learn to fight like this?" The spear fighter asked.

"Mercenaries." Was the boy short response.

"What? Why by mercenaries?" Pyrrha asked

confused.

"When you don't have anyone else you take what you can get. And the most important thing I learned was to win, by any means possible." Richard finished as he kicked up dust from the floor to get it into the girls eyes.

After the boy smiled and brought his leg around to kick the girl in the side. Causing her to go flying into the wall. Gasps and cries from the crowd could be heard as the members of her own team stood angry and even team RWBY watched with wide eyes.

Walking over to the dust pile that had formed from Pyrrha's crash with the wall the boy was surprised with a spear being thrown from it. He barely avoided a deadly hit but it still scraped his arm and left a gash on his right shoulder. Following that Pyrrha came running out with her fists ready. Richard had to use the shield to block most of them but some still connected and kept the boy moving backwards "You don't go down easy I see." Richard began when the punches had stopped. "I really like this shield? Mind if I keep it?"

"I would rather you not." Pyrrha said grabbing her spear from the wall." "I'll take that and the match now."

"Oh really….I don't think so." Richard said grabbing one of his pistols and training it at Pyrrha's team.

"That is enough! Mr Spartan as impressive as your skills may be we do not resort to those kinds of things. I call this battle a draw now!" Port exclaimed.

Richard flipped his pistol in his hand and hooked it in his belt. He threw the girl back her shield before turning and walking back up to his seat. He caught multiple eyes and was threatened as he  
got up to his seat. Pyrrha merely grabbed her shield and walked up to her team. Who was very angry at the boy who just threatened their lives.

All of Team RWBY shifted down seats to be just in front of Richard. Professor Port then went off topic and began some speech about his past and a hunting event. Very few in the class paid attention and of those few Richard and Team RWBY were not them. They instead began pestering the boy with questions.

"How did you do all that?" Ruby asked in the best whisper she could do.

"Like I told red, I was trained by mercenaries." Richard replied flatly.

"Did you have to play that dirty? I mean taking her shield and kicking up dust is one thing but threatening her team, that's just criminal." Weiss said with a disappointed face.

"Tch." Richard said biting his lip. "I wasn't actually gonna shot them, I'm not as cold blooded as other mercenaries, I only kill if my life is in danger."

"Still that's not something you should be using in fights, it will get you hurt or worse. Everyone in this room hates you now." The heiress continued.

"So what? I don't care about what they think. Besides I don't think you guys hate me, which is…helpful."

The girls of RWBY were surprised to hear him say something like this. But that didn't last long before Yang asked a question she never should have.

"What about your parents? They must have trained you a little right?" Yang asked, unknowing of the sadness she brought up.

Richards hands formed fists and pressed down hard on his legs. Weiss was the only one who noticed. When he spoke his voice was somewhat cracking. "They….they never had time to train me."

"Why is that?" Ruby asked but was quickly elbowed by Weiss.

"Not the time." She whispered to the scythe wielder.

Richard's fists pressed farther into his legs as if trying to push through his own body. His muscles tensed up as memories he wished to just have one day without all flooded back. He felt a hand land on his shoulder and his head shot up. Blood red eyes filled with anger met a worried crystal blue. This was the first time his eyes were visible from under his hood. Weiss was trying to unravel the mystery that was hiding behind his eyes. The rest of Team RWBY looked on not knowing how to react. Weiss then attempted to move her other hand toward Richard. At this sight he shot up from his seat knocking Weiss's hand from his shoulder and stormed out of the class.

"Well that was strange." Yang said turning back to the class.

"You dolts." Weiss began trying not to cause a scene. "You clearly brought something up he didn't want to talk about."

"Hmmm it's not like you to care about others much Weiss." Yang teased.

"Maybe they're already dating!" Ruby said wiggling in her seat.

"D-dolt I barely know him." Weiss stuttered back.

"However you clearly have interest in him.." Blake said looking up from her book.

"H-how can you tell?" Weiss spoke with a nervousness never heard before.

Blake motioned to the book in her hands and began to speak "Go find him, we will cover for you."

"We will?" Yang and Ruby said in tandem.

"Yes we will, you two did cause that outburst." Blake replied. "Now go help him Weiss."

Weiss nodded and quickly exited the room in the search for Richard. "Does he like Weiss?" Ruby asked as the heiress left.

"That's hard to tell, he's probably never had feelings for anyone. He definitely sees Weiss differently than he does us and he could like her." Blake replied looking back down into her book.

"Weiss finally gets a handsome one, good for her." Yang said relaxing into her seat.

"I'm so confused." Ruby exclaimed slamming her head into the desk, followed by Yang rubbing it with her left hand.

Meanwhile Weiss walked throughout the halls in search of Richard. She had checked the rooms, the cafeteria, all around the campus and still had no success. Just when all seemed over she heard his voice coming from up a staircase. Weiss quickly rushed up the stairs and out onto a all to familiar balcony. Richards voice began to fill the air again.

"Is it worth staying here if everyday people are going to remind me of them and criticize how I fight? That's how you fight on the outside, no one cares about being fair. And why do they care about what happened to my family. There people are who took them away from me."

Weiss couldn't believe what she had heard. Not only had Richard's family been killed when he was young but killed by huntsmen. ' _Could that mean his parents were evil? Could he be like them? No, of course not. The headmaster wouldn't let him in if he was and Richards not like that. He's just been misguided and alone. Him and I aren't too much different.'_

"Now I'm here st a school full of people I'm supposed to hate. However for the first time in my life I feel something I can't explain. Why do I care what they think of me….why do I want them to like me? It doesn't matter….I am who I am. A monster who does nothing but looks out for himself."

"Then change that person!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Ice Queen's Knight

'Thoughts'

"Normal Dialogue"

Chapter 3

Richard turned from the balcony to see Weiss standing in the doorway. The heiress took soft steps toward the boy. "What were you screaming no about?" His voice stopped the girl in her tracks.

"You were talking as if you are some monster." Weiss replied, her voice soft.

Richard turned back to the horizon as he spoke "Maybe because I am."

"Come on you can't really think of yourself like that can you? Maybe your not perfect but no one is, and if you don't like who you are all you have to do is become a better person."

"I can call myself a monster with my past, and changing who I am is harder than it sounds." Richard spoke, not looking back at the heiress. Weiss moved forward to stand next to him before speaking. "Tell me, I want to know."

Richard looked at her, his red eyes noticeable under the hood "Why do you want to know?"

"How about you tell me first then I will tell you." Weiss replied.

Richard looked off into the distance before sighing. He reached back and took off his hood. Weiss could now get a good long look at his face and noticed more than before. His hair was messy as if he went with whatever he woke up with in the morning. His eyebrows were short and thin with no other facial hair. But what stood out the most was his pupils, they were sharp, like a Beowolfs. "Why are your eyes like that?"

Richard let out a small chuckle, the first Weiss had heard from his mouth. "That I actually don't know, for as long as I remember that's how they've been."

"Well that's no help. Anyway your past, tell it."

"Where to begin, my first parents I-I don't even know their names. From what I was told they died when I was two and no one knows how. My second parents found me wandering around the forest and took me in, I can never thank them enough for that. However…well they weren't necessarily fond of people. We stuck to ourselves and never went far from home. I was with them for five years, they didn't teach me the fighting skills, although they were experts in speed."

"So that's how you're so quick." Weiss spoke, taking in all the information.

Richard nodded then began again "For five years everything was fine until...that night. We were at home and the next thing I know there was fire everywhere. The only voices I could hear were the huntsmen calling for us to face our death. I ran into my parents, things weren't good. They told me to run, keep running and don't look back." Tears began forming in his red eyes as he spoke. "I didn't want to leave them, losing a second family was devastating. I only ran because they told me to, told me to run and avenge what happened to them and my first parents." He finished and wiped away what little tears formed.

"So that's why you came to Beacon?" Weiss asked, keeping her composure.

"No. The next ten years I spent every second of everyday training. Hand to hand was key and I challenged anyone I could." Richard proceeded to take out his kantanas and look over them carefully. "My weapons aren't special like the rest of yours, standard really or at least so I've been told. All given to me by my different teachers, they were always so cryptic, as if these things can do more then I'm lead to believe. The only unique things for certain are my cloak and semblance." He finished, putting his blades back.

"What's so unique about them?"

"My cloak allows me to go invisible and my semblance well...I hope you will never have to see it." Richard replied his voice returning to normal.

"Why did you come here then?"

"Your headmaster invited me, I don't know why or how he found me. I never put my name out there or anything. The most good I've done was save people from Grimm." The boy's response came with no darkness like his usual tone.

"Well that's something, saving people from monsters shouldn't make you a monster."

"They're not all monsters you know. You all group them into one category." Richard spoke with a tinge of anger.

"You talk like you know some friendly ones."

"I never said that, just...they're not all the monsters were lead to believe." Richard finished, the anger leaving his voice.

"Well….that's the first time I've heard anyone say something like that. But you know I had a hard childhood too, but that doesn't mean I see myself as a monster." Weiss spoke knowing the depths of her secrecy she was venturing into. However Richard looked at her skeptically, trying to imagine what could compare to his childhood.

"I know it sounds hard to believe and well maybe it's not as bad as yours." Weiss let out a little sigh before continuing "I don't tell this to many people so you better be grateful. As you may know my father has a...unique way of running the company. And their is nothing I want more then to take over that business and save it from him. So that's why like you I trained every second of everyday. Only they didn't always go well, as you can probably tell by the scar. Becoming a huntress is just the first step in taking over my father's business." Weiss then looked down as she realized how different their cases are. "You must think I'm selfish now."

"No." Was the boy's short response "I think the opposite actually, it takes selflessness to tell a personal story and all you want to do is fix something you find wrong, that's not selfish. Also that scar...it doesn't look that bad." Richard finished with a little red entering his cheeks. "I um gotta go, cya around."

Richard turned to leave but just as he was entering the doorway Weiss called out "You're nice you know, when you give yourself the chance to be." Richard turned and for the first time in ten years, showed a small smile. Followed by pulling his hood back over his face and walking down the flight of stairs. Weiss turned back to the balcony staring off into the horizon. _'That went better than expected.'  
_  
Somewhere else on the campus the other three members of Team RWBY were walking, killing time before dinner. So distracted they missed the entrance of old friends. "What's up Blake?" called out the blonde monkey Faunus Sun Wukong from his spot hanging from a tree in front of Blake. His surprise made the two sisters jump but did not deter the cat Faunus. "Hello Sun." She replied not looking up from her book.

"Sun don't do that!" The sisters yelled in unison.

"Haha sorry girls just decided to hang around." Sun spoke with his usually light tone.

"Um Sun do we have to wait in the bushes still?" Scarlet began, poking his head out. "These thorns are getting in my pants."

"Yeah and it looks like it might rain and I kinda want to get inside." Neptune spoke standing next to Scarlet.

"Yeah sure guys you can come out now." Sun said.

The blue and red haired members of Team SSSN walked out from there place in the bushes. Only thing is they were one short. "Where's Sage?" Ruby asked.

"Oh him, had to quit the team and go help his family. Tough break but we didn't want to hold him here." Sun said flipping out of the tree and landing next to Blake.

"So how are you three going to do the Vytal festival?" Yang asked.

"With just the three of us duh!" Sun exclaimed.

"Sun you do realize you need a full team of four right?" Blake said looking up from her book.

"We do?" The three boys said in unison.

The three girls just stood there and nodded their heads. Then each other's eyes meeting, they thought of a perfect solution.

Up in Ozpin office, Professor Goodwitch had just come up to speak to him about matters. "Ozpin if I may ask why did you let Mr Spartan into Beacon? He does not seem like huntsmen material no matter how skilled Port says he is."

"Ah Glynda but there is where you do not look far enough. Do you know Mr Spartans history?"

"No, but it can't be that important can it?"

"Why yes it can be. Orphaned at two after his first parents died then raised by a different set for five years until he was orphaned again. His second pair killed by a pair of huntsmen, rogue huntsmen. That's why he's trained so hard and that's why he is perfect huntsmen material." Ozpin finished and took a sip of his coffee.

"As tragic as that is how does that make him perfect huntsmen material?"

"You will see in time Glynda. Now what else did you come to speak with me about?" Ozpin said as he rose from his seat and turned to look out the window.

"General Ironwood and his army are on there way to help secure the construction and the whole Vytal festival. I informed him this was unneeded however he insisted in-"

"That's fine. Let him bring his army." Ozpin said cutting off Glynda. "Glynda could you go see if any of the Professors need anything please?"

"Of course." Glynda said as she turned and left down the elevator. Ozpin still looking out the window saw his newest arrival walking to the cafeteria for dinner. His hood pulled over his face, getting soggy from the steady rain. "He deserves better than this, but this was the card he was dealt. And I'm the only one that believes in him." Ozpin turned and took out his tablet, looking through the cameras from the day he found something interesting. "Hmm perhaps maybe I'm not." Ozpin said smiling looking down at the footage of Weiss and Richard talking.

Walking into the cafeteria Richard looked around seeing the various amounts of students eating. Hearing his stomach give a low grumble he quickly decided it better to eat now look later. After getting his food he walked to the very back and sat at an empty table. It would not be empty for long though. "Hey can we join you?"

Richard looked up to see Ruby, Yang, Blake and the members of the now Team SSN. "Sure why not." The boy quickly replied.

The girls were surprised but sat before he could change his mind. The members of Team SSN sitting with them. Ruby then spoke up again "These are the members of, well they were SSSN but now they're SSN."

"How is that any different?" Richard asked looking up for a second.

"They're just missing a S." Blake said without taking her eyes off her food.

"So we thought that you might want to-"

"Uh oh look out here comes the Ice queen!" Sun exclaimed teasingly, while cutting off Ruby.

The group looked to see Weiss coming up to the table. She did not look happy about Sun's comment at all. "Haha very funny Sun, I'll remember that when I freeze you during the festival. And you," Weiss began, looking at Richard. "Pull that soggy hood off your face." The heiress finished and pulled Richards hood down. Proceeding to sit down next to the black haired boy.

The other six teens looked at the boy's face, it being the first time they had seen it. Various thoughts ran through their heads.

 _'Damn Weiss you got really lucky!'_ Yang thought.

 _'Hmm odd shaped pupils._ ' Blake thought.

 _'Oooooh pretty eyes.'_ Ruby thought.

 _'This dude looks like a perfect fit!_ ' All of Team SSN thought.

"What are you all staring at?" Richard's voice broke their thoughts.

"We just haven't seen your face before." Yang replied, resting her head on her hands.

"It's just a face, plenty of them around." Richard spoke, his voice louder than normal.

"You also seem more talkative." Ruby chimed in.

"So?"

"So maybe a little chat with the Ice Queen did you some good huh?" Yang said.

"Yang!" Weiss yelled.

As the four continued having their conversation a thought came into Suns mind. A thought that in retrospect he shouldn't of asked before he heard Richard's story. Cutting into the chat he said "Hey do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure." The black hair teen replied.

"You wouldn't have anything that might keep you out of the festival would you? Like any health issues or problems with your family?" Sun continued on.

Weiss's fork fell out of her hand when she heard Sun ask his question. She turned to look at Richard to see his hands grip the utensils hard. "Yeah you never did tell us about your family. I hope they're okay" Ruby chimed in.

"Ruby, Sun this really isn't the ti-"

Weiss was cut off as Richard stood up from the table and walked out of the cafeteria. The whole table went silent before Neptune spoke "Well that was rude."

"You complete dolts!" Weiss yelled at them.

"What did we do?" Sun asked.

"There is a reason he doesn't talk about his family." Weiss began as she went on to explain the story she was told (and I have already explained two times and will not do a third in one chapter). As Weiss told her story a look of guilt spread onto the sisters and the monkey Faunus.

"Wow that's a hard story to hear." Yang said poking at her food.

"Hehe my bad, im sorry" Sun said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah you should be." Weiss said as she rose from the table.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"To find Richard of course, I can't let him wander in the dark and pouring rain." Weiss continued.

"He seems more than capable of taking care of himself from what Blake's told us." Neptune said from his end of the table.

"Maybe but we should still find him, come on girls let's go." Ruby said rising from the table.

With that the four girls all left their dinners and went out in search of Richard. The rain was lighter now and the moonlight gave them all they needed to see. Just incase anything was to happen they all called in their weapons. Weiss slowed to walk beside Ruby before speaking "You didn't have to come you know."

"Yeah but we can't let your boyfriend get hurt now can we?" Ruby teased. "Ouch!" The scythe wielder squeaked.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Weiss exclaimed after slamming her foot on Ruby's.

"AH-WOOOOO!" The screech of a Beowolf caught the team's attention.

"It came from the forest." Yang said as the team took off into the forest.

They kept running until they found a clearing. The moonlight lightened up the full circle. However darkness met them upon any exit of the clearing. Limping through however was a Beowolf. "He seems injured." Ruby said.

"He's limping, something clawed at his leg." Blake said pointing to the Beowolf's injured leg.

"What could do something like that, Grimm don't fight themselves do they?" Yang asked.

Before the blonde could be answered a gigantic figure leapt from the east side of the clearing. It landed just behind the injured Beowolf. Coming still the moonlight gave the girls full sight of it.

"That is one big Beowolf." Ruby spoke with her eyes wide open.

"What's it doing?" Weiss asked leaning closer.

The larger Beowolf had raised his arm in the air and swiped down at the smaller one. Cutting him in half, the beast roared as he threw his arms into the air.

"It-it killed one of its own." Yang was able to get out.

More smaller Beowolf's came flying into the clearing attacking the larger one. Who was able to swat them all away or into the ground. His claws cutting through all of them. When all the fighting had stopped the Beowolf's breathing was the only thing that could be heard.

"We gotta take this thing down." Ruby whispered.

"Right behind ya!" Yang exclaimed charging at the beast.

Yang charged forward and hit the beast in the face, surprising him and knocking him into a tree. The beast turned his face to see her standing there with Blake, Weiss and Ruby coming up from behind, weapons drawn. Ruby charged forward with her scythe attempting to cut the beast, who avoided the brunt of the attack but was still caught on the arm. After skidding a little the beast seemed to grab at his arm.

 _'He's grabbing his arm, almost like he feels the pain. Just what is this thing?'_ Blake thought.

Weiss was the next to charge forward using a glyph for speed and another to hold the beast in place. When she got close the beast, using all his strength, knocked away Myrtenaster with his good arm. Weiss leapt over the beast landing behind him. Free of the glyph he attempted to escape out of the clearing.

"Blake! Yang! Trip him up!" Ruby ordered.

Blake jumped into action flinging half of her Gambol Shroud over to Yang who caught it and made a trip rope. The beast not noticing tripped over the wire and fell to the ground. Looking up he saw the four girls surrounding him. Their weapons pointed at him with death a second away.

"Stop!" The beast shouted.

"Did that Beowolf just talk?" Yang asked.

"Yes I did, but I'm not a Beowolf." The beast answered.

"If you're not a Beowolf then what are you?" Ruby asked.

The beast then looked around the group, ending at Weiss and holding the contact. Sharp red eyes looked into crystal blue. The beast then looked down and a black ooze seeped over the ground.

"What's going on?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Look!" Blake said pointing to the Beowolf.

The beast had been covered in a black smoke with the ooze coming out from under it. The rain quickly mixed with the ooze dissolving it on contact. After the smoke had cleared a boy on his knees replaced the beast. He looked up staring straight at Weiss.

Myrtenaster fell out of Weiss's hands as she looked at the boy. "Richard?"


	4. Chapter 4

The Ice Queen's Knight

'Thoughts'

"Normal Dialogue"

Chapter 4

"Richard is that you?" Weiss's voice was low but serious.

Richard looked up, his hair and cloak drenched in the rain. His eyes were easily seen in the darkness that surrounded the group. He looked around the group, they all had faces of disbelief. However the look on Weiss was the worse. Betrayal.

"Well answer me!" The heiress repeated.

"Yes it's me." Richard replied.

"What was that?" Ruby asked, lowering Crescent Rose.

"That was…my semblance. I-I am a Grimm Shifter." The boy replied, not moving from his position on the ground.

"What's a Grimm Shifter?" Yang asked.

"And how are you one?!" Weiss yelled, the pain in her voice evident.

"A Grimm Shifter is someone who can turn into a Grimm, any Grimm. I'm the only one. As for how I am, I don't know."

"How would you not know?!" Weiss exclaimed, the anger in her voice rising. "You said you told me everything this morning!"

"I couldn't tell you about this."

"Good to know you trust me." Weiss said turning away from the boy.

"How do you think you got these powers?" Blake asked, putting away Gambol Shroud.

"Well my second parents had something to do with it, I didn't lie to you when I said they weren't fond of people. That's because…they were Beowolfs." Richard spoke, his voice shaky.

"Your parents were Grimm?" Yang said surprised.

"Yes, that's why I was defensive of Grimm. They're not all bad, those two saved my life. I wouldn't be here without them. We never attacked humans, like I said we never went far from home."

"That doesn't explain how you got your powers." Ruby said her voice strong and calm.

"I don't know, they never told me and for as long as I can remember I had this power. I was almost always a Beowolf around them. Only started staying human when I lost them." Richard continued his explanation.

Silence filled the clearing after he spoke. No one knew what to say or how to think about this. Certainly powers like this can't just be received like a gift. "Weiss" Richard began "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for-" Richard fell onto his back as Weiss's hand impacted on his cheek. Leaving a dark red mark across his face.

"Sorry? You're sorry?! I told you my past and you lied to me!" Weiss yelled, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"I-I wanted to tell you I just didn't know how you would feel." Richard said, still sitting in the mud the slap landed him in.

"Was finding out this way better?" Weiss asked then stormed off back to her room.

Richard looked down into his hands. Soaked in mud and blood, he really was a monster. Why should he think otherwise? He turned his head when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry," Ruby began "We don't think you're evil."

"Why, what have I done to prove that?"

"You didn't try to hurt any of us in the battle." Yang said.

"And you wouldn't be in Beacon if you were." Ruby added.

"How you feel about Weiss too." Blake added in.

"What do you mean?" The Grimm Shifter asked.

"It's clear you like her. The way you talk to her, act around her. You told her your past over anyone here." Yang explained.

 _'Do I like Weiss?'_ He thought. "I-I never experienced liking anyone before."

"If it helps, we believe she likes you." Ruby said.

"Liked." Richard responded quickly.

"I'm sure once she calms down and we talk to her things will be fine." Yang said.

"Look we've known Weiss for awhile now, and she has never acted like this to anyone but you. So trust us, and this will be our little secret." Ruby concluded.

"T-thank you guys….I was really mean to all of you since I got here. I don't deserve your kindness but I appreciate it." Richard said apologetically.

"That's the first step to becoming someone better. Realizing your mistakes and striving to fix them. Now rest up and we will go talk to Weiss." Blake said with a small smile, the first Richard had seen her use.

Richard nodded and watched as the four other girls walked away. He sat there in the clearing for awhile not wanting to get up. The moonlight gave him a clear head. "Do I like Weiss? Yang wasn't wrong, I do act differently towards her. But why would she like me, and how could she after this?"

The rain began to die down as time went by. Richard didn't know how long he had been laying there. At this point the moon was right above him so it had to be close to midnight. He only sat up when he heard a rustle from the bushes. "I see you found one of my thinking spots." A voice said. And as a figure walked out of the forest darkness the voice belonged to Ozpin.

"Not purposely." Richard said back.

"Everything happens for a reason Mr Spartan."

"So everything that just happened including me hurting Weiss was meant to happen?" Richard lashed back with anger in his voice.

"Ms Schnee has dealt with worse I can assure you."

"Did you know?" Richard began "About what just happened, about me being a monster?"

"The events of hours ago is not for me to talk about, but yes I did know about your semblance." Ozpin answered, calm and collected.

"Why? Why let me come here?"

"Because you can do tremendous good for the world. You just have to believe you can." Ozpin looked up as he paused. "I knew your parents, you're human ones. They were remarkable huntsmen, and you can be like them."

"They were huntsmen? What were their names?" Richard asked, getting excited for answers.

"Abby and Michael Spartan. Two of my closest friends." Ozpin answered.

Richard looked down and stayed silent for a moment. "Thank your headmaster. I-I never thought I would learn their names."

"Of course. And don't forget what else I told you, you are capable of so much good. Don't waste it." Ozpin finished and turned to walked away.

"What about Weiss?"

Ozpin merely turned his head to speak "That's for you to decide not me. Now if I were you I would go wash up before breakfast." With that Ozpin disappeared into the forest.

Richard sat there for a little while longer. Thinking of everything that had been said to him. After 17 long years he finally knew who his parents were. He smiled and stood up beginning his walk to the campus.

Back in the school Ruby, Yang and Blake entered their room to see Weiss looking out the window. The seat under her looked wet with tears. The team leader slowly walked up to the heiress. "Weiss?"

Weiss turned around, her eyes were red and puffy. "It's funny," she began "I haven't cried like this for years and now some boy I've known for three days makes me."

"Weiss, you know he cares about you right?" Yang asked, stepping closer.

"Does he? He wouldn't even tell me the truth." Weiss answered back, wiping her eyes.

"Yes he does." Blake spoke up. "He might be new to it but he does. Richard was doing what he thought would protect you."

"Prove it." Weiss quickly said.

"We can't. Only he can." Ruby said.

"Then we shall see if he does care." Weiss said walking away from the group.

Upon arrival at the castle Richard threw his cloak into the fountain to wash it. Richard did not care about his hair or how it looked, the mud would wash away eventually. After washing the cloak and letting it dry he threw it back on and went to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Picking up his breakfast he proceeded to his table in the back. His hood was down for the first time around strangers he didn't know. He sat down and started eating but before long a familiar voice spoke to him. "Hey man."

Richard looked up to a monkey Faunus speaking to him. "Hey." Richard responded.

"My names Sun WuKong and well I wanted to apologize for what I said last night. I didn't -"

"It's fine." Richard quickly cut him off. "I would rather not talk about last night.

"Well I can understand that. Anyway what we were trying to ask you last night is well we recently lost a team member and well-"

"You want me to be your new member." Richard cut him off again.

"Ok you gotta stop doing that but yes we do." Sun replied.

Richard looked up for a second. ' _You are capable of so much good'_ Ozpin's words rang in his head. He turned his head for a second to see Team RWBY walk in. He looked st Weiss, she was not herself. The conversation with Ozpin came back to him again. _'What about Weiss? That's for you to decide not me.'_ The Grimm Shifter closed his eyes then opened and looked at Sun. "Sure."

"So you're on the team?"

"Why not." Rich replied.

"Great, welcome to team SSSN or I guess SSNR (Sinner) now." Sun said before walking away to find Scarlet and Neptune.

Richard showed a little smile then looked around. He saw Team RWBY sit down with the four kids from the class yesterday. He couldn't blame them after last night. Then the worst thing that could happened did. Richard and Weiss locked eyes, but the heiress's were filled with pain. She looked at him expecting to do something, but the boy just looked away and so did she.

"Hey." A voice said in front of Richard, who looked up to see Blake. "You know she's furious at you right?"

Richard just nodded not saying anything. "Well what are you gonna do about it?" Blake said sitting down.

"What can I do?"

"Anything besides sit here and sulk."

"Well I don't see you giving any suggestions." Richard said back

"You could go talk to her."

"That worked perfectly last time." Richard said sarcastically.

"Okay you could buy her a apology gift and apologize properly." Blake said.

"Wouldn't that kind of be buying her affection?"

"Not if you buy something with thought. We don't have classes today, good luck." Blake finished and walked back to her table.

Richard thought for a moment and deciding Blake was right, got up and began for the ships. Ruby noticed Richard walk out and Blake sit back down. "What did you tell him?" The scythe wielder whispered.

"What he needed to do." The cat Faunus replied.

Landing in the city of Vale was a whole new experience for Richard. He had briefly walked through it to catch his first flight to Beacon. Looking around he saw people with not a care in the world going on with their day. Kids enjoying the childhood he never had.

 _'Snap out of it Richard. You're here to get something for Weiss. Now what would she like?'  
_  
The boy scanned the various storefronts seeing if anything would stand out. The clothes store looked good but didn't seem like it would have the kind of clothes ths Weiss would like. Jewelry was a little bit out of the price range for the Grimm Shitter. Food...does Weiss even eat?

"Help! Please help!"

A voice shook Richard out of his thoughts. He looked to see a group of three white fang members running out of a store. They all had bags in one hand and their weapons in the other, moving anyone out of their way. The man owning the store staggered out behind them yelling "Please someone help! They have all my dust."

Richard looked off the robbers and groaned. "This is not my week." He said pulling his hood down and disappearing into the crowd.

The three white fang members turned into a alley to regroup. "Where's the pickup?" One asked.

"They said they would be here when we did." Another replied.

"Hey!" Richard yelled.

The trio looked around for the owner of the voice but could find nothing. Richard cloaked invisible up on the roof merely groaned and jumped down. Pulling down his hood he leaned up against the wall. "I'm having a bad week already and now I have to fight you three."

There was no response as the three dropped their bags and raced at Richard with their swords drawn. "Okay no talking works for me." Richard said as he pulled out his kantanas and meet two of the fang members. The Grimm Shifter pushed the two members off him as the third came by and swiped at his arm. A cut dragged across Richards forearm as blood trickled to the ground.

The Grimm Shifter winced from the pain of the cut but regrouped and kicked the third white fang member in the gut and into the brick wall. The two from before came charging back and begun a two on one sword fight. Metal clanged against metal as the young huntsmen fought off the two robbers. Pushing one off, Richard trikes the other's sword causing it to collapse onto the floor. One big punch into the brick wall takes out one of the robbers.

The second robber came back up as Richard pulls out his pistols and rapid fires shots into the member's chest causing him to collapse to the ground. With two members down the third got up and swiped Richards shoulder with his blade causing more blood to trickle out. Richard started to get angry as he threw punch after punch into the faunus's body before delivering a kick to the face forcing his head into the wall. Grabbing the bags Richard went invisible and walked back to the shop.

Walking in and uncloaking the shop owner jumped at his appearance. "Who-who are you?"

"Relax." Richard said throwing the bags on the counter "If you can't tell I helped you."

"Oh my, that's all the dust they stole. Thank you!"

"Tell that to my bleeding arm." Richard replied, tying a bandage around his cut arm.

"Can I repay you in anyway?" The shopkeeper asked.

Richard looked across the shop and was about to say no before something caught his eye. "Actually you can."

Walking back to the ship the young huntsmen carried a white bag with his good arm. His arm still hurt badly but the pain in his arm was nothing compared to the nervousness and guilt inside him. He was about to discover feelings he had never felt before and do things he never thought of doing. Already this girl was changing his way of life, and he kind of enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5

The Ice Queen's Knight

'Thoughts'

"Normal Dialogue"

Chapter 5

Landing back at Beacon the midday sun was shining brightly. Richard walked with the white bag in his left arm while his right arm covered in bandages to stop the bleeding. He wished he could shift right now as it would speed up the healing of his arm but that would have to wait. Shifting into something that could fly would be faster but also increased the rate of getting shot down. So walking was the only safe option left. Continuing on his path he was called out by a familiar voice. "Hey Rich!"

The Grimm Shifter turned to see Sun and his two new teammates, walking with him."Hey man what's up?" Sun asked

"Nothing." Rich replied.

"Cool anyway here's your two other teams Scarlet and Neptune." Sun continued.

"Hey/Hiya." The two spoke.

"Hey." Rich replied.

"Not the most talkative lad I see." Scarlet said.

"Already a improvement over Sage." Neptune said, laughing.

"Don't worry he talks with the Ice Queen, he'll open up to us." Sun said while trying to peek into the bag.

Richard moved the bag away before speaking "Why do you call her Ice Queen?"

"Well duh because she acts cold to everyone!"

"Not to me." Richard said.

"Well congratulations you're the lucky one. Anyway.." Sun began as he swiped the back away from Richard "What's in the bag?"

"It's something for Weiss."

"Oooh buying a gift for your girlfriend I see?" Sun said, looking into the bag.

"She's not my girlfriend." Richard replied, while taking the bag back from Sun.

"Yet, she's not your girlfriend yet." Neptune added.

"Whatever. I'll see you guys later." Richard finished and began walking to the school.

"Good luck with the Ice Queen!" Sun yelled as Richard walked away.

"Did anyone else realize his arm was bleeding?" Scarlet asked. The other two boys shrugged as they began walking away. "So we're ignoring the fact his arm was bleeding?" Scarlet asked turning to catch up with them.

Walking through the corridor of his room Richard decided this as the best time to give his gift. He stopped before Team RWBY's door and knocked. The door opened to reveal the red haired team leader. "Oh hey Richard what's…..why are you bleeding?"

"Oh um no reason. I'm just here to see Weiss." Richard replied, trying to cover his damaged arm.

"Well she's not here right now but come in." Ruby said opening the door more.

Walking into the room Yang and Blake were also in attendance. All but the girl he wanted to see. "Hey Wolfy what's up?" Yang asked sitting up.

"Wolfy?"

"Yeah your part Beowulf so it's a perfect nickname." Yang continued.

"Actually Yang he's part every Grimm so it doesn't work that well. What's in the bag?" Blake added in.

"Oh um it's well…for Weiss." Richard trailed off with a light blush on his face.

"Someone take a picture Wolfy's blushing!" Yang yelled.

"You do like Weiss!" Ruby added.

"Is it that obvious?" The boy asked.

"Yes!" The sisters said.

"Don't worry I'm sure she will come around, now what is in the bag?" Blake asked again.

"It's um well…" Richard went silent as he pulled the gift out of the bag.

"Very fitting." Blake said.

"She will love it!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Still would have bought her some food." Yang added.

"I hope she likes it. Do you guys know where she is?" Richard asked, putting the gift away.

"Right behind you." Weiss said from the doorway.

The four teens turned to see the heiress standing in the doorway. Her arms folded and tapping her foot, she did not look happy.

"We will just leave." Ruby said as she and the other two girls darted out of the room, closing the door behind them. Richard could hear Yang yell as she left "But I want to see what happens."

"So what did you want?" Weiss asked, her voice sounded toxic.

"I-I uh wanted to apologize." Richard said dropping the bag and grabbing his bad arm.

"And why should I accept your apology?"

"Because….because I was stupid. I hid something that you deserved to know. I thought by keeping it in I was protecting you. I've never felt like this for anyone before and I just didn't want to lose it. I'm sorry Weiss." Richard spoke with his heart for the first time.

"What else?"

"My past can't define me as a monster. You overcame yours and I can overcome mine."

"Good, now what happened to your arm?" Weiss asked.

"Ran into some White Fang members robbing a store. I took care of it but got a little cut up in the process."

"Let me see it." The heiress said as she approached the boy.

Weiss examined the arm, taking off the bandages. The cuts ran from his mid forearm to his shoulder. The heiress sighed then began to clean the wound up.

"You really should have done this earlier." She spoke softly now.

"Why are you doing this?" Richard asked. "I hurt you, I don't deserve kindness from you."

"Maybe so, but you came back."

"What do you mean?" The boy asked.

"The others said you cared about me. I didn't know whether to believe them or not. However it looks like they were right, and...I'm glad they were." Weiss said as she finished up the bandaging. "All done, just make sure you change those later."

"Thanks." The boy said looking over the bandages.

"What's in the bag?" Weiss asked, nodding towards it.

"Oh um that's well uh...its for you." Richard said shyly.

"May I open it?"

Richard just nodded and handed the heiress the bag. She sat down on her bed as she opened the bag. Pulling out the present, her face was one of confusion.

"They're a pair of my boots."

"Not exactly." Richard began "Put them on and hit the button."

Weiss was confused but followed the boy's instructions. Taking off her current boots and replacing them with the new ones. Standing up and hitting the button she saw what made them special. "Deployable ice skates?"

"Yeah as well as anti gravity settings. I heard you like to use ice and well-" Richard was caught off as Weiss hugged him. The boy froze and stood still.

"Something wrong?" Weiss said, breaking the hug.

"No, just I've never gotten a hug before."

"Well I don't give hugs often so get use to it." Weiss whispered and blushed "How did you get these, from helping the store owner?"

"No he wasn't that gracious. I got a discount, let's just say I'm glad I don't have to pay for food anymore." Richard said with a light chuckle.

"You shouldn't of spent all your lien on me."

"You deserve it after everything that's happened the past few days."

"You know, you're not the same boy I met a week ago." Weiss said moving closer.

"Well I guess you have had some part in that." Richard said while moving closer

"Well that's is true." Weiss said smugly as she moved her lips closer to Richards.

They were just about to connect when…."Hey you guys make up...OH MY GOD!" Ruby shrieked.

Yang and Blake ran into the doorway as the three girls stared at Richard and Weiss, in each other's arms and lips inches away. The two blushed and Weiss quickly pushed him away and composed herself.

"Were you two about to kiss!?" Ruby asked with excitement.

"Umm I'm gonna go." Richard said as he rushed past the girls and into his room.

"So were you!" Ruby asked again.

"No-no of course not!" Weiss said back.

"Then why were you holding each other with your lips inches apart?" Blake asked.

"Ok so maybe we were going to kiss." Weiss said looking away from the group.

"Oooh our Weiss has a boyfriend!" Yang teased.

"He's not my boyfriend yet!" Weiss yelled, then quickly covered her mouth.

"YOU SAID YET!" Richard heard the other three girls yell.

Richard sat down on the bed to compress what had just happened. He had given Weiss his gift and she forgave him. They were clearly flirting, if you call what Richard does flirting, and then they wrapped themselves in each other's arms and were about to kiss. The Grimm Shifter for the first time in a long time gave a big smile. Laying down in his bed all the troubles lifted away as he fell asleep.

A knock on the door woke the boy from his sleep. He rolled off his bed slowly and made his way to the door. Opening it he saw Blake standing there. "Need something?" The boy asked sleepily.

"Just saying good job and it's time for dinner."

"Oh thanks, it does feel good."

"Love always does." Blake said, turning to walk away as she winked at the boy.

'Who said anything about love?' He thought.

Ruby and Yang then walked past the door. "Hey Wolfy, you coming?" The blonde asked.

"Uh I might want to get some more sleep." Richard said turning to go back to his bed.

"Not a chance. You need food to heal." Weiss said as she pulled Rich from the hood.

"Why am I letting this happen!?" Richard asked as he got dragged along.

"Because she's your girlfriend!" Yang yelled behind then.

"She's/He's not my girlfriend/boyfriend yet!" The future couple yelled back.

"You said yet!" Yang teased catching up with them.

"And you spoke in unison, it's so cute!" Ruby squealed with delight.

Entering the cafeteria Richard was allowed to get up. "You didn't have to drag me here."

"You wouldn't walk yourself." Weiss answered.

"You also didn't give him a chance to." Ruby said walking in behind them.

"Well sometimes force is the best method." Weiss said smiling "Now come on we're going to introduce you to Team JNPR."

"Yay more people." The boy said sarcastically, following after the heiress.


	6. Chapter 6

The Ice Queen's Knight

'Thoughts'

"Normal Dialogue"

Chapter 6

"Hey guys!" Ruby said as the group of her, Yang, Weiss and Richard, arrived at the table Blake and Team JNPR sat at.

"Hey Ruby, who's the new guy?" The blonde boy asked.

"This is-"

Weiss then cut into the Introduction "This is Richard, new student and member of Team SSNR."

"And the Ice Queens boyfriend." Yang said with a snicker.

"He's not my boyfriend yet!" Weiss yelled, while Richard facepalmed.

"You're still saying yet Weiss!" Yang teased more.

"Anyway…" Ruby began as Weiss and Yang began a argument "Richard that's Jaune, Ren, Nora and you already know Pyrrha."

"Hey." The blonde boy Jaune said.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha said cheerfully.

"Greetings." The dark haired boy Ren said.

"Hellooooo!" The orange hair girl Nora said with enthusiasm.

"Hey." Richard replied.

The four teens of JNPR looked confused before Blake leaned in and said "He really only talks to Weiss cause she knows him best. He will open up to you, eventually. Also don't mention his family."

The four teens nodded and continued on with their meal. Richard and Ruby sat down as Yang and Weiss continued arguing. "How long will that go on for?" The Grimm Shifter asked.

"Depends." Ruby answered.

"YOU INSUFFERABLE DUNCE!" They heard Weiss yell.

"Probably a while." Ruby continued.

"So Richard will you be participating in the Vytal festival?" Pyrrha asked.

"Umm is my team signed up?" The boy asked looking towards Blake.

Blake nodded knowing Sun had given her all the details. "Well guess I am."

"You seem so nonchalant about it." Jaune spoke, struggling to pick up his food.

"I mean it's just a tournament, I've lived through worse." Richard replied.

"Hey Wolfy!" They heard Yang yell. "Can you come calm down your girlfriend?"

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Weiss yelled.

"Hey you didn't say yet that time!" Yang teased more.

Richard sighed and got up from the table. Approaching Weiss he did the one thing no one expected. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled the heiress into a tight embrace. His face was hid in her shoulder to avoid embarrassment but Weiss was light up like a Christmas tree.

Weiss stood frozen then returned the embrace, pulling stronger then the boy was. The three girls of Team RWBY all stared with open jaws as the sight of Richard giving affectionate, even if it was to Weiss. When the hug broke apart Richard looked down at her. "Feeling better?"

"D-dolt, not in public." Weiss said pushing past him to sit down.

Richard just shrugged and moved to sit next to her. "Awww that was so cute!" Nora squealed.

"Yeah they make a cute couple." Ruby added in. "OUCH!" She shrieked as Weiss stepped on her foot.

"Hey Richard!" The group looked to see Sun, Scarlet and Neptune walking towards them. When the boys arrived they took their seats across from Richard. "How did the gift for the Ice Queen go?" Sun asked.

"You do realize I'm across from you right?" Weiss asked back.

Richard spoke to avoid another argument and hug. "She liked it."

"More like loved it and tried to make out with the gifter." Yang added in.

"Wow nice dude! Cold and bitchy isn't my type but good for you." Sun continued.

"Richard you might have to hold Weiss back." Blake said.

Richard turned to see the heiress fuming and ready to pounce onto the monkey Faunus. Trying to spare him and the heiress a scene of embarrassment he did another bold move. One that this time only he and Weiss saw. The Grimm Shifter reached under the table and intertwined his fingers with the heiress's. Weiss looked down to see Richard's hand interlocked with hers and looked away while blushing, all anger leaving her body.

"Anyway…" Sun went on. "Are you gonna be ready for the festival?"

"Yeah no problem."

"Ahem." Weiss cut in "You are not doing any fighting until your arm heals."

"Geez Ice Queen what are you his mother?" Sun moaned but was then hit by a hard piece of bread.

"Sun! You know not to mention family around Richard!" Blake yelled from her seat, her arm ready to throw another piece of hard bread.

Now it was Weiss's turn to calm down her future partner as she squeezed her hand to show her presence. Richard looked to her as the heiress could see the pain in his eyes. She scooted closer to the boy and let their arms touch, giving as much support she could publicly. The pain slowly retreated from the boy's eyes as he gave a light squeeze back as a thanks. An idea then popped into Richard's head. The first one of this topic ever. "Hey Weiss come with me." The boy said standing up and pulling the heiress out of the cafeteria.

The group only then saw the two were holding hands. "Awww so cute!" Ruby squealed again.

"So umm are you guys sure they aren't dating yet?" Jaune asked shyly.

"Well right now they aren't, but they will be soon. Sorry Jaune." Ruby answered.

"Are we sure she likes him?" Jaune asked pleadingly.

The three girls of Team RWBY all nodded as Jaune face planted into his food. Pyrrha began to rub his head as he lay still.

"So Jaune likes Weiss huh?" Sun asked, leaning back in his seat.

"Isn't that obvious?" Scarlet answered in his question.

"He lives a complicated love life." Ren added in.

"Best you move on from the Ice Queen, she never seemed too interested and my boy has her hook, line and sinker." Sun said, making the motions with his hands.

"Sun you do know Richard just acted like himself right?" Blake asked.

"Haha that's funny." Sun said with a chuckle before he saw the three girls not laughing. "Wait your serious?"

The three girls nodded as Sun just looked at the door the pair exited from.

In another part of the castle Richard was still pulling Weiss by the hand. "Where are we going?" She would ask every now and then.

"You'll see." Richard replied.

Eventually the pair ended up on that same balcony they had the discussion on days ago. The sunset was minutes away, as the sky was turning orange and the horizon more visible. "What are we doing up here?" Weiss asked.

"Well um I thought it would be a good place for…" Richard began then trailed off.

"Good place for what?" Weiss asked.

"Well you know...our first kiss." Richard replied, blushing brightly.

"Oh, that's actually really sweet. Are you sure you're still Richard?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"The hug, holding my hand, now this. It just doesn't seem like you."

Richard stepped closer to the girl before speaking. "Well that's you're doing. Weiss you showed me kindness that no one else ever had. No matter how hard my past is and although I will never get past it, you have helped me push it back."

"Rich…" Weiss said blushing.

Richard then pulled Weiss into the embrace they had earlier in her room. "Weiss….I don't know what this feeling is but I know it's about you and I never want to lose it. And...and."

Richard was stopped when Weiss placed her finger on his lips. "You talk too much." She smiled then leaned in.

Richard caught on and leaned in to meet her. His unused lips met Weiss's soft ones as they tightened their embrace. They could taste the lingering food from dinner on each other's lips. Sparks flew for the couple as they both felt a feeling they had never before. The pair stood there for what felt like hours, pushing every feeling into the kiss. Eventually breaking for air the pair looked into each others eyes and saw love.

"Was that your first kiss?" Richard asked.

Weiss merely nodded. "Was that yours?"

"You think I've ever kissed someone before?" The boy said with a chuckle.

"Well I'm glad." Weiss said snuggling into the boy's chest.

"You were good for your first kiss."

"Thanks. You were...alright." Weiss said teasingly, while letting a smile break out.

"Your a lot more affectionate privately."

"Well….I have a high standard in public. I can't be some bubbly over clingy girl."

"I like it." Richard began with a smile. "Does this mean?"

"What?" Weiss asked looking up.

"That we're...you know."

Weiss let out a small giggle before talking. "Yes it does."

"Well our teams are going to be happy."

"Yeah we should probably go tell them." Weiss said grabbing the boy's hand and taking her turn to pull the boy.

Barging into Team RWBY's dorm the other three girls were all occupied with their own thing. Weiss looked around waiting for someone to acknowledge they were back but soon decided to speak up herself. "Ahem!" The heiress huffed.

"Oh hey Weiss." Ruby said, looking up from cleaning Crescent Rose.

"So Wolfy where did you take the Ice Queen?" Yang asked.

"Would you stop calling me Wolfy. I'm part all Grimm, not just Beowolf." Richard replied.

"If I may interject?" Weiss began but was cut off by Yang.

"True but we've only seen you be a Beowolf."

"Ugh fine! One second." Richard replied then closed his eyes.

"Umm what's he doing?" Ruby questioned.

Richard then held out his bad arm as the black smoke from before surrounded. If you could see inside the smoke you would see the bones change shape and flesh become feathers. Richards concentration never broke and his eyes never opened until the process was complete. Upon completion the smoke cleared to reveal a Grimm wing the size of a human arm.

"Woah." The sisters said together.

"You can do that?" Weiss questioned.

"Yeah, I can make certain parts Grimm. It actually speeds up healing but I couldn't do it earlier cause we were in public."

"Well that's certainly handy!" Yang said laughing. "Get it cause it was a hand but now it's-."

"Yeah I get it." Richard shut her up quickly.

"Anyway." Weiss began again. "What I was trying to say was-"

However she was cut off again as Ruby spoke up. "Can your wing, arm, whatever it is, shoot feathers?"

Richard thought it would be better to show then explain. He did a chop with his wing as sharp black feathers shot from it and plunged into the wall of the dorm.

"Wow that's so cooool!" Ruby squealed, examine the feathers.

"As I was trying to say-" Weiss tried again.

"Could you give me a supply of those-" Ruby asked but was caught of by Weiss screaming voice.

"DO YOU THREE WANT TO KNOW ME AND RICHARD ARE TOGETHER OR NOT!"

Richard just facepalmed as the other three girls faces light up. "Hey congratulations Wolfy!" Yang said, wrapping her arm around the boy. "Looks like you're off the market now."

"Yes he is." Weiss said, pulling the boy towards her.

"Well we all knew it would happen eventually." Blake finally spoke up.

"Yeah hopefully you keep each other in good moods." Ruby said giggling.

"Haha very funny. Don't you three have sleeping to do?" Weiss spoke with a touch of venom in her voice.

"So do you!" Ruby protested.

"I should probably be going to sleep to." Richard said, returning his arm to normal.

"Fine." Weiss huffed,

Richard pulled the heiress close and looked into her eyes. Weiss was taken by surprise and blushed bright red. The boy leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on the girl's lips. Whispering in her ear "See you tomorrow snow angel." With that the boy exited the room and went to his.

Weiss stood paralyzed before Yang spoke up "Snow angel huh?"

"Shut up dolt!" Weiss shot back and went to change into her night clothes.

Inside Richards room he had unarmed his weapons and laid back on the bed. Today was a great day and he could only imagine what the future would bring him. His life was turning around…..for now.


	7. Chapter 7

The Ice Queen's Knight

'Thoughts'

"Normal Dialogue"

Chapter 7

A week has past since the day Weiss and Richard got together. They did many things together, and although only known by Weiss's team and Sun, were thought to be together by many. Weiss however wanted to keep it fairly private so it was not official to the public. The final preparations for the Vytal festival were also completed and the matches would begin in two days. Team RWBY was to face team ABRN from Haven. While SSNR was to face Team NDGO from Shade academy. It was late at night as the members of SSNR were sparring against each other while Weiss, Blake and Ruby watched. Richard was going up against Sun as Neptune was in a shootout with Scarlet,

Fists were exchanged as Sun and Richard went hand to hand. Suns kicks would be blocked by Richard arms but the Faunus was too quick to be more than grazed by the Grimm Shifters punches. "Come on man you can't hit me!" Sun teased avoiding the punches.

However the next one didn't miss as it landed in the boy's face dazing him as Richard then kicked him in the stomach making Sun slid across the floor. "Haha good one." A dazed Sun spoke, leaning up.

"You probably didn't need to hit him that hard." Neptune said coming over.

"I kinda like it. Usually none of us can hit Sun." Scarlet said, joining the group.

Up on the stands the girls began talking while the boys checked on Sun. "So Weiss your boyfriend seems like a true champ." Ruby spoke loudly, nudging Weiss.

"Quiet dunce! Do you want the whole school to know me and him are dating?" Weiss answered.

"What's the big deal about it?" Ruby asked back.

"One I don't want my private business known and second none of my family knows. And if news comes out that the heiress to the Schnee dust company is dating someone and my father finds out who he will forbid it." Was Weiss's lengthy response.

"Richard isn't a bad guy though."

"Yes but my father won't care."

"Don't worry Weiss, I'll try to keep Ruby quiet." Blake joined the conversation.

"Hey! It's not me you have to worry about, it's Yang!" Ruby wined.

The boys, now sure Sun was fine, looked to see Ruby and Weiss argueing. "She likes to argue doesn't she?" Scarlet asked.

"You have no idea." Richard moaned, thinking back to all the arguments the pair have already had.

"You should probably go calm her down, you're good at that. We'll get Sun to our room." Neptune said.

"Right. Night guys." Richard said then began walking over to his girlfriend.

"So there's something going on between them right?" Scarlet asked.

"Oh definitely." Neptune replied, picking up Sun's feet.

Richard walked up to the heiress looking around to make sure the room was clear before wrapping his arms around her waist. He had opened up a lot more in the past week. Although still quiet to most, the people getting close to him helped develop a new Richard. Weiss turned and let out a soft smile seeing her boyfriend. Although not one for public displays of affection she always loved the hugs Richard gave. Making up for 17 years of never giving or getting one on both sides.

"How did I do during training?" The boy asked.

"Very well." The heiress replied.

"How is it that whenever he touches you all anger disappears?" Ruby asked.

"Well it can't be his charming personality." Weiss teased.

"Very funny….sweetie." Richard said with a smile.

Weiss followed by delivering a harsh blow into into his chest, breaking the embrace. "I told you not to call be that dolt!" The heiress huffed.

"You did start it." The boy replied.

"Guys we should probably get to bed. A lot of training to do tomorrow." Ruby chimed in, ending a argument before it begun.

"Fine." Weiss grumbled and took the boy by the hand pulling him along.

"Am I in trouble?" Richard asked, while getting dragged along.

"I don't know yet, but you're not sleeping until I check your arm." Weiss began. "Make sure you've been healing it."

"They are certainly something huh?" Ruby asked.

"Indeed, a match made in heaven, or hell. Can't decide yet." Blake said with a small chuckle.

"Bet you wish you and Sun were like that huh?" Ruby teased.

Blake just growled as she gathered her things and began her way to the dorm. Ruby following in suit yelling "I was just kidding!"

Walking into the Grimm Shifters room Weiss quickly made him sit as she took off the badges. "Weiss I have been healing everyday for the past week. I'm sure it's fine."

"You can never be too sure. That was a very deep cut." Weiss said looking over the wound. It had healed in the week and was now not as long and less red. "Ok you can probably go without wrapping it, but keep the healing going." Weiss then went silent as she looked away from Richard.

"Something bothering you?" The boy asked.

"No, why do you ask?"

You seem worried. Weiss you know you can tell me anything."

"I'm fine." The heiress spoke loudly, sitting down feet away from the boy.

Richard shifted over and wrapped one arm around the girl. "Weiss what's bothering you?"

"I'm just...worried about the festival."

"Weiss you and your team are some of the best fighters I've seen. You're going to do great."

"It's not that." The heiress began. "It's your semblance. No one knows but us and we don't know how people will take it. They could see you as something that cannot be allowed to live."

"I can just not use it."

"But what if you get angry? You can't control it when you get like that."

"Weiss, I promise you my semblance will not be seen in the festival." Richard then placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"Ok I trust you." She said, wrapping her arms tightly around the boy. Who responded by returning the embrace.

They sat there for minutes, silently enjoying each other's warmth and care. Eventually Weiss slowly broke the hug and said her goodbyes, exiting to sleep in her team's room. Richard undressed for the night and laid back in his bed. This next day was big, the final preparations for the festival. He was not worried about his skills, or his arm or his weapons. But a part of him knew Weiss was right. What if his semblance does come out during the festival. Not just will this affect him but Weiss as well. Controlling his anger was a key to finishing this festival.

Richard awoke the next morning to a persistent knocking on his door. Weiss was not used to having to wait so she usually had this type of knock. However opening the door it was instead the other three members of SSNR standing outside the boy's room. "Come on!" Sun began "We have to get training."

"Before breakfast?" Richard asked, sleepily.

"We thought you would be used to it, you did live alone for 10 years." Sun continued.

Richard let out a small groan. "Fine." He said grabbing his clothes and attaching his weapons.

The group went down to the training hall and started with some target practice before breakfast. Neptune took shoots with his railgun, disintegrating the targets on contact. Scarlet used his pistol to hit near the bullseye on every target. Sun surrounded with targets used his Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang to blast them all in nunchuck fashion. Richard was using his dust throwing knives, tossing them across the arena and either freezing the targets in Ice or catching them on fire. This continued on until the group had destroyed basically every target left in the training arena.

"So boy are we ready to go out and win this thing!" Sun screamed.

"I mean who can beat us?" Neptune said cockily.

"Umm I'm pretty sure Team RWBY would have a good chance, JNPR if Pyrrha is doing well. CFVY also fight extremely well." Scarlet said, not understanding the sarcasm in Neptune's voice.

"Well kinda killed the mood there Scarlet." Sun said. "What about you Rich, you ready?"

"I've been ready for fights for the past ten years." The Grimm Shifter spoke while cracking his knuckles.

"I like it!" Sun exclaimed as Richards scroll lit up.

"It's a text from Weiss." He began, opening up the message. "Where are you? We're eating breakfast right now."

"Ooh looks like the Ice Queen wants her King." Sun teased, getting laughs out of Scarlet and Neptune.

"Funny Sun. I was just about to ask how you and Blake are doing?" Richard shot back.

"Well you know...she's just playing hard to get." Sun spoke with uncertainty.

"Sure she is. Anyway I'll see you guys later." Richard said and turned to leave.

As he was walking away Scarlet spoke up. "So him and Weiss are dating right?"

"Yeah. Got together a week ago." Sun spoke, not letting his eyes leave the exit.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Neptune asked.

"Was kind of scared of what the Ice Queen would do. But Richard keeps her calm so I'm not as worried."

In the other part of the castle Richard walked into the cafeteria and was hit with the smell of food. After grabbing his breakfast he was waved down by Weiss and moved to join her and her team. "Where have you been?" Weiss asked as the boy sat down.

"Team training, apparently Sun likes early target practice." The boy answered, letting out a little yawn.

"Don't get too tired there Wolfy. I can't wait to take you out ourselves." Yang said from the other side of the table.

"I'll try. Even though I'm sure sweetie wants a chance to get back at me." Richard said with a smile before he was elbowed in the gut.

"Like she doesn't already?" Blake asked.

"So Rich what about your semblance?" Ruby asked looking off her food.

The three other girls looked on for the boys response although Weiss knew what he was going to say. "Weiss and I already talked about it. I'm not going to use it."

"What if you get angry? You and Yang have a tendency to just let it out." Ruby continued.

"Hey!" Yang complained.

"Just going to have to keep my calm."

"And if you don't and your semblance appears?" Blake asked staring down the boy.

Richard looked to Weiss to see the worry and curiosity in her eyes before answering. "If it comes out, I will deal with it as it goes. And if I have to run don't help me."

"But why? Shouldn't we try to convince them you're good?" Ruby asked.

"They wouldn't believe you and it would just be getting yourselves in trouble. Plus seeing me will cause fear which will attract Grimm. And they will need you four to help defend."

Weiss intertwined her fingers with her boyfriends. "But that won't happen right?" She asked softly.

"I'll try my best." Richard replied.

"Anyway…" Yang began. "Let's change topics! How are you two doing hmmm?"

Weiss immediately blushed and let go of the boy's hand. However Richard had a plan to save his girlfriend. "Actually maybe we should talk about Blake and Sun." The boy said causing Blake's ears to perk up.

"What about us?" The Faunus growled.

"When are your going to make it official?" The boy teased.

"Oooh Blake and Sun. I've been waiting for the two of you to get together." Yang spoke while grabbing her teammate into a hug.

Richard laughed as he was pulled away by Weiss to the courtyard outside the cafeteria. "What's up?" The boy asked.

Weiss did not answer as she looked around and then pulled the boy into a passionate kiss. Just like their first they could still taste the food on each other's lips. Richard had become a lot better kisser over the week and Weiss soon came to enjoy every kiss, fast or long. Pulling away the boy smiled. "What was that for?"

"For being you." The heiress said and gave the boy a quick hug.

"Ah Mr Spartan." A voice said from the side of the couple, who turned to see Ozpin.

"Hello Headmaster." Richard replied startled.

"Sorry to interrupt your intimate moment but could you come walk with me?" Ozpin spoke softly.

"Oh umm of course." Richard said walking towards the headmaster, his face blushing hard.

The two walked off and Weiss turned to go back to the cafeteria. The pair continued walking until they were in the clearing from a week ago. No one had said a word since the trek began so Richard broke the silence. "Sir what is this about?"

"Tell me, do you know how you're able to change?" Ozpin asked.

"No, I've tried to figure it out but never could."

"Indeed. Well ever since reports of a human changing into Grimm popped up I have been researching. That's how I found you, an associate of mine named Qrow was the one who gave you that letter to come here."

"If you have been researching then do you know how I got this power?" Richard asked with hope rising in his voice.

"Possibly. Would you shift for me please?"

Richard looked around hesitantly before Ozpin continued. "Do not worry no one is around but me."

Richard nodded and took a deep breath. Closing his eyes he concentrated as the smoke surrounded him. Black ooze surrounded the boy as flesh was replaced with fur and his body tripled in size. When the smoke clear the Beowolf major stood before Ozpin. "Fascinating. Tell me do you still believe yourself a monster?"

"How can I not? Some people may not see me like that, but this….power, it's not normal." Richard spoke, his voice low and deep like it was last week.

"Ms Schnee does not think as such."

"Weiss is different. I don't know what I did in life to deserve her but...I'm glad I did."

"She does seem to have had an effect on you." Ozpin spoke while taking sips of his coffee.

"Yes, but how does this have to do with me getting this power?"

"Well I'm not entirely sure but I can tell you this. You were not born with this power."

"So you're saying by second parents gave me this power somehow?"

"Precisely." Ozpin replied.

Richard looked down at his claws and opened and closed them. Walking over to the see of the clearing he slashed down some trees. "It's odd." He begun. "I know I'm more human than Grimm but when I'm transformed it just feels...comfortable."

"There is still so much you don't know about your past Mr Spartan. My only fear is that it will all come out to soon." Ozpin replied.

Richard looked at the Headmaster and sent out a bone chilling howl. Transforming back into a human he turned and began to walk back to the campus. "What was the howl for?" Ozpin asked, stopping the boy,

"I like to have a little fun with the students." Richard said with a smile and continued walking.

Ozpin looked on as the boy walked away. "Soon, you will know the truth."

That night the boy sat in a empty Team RWBY dorm as the door opened to the four girls. "Richard what are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"Felt like saying goodnight to you guys."

"How did you get in here?" Yang began. "The door was locked."

"But your window wasn't and I can turn into something that flies remember?" The boy replied.

Weiss sat next to the boy on her bed and softly laid her head on his shoulder. "Someone seems tired." Richard said.

Weiss just nodded as she got more comfortable on the boy. "We have been training since you left to go talk with Ozpin." Blake spoke up.

"What was that about anyway?" Weiss finally said.

"Not important right now. What is would be you guys are first tommorow."

"We're going to kick some but!" Yang screamed getting a high five from her sister.

"I don't doubt your skills at all." Richard said, playing with Weiss's hair.

"Dolt." Weiss said, smacking his hand away. "Don't mess with my hair."

"There she is." Richard said with a chuckle.

"We should probably get some sleep. You to Richard." Ruby spoke up.

"Fair enough." Richard said getting up and giving Weiss a small kiss goodbye. When he keep the three girls all looked at Weiss, who just looked confused. "What?" She asked.

"He loves you, even if he doesn't know it yet." Blake said.

"D-dolts, shut up!" Weiss said turning away from her group who all burst into a giggling fit.

Richard laid in his bed looking up to the ceiling. Many nights were spent like this usually focused on one topic. Tonight was the topic of tomorrow's opening. He was going to show off his skills for the first time to the public and other students. As much as he wanted to win what Richard wanted more was just to show what a huntsmen should be and how they should fight. And maybe...just maybe, a chance to go one on one with his new girlfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

The Ice Queen's Knight

'Thoughts'

"Normal Dialogue"

Chapter 8

"Welcome to the first match of the Vytal Festival!" Professor Port's voice boomed throughout the stadium. "Our ongoing match is Team RWBY of Beacon against Team ABRN of Haven."

"Yes and an exciting battle it has been." The green haired professor with glasses known as Oobleck said, sitting right next to Port. "Let's take you down to the action."

The two teams were spread across the battlefield, both fighting their own battles. Half the field was a floor of ice with tall peaks, the other a volcano floor with hot steam blowing out. Blake was currently in the middle of fighting Reese Chloris and her hoverboard. The turquoise haired girl used it as a sword combating Blake and her Gambol Shroud. After one more clash the explosion of the impact sent Reese into the air and landing hard on her but.

In the stands sat the members of Team SSNR, watching the fight and cheering for the girls of RWBY. "That looked like it hurt." Scarlet spoke first.

"Haha yeah it was awesome. Go Blake!" Sun yelled, standing up and cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Aren't you going to cheer for Weiss?" Scarlet asked, looking at Richard.

"Weiss knows I'm not much for public scenes and I talked to her before the match." Richard replied, his eyes not leaving the battle.

"Probably not the only thing he did to Weiss before the match." Neptune murmured and got a laugh out of Sun.

"What did you say?" Richard said, letting some anger appear in his voice and glaring at the trident wielder.

"Nothing!" Neptune squeaked, trying to hide behind Sun.

Back in the fight Reese Chloris had been eliminated as it was now a four against three. Weiss had summoned a giant ice hand that trapped the two male members of ABRN and began rolling them across the field. Their leader and last standing member Arslan Altan quickly realized she was the last hope as she took a position in the balls path. She got into a stance and brought one arm back, when the ball got close she punched it with all her might and shattered it, freeing the two boys.

However this would be their end as Weiss created a ice slide that Yang begin boosting on. Blake launched her Gambol Shroud in rope form, which Yang caught, as Ruby flung the Faunus forward sending both her and Yang flying at the remaining members of ABRN. Blake then flung Yang forward as the blonde gave all three one big punch and sent them flying off the arena.

"And we have a triple knockout resulting in a victory for Team RWBY." Ports voice spoke throughout the speakers.

"Haha yes!" Sun screamed, jumping around.

"They fought extremely well." Scarlet said.

In the arena the girls were all celebrating and relaxing from their victory while beginning to leave the arena. Richard smiled as the girls walked away and stood up to meet Weiss at the exit. "Hey where you going?" Neptune asked.

"Gotta congratulate my girlfriend don't I?" Richard said still smiling, continuing to walk out of the stands.

"We have a fight soon!" Neptune screamed.

"Eh don't worry about, he'll be back in time." Sun said relaxing into his seat.

Down at the fairground the four girls sat at a food stand hoping to get some food before heading back for Team SSNRs fight. Richard saw his white haired heiress girlfriend sitting between Ruby and Blake and quietly snuck up on her. Putting his head on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist he embraced the girl. "Good job today girls," He began. "Specially you sweetie."

"D-dolt I said not in public." Weiss shyly spoke, her face turning bright red.

"Hehe sorry, still getting used to be a boyfriend." Richard said, releasing the heiress from the embrace.

"Well in our eyes you're doing a great job." Ruby spoke up.

"Yeah, can I get a piece of that?" Yang purred, to which the heiress glared at her.

"Sorry Yang but I think I'm spoken for."

"Yeah for a long time." Weiss said, grabbing the boy's arm.

"Already talking about marriage I see." Yang teased, whispering under her breath, however heard by all.

"Don't you need to get ready for your fight Richard?" Ruby asked, attempting to change the subject.

"I'm ready, and the guys could win this without me if they really wanted to." The boy replied.

"I think she meant your fight is starting in ten minutes." Blake spoke up, previously enjoying her helping of fish.

"Dunce!" Weiss yelled. "Only you would be late to a match, come on."

With that Weiss grabbed the boy's arm tighter and took off towards the ships back to the arena. "Shouldn't we go too?" Yang asked, finishing her meal.

"Yeah we have two boyfriends to watch, right Blake?" Ruby teased to which Blake growled and pounced on the scythe wielder. "No bad kitty!" Ruby screamed out.

Back at the arena the members of SSNR were waiting for Richard to make their entrance. They saw Weiss run up pulling Richard behind her. "Where have you been?" Sun asked.

"This lazy dunce forgot what time his match started at. Your welcome by the way." Weiss replied.

"Well come on let's go!" Sun said as he, Neptune and Scarlet exited into the arena.

"Well wish me luck." Richard said turning to enter. However he was stopped as Weiss grabbed his hood, turned him around and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Her soft lips felt like heaven as they brushed against the boy's. Richard blushed hard during the kiss and lost control of his body, his right leg lifting behind him.

"Good luck." Weiss said, breaking the kiss and turning away. Richard smiled and ran off to join his team.

"Welcome to the next match of the four on four round! We have Team SSNR of Haven versus Team NDGO of Shade." Port boomed through the speakers.

"Yes and quite a exciting match as we have the crowd favorites of SSNR with their newest member Richard Spartan of Beacon." Oobleck commented.

Walking into the arena Sun, Neptune and Scarlet waved to the crowd as the girls held up signs proclaiming their love. Richard just walked, scanning the crowd for Weiss. Arriving at the middle circle they saw the enemy team of NDGO. First the leader a girl with purple hair and a crossbow that can turn into a sword by the name of Nebula Violette. Second a girl with a spear and blonde hair named Dew Gayl. Next Gwen Darcy, a black haired girl with a assortment of dust throwing knives. Finally a girl with red hair and a dagger known as Octavia Ember.

Neptune smiled and shot a wink at the girls. "Remember ladies, hands above the waist." He said, motioning with his hands.

Sun placed a hand on Neptune's shoulder and spoke to the girls. "Ignore him, for he, yeah he's dumb."

The first map selection dial had started to spin. Passing through the various fields until the desert popped up, then the side of the field the girls stood on changed into a desert with a mountain peak. "I hope I don't get sand in my shorts." Scarlet remarked.

"Really that's what you're worried about?" Richard asked him.

The other dial had now stopped, landing on a beach area. The half behind the boys rose to see a body of water with patches of islands and a shipwrecked boat at the end. "Nice the beach." Nebula stated.

Neptune froze as his head turned to see the water behind them. The countdown for the match had begun as Neptune looked frozen solid. Sun was poking him trying to get him to move as Scarlet prepared to battle and Richard pulled his hood up, going invisible. Finally the countdown ended and Neptune took off to the top of the mountain.

"What's Neptune doing?" Yang asked, from the stands.

"Oh no." Blake began. "Neptune is...afraid of the water."

"Neptune what are you doing?" Sun yelled.

"Getting the high ground!"

"On the enemies side?" Scarlet asked.

"They would never expect it!" Neptune replied.

"He's not wrong." Dew said, as the four girls turned to attack Neptune.

Attempting to jump up to Neptune, Gwen was cut off as Richard threw his own throwing knives at her. She fell onto the sand and looked to find her attacker. Only to get hit and slid further away from the base of the mountain. Looking she saw Richard uncloak, his red eyes shining under his hood. He reached for his katanas as Octavia jumped over a dune to his right knocking him back.

Elsewhere Sun was fighting Dew, jumping to avoid the mini sand tornados she would hurl with her spear. Pulling out his staff, Sun jumped next to the girl and began clashing their weapons against each other. They went back and forth blocking blow after blow. Finally Sun reached around with his tail pulling Dews spear off balance and delivering a direct blow to her. Switching to nunchuck form he landed shot after shot into the girl. Delivering one last kick sending her flying and eliminating her from the match.

Nebula, being able to reach the top, engaged a fight with Neptune. And after a sword on trident stalemate, flyed back and shot two arrows at the edge Neptune was at. "Ha you missed." Neptune said to her.

"Look again." Nebula said with a smile and wink.

Looking down Neptune noticed the edge he was standing on began to crack. Looking back up to the girl, the floor underneath him gave out as he started tumbling down the mountain and rolling into the water. Sitting up he looked around and screamed seeing himself in the water, passing out and eliminating himself. "Just like that we are down to a three on three." Port said through the speakers.

"Well that was kinda anti climatic." Yang said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah who passes out by sitting in water." Ruby complained.

"Hey Scarlet instead of helping Sun why don't you go help Richard!" Weiss yelled, standing up in her seat.

"Geez Weiss didn't know you liked to cheer." Yang teased.

"You know why I am dunce." Weiss shot back at the blonde.

Back in the fight Richard was currently holding off a two versus one. Slicing Gwen's knives as they flew at him and blocking Octavia's strikes. Getting pushed closer to the water Richards feet were eventually covered. Nebula as she jumped down shot a electric arrow into the water by Richard. "Ahhhh!" The boy's shrieked as jolts shot through his body, bringing him to his knees. Gwen and Octavia watched waiting for him to be called out but it never came. Slowly the eyes under Richards hood opened back up as he slowly stood up and pulled out his pistols. Firing shot after shot, the sand sprayed across the field blinding the two girls as Richard jumped toward and engaged Octavia as Scarlet, coming to help, took Gwen.

Scarlet, facing an already weak Gwen, shot down every knife she attempted to throw and began landing hit after hit on the girl. Eventually causing her to crash into the side of the mountain, falling to the ground and being eliminated. Scarlet however would soon be taken down as Nebula came running up and delivering two hard punches and a final kick to the groin, freezing the boy and causing him to fall to the ground. "Oooh a hard shot but eliminated nonetheless." Oobleck said.

"This is getting close." Ruby said.

"They will win, I know they will." Weiss said.

"What makes you say that?" Yang asked.

Weiss turned her head and smiled. "Because Richard doesn't lose. Unless it's to me of course." The heiress said.

The four remaining combatants were fighting in a straight line. Nebula versus Sun and Octavia versus Richard. Unknown to the girls, the remaining members of SSNR were pushing them together until they were back to back. When the two girls crashed into each other is when they knew they were doomed. "Now!" Sun yelled as he used his semblance to make three light copies of himself. Two keeping the girls in place as the third went and gave Richard a extra boost as he jumped into the sky. As he descended he launched every ice knife he hard freezing the girls in place and allowing Sun to collapse of exhaustion. Pulling out his pistols Richard unleashed a barrage onto the two girls, draining them of any aura and ensuring the double knockout.

"And there we have it! Team SSNR will move on the the doubles round after the final stand by Sun and Richard!" Port boomed through the speakers.

"Wow that was really close." Ruby said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yep the dorks move on." Yang teased.

Down on the arena floor Sun was dancing as Richard stood there facepalming over the antics of his team member. While Scarlet stood over Neptune trying to wake him up. "Emphasis on dorks." Blake said, blushing.

"Hey boys." Yang said, now at the fairground as the two teams reunited.

"You guys did really well." Ruby complimented.

"Well I think we gotta give Rich a lot of credit. He held a two versus one for awhile." Sun said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah and who's bright idea was that?" Weiss asked, angrily.

"Weiss calm down, Neptune being on his "lockdown mission" forced some situations." Richard said while trying to calm down his girlfriend.

"So do you guys know who's moving on?" Scarlet asked, trying to change the subject.

"Me and the Ice Queen." Yang said with a snicker.

Weiss turned but was soon wrapped up in her boyfriend's arms for the security of everyone. She desperately tried to kick her way out but to no avail. "What about you guys?" Yang continued.

"Well Richard and I of course! You up for it boy!" Sun yelled with excitement.

"Of course." Richard spoke, recoiling from a kick in his unmentionables. "Assuming this one doesn't break me first."

"Well put me down and I won't have to!" Weiss screamed, as the boy put her down. "Good, now come with me." Weiss finished starting to walk away, Richard in tow.

"They are some couple eh?" Sun asked, to which the group nodded.

After their walk and now sitting back in the clearing the couple began talking. "How did I do?" Richard asked.

"Well you fought well, but you gave up your cloak to early and the sword fighting was sloppy." Weiss replied.

"Good to know. Thanks for the good luck by the way."

"Oh well...you know I care, as much as I might not say it." Weiss spoke with a blush growing on her face.

"It's not easy for both of us, that's why we're perfect together." Richard said while placing his forehead on Weiss's.

"Well I can't argue on that."

"So stop talking." Richard said as he leaned into a kiss. The two embraced each other in that clearing. Putting all the love they shared and could not yet admit into the kiss. However to occupied to notice the trees rustling and in some cases falling in the distance.


	9. Chapter 9

The Ice Queen's Knight

'Thoughts'

"Normal Dialogue"

Chapter 9

It was now mid evening around Beacon academy as the sun was preparing to set. You could see the moon began to appear as the tone was happy and adrenaline filled after the eventful four on four rounds. Back at the fairgrounds Ruby was walking around enjoying the sights. The various food stands the scythe wielder could fill her stomach with. The games she could play to entertain her child self. Team JNPR walking towards her to talk.

"Hey Ruby." Jaune said, as he and his team met the girl.

"Hey guys! How did the fight go?" Ruby asked.

"We won!" Nora cheered with a giggle.

"Although with some miscommunication." Pyrrha said embarrassingly.

"Well if you guys listened to my power move names that wouldn't of happened." Jaune said with a huff.

"Well at least you won." Ruby tried to stop an argument.

"Yeah your right. So how did SSNR do?" Jaune asked, already knowing the results of Team RWBY's match.

"They won, although don't bring it up to Weiss. She was…defensive over how much Richard had to do." Ruby replied.

"Guessing he's moving on to the doubles?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, him and Sun. Yang and Weiss are for us." Ruby replied again.

"Guess we will be seeing them." Pyrrha added in.

"You guys are facing Richard and Sun!" Ruby shrieked..

"Yes. Ren and I hope to give a good match." Pyrrha continued.

"I wanna see that fight so badly." Ruby said, mesmerized. The group then began to walk around the fair and see what was to be saw.

Back in the clearing the couple was sitting next to each other in a lovers embrace. Enjoying the others company in the silence was an event they always loved. The moonlight was a perfect compliment to the heiress's beauty as Richard observed how lucky he was to be where he was. However Weiss would break the silence and the moment by standing up. "We should be getting back." She said.

"Aww why?" Richard asked, standing up as well.

"Because our teams will need us to get ready."

"Weiss we have five days before the next round starts, we can take a day or two off." Richard said back.

"Just cause you're my boyfriend does not mean I will allow you to be a lazy dunce." Weiss said getting ready to pull the boy.

Richard sighed and looked off behind Weiss. It was then we he saw a pair of red eyes peeking out. The boy's eyes went wide as a Ursa flew out and was going for Weiss. "Weiss move!" Richard yelled as he pushed her out of the way. When Weiss opened her eyes she saw a Beowolf Major with its back to her. The beast shot its claw through the Ursas body and threw it to the side. Richard, in Beowolf form, turned to the heiress. "Are you ok?" He asked, calmly.

Weiss just nodded, Richard gave a sigh of relief and fell to one knee. "What's wrong?" The heiress asked as she rushed to the boy.

"Just got a little cut up." Richard replied, motioning to the claw marks across his chest.

"Come on, let's get you back to the castle." Weiss said, trying to convince him to shift back.

"Wait." Richard began as he started sniffing the air. "They're more."

Just then four more Ursas came prowling out from the forest. Weiss grabbed Myrtenaster and took her battle stance. While Richard slowly got up and let out a ear piercing battle scream.

At the fairgrounds the guests all heard the ear piercing screech as some began to turn and make their way to safety, fearing an incoming attack. Ruby and the members of JNPR turned to the direction the screech came from.

"Oh no." Ruby said quietly.

"What? What's wrong?" Jaune asked.

"Weiss and Richard went that way and haven't come back yet." The scythe wielder replied.

"Well come on, let's not just sit here!" Nora said, as she and the rest of the group went into the forest with their weapons drawn.

Back in the clearing the couple was now fighting off four Ursas. Richard stood trying to stay standing, fighting off two Ursas. Blocking their slashes and sending back one of his own. A Ursa that had been fighting Weiss stopped and began a charge at Richard. Reaching him and sending him flying into a tree Weiss stopped as a wave of anger went through her body. She quickly summons a series of glyphs as she sliced and diced the one Ursa fighting her. Rushing over to Richard she hurriedly asked "Are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine. Just gotta get up." Richard said, slowly rising.

"Stay down let me!" Weiss tried to convince him.

"No!" The boy barked, standing straight up. "I won't let you get hurt fighting for me."

Richard then took off at the remaining Ursas with a renewed spirit. He began landing lightning quick strikes on each one as they had no time to block or counter. Delivering a hard strike through one's head left the Grimm Shifter in a two versus one. "Ice!" The boy commanded.

The heiress summoned two glyphs under the Ursas as their legs were contained in ice. Rushing forward Richard jumped over them and pushing them into the ground. "Now Weiss!"

Weiss rushed forward with Myrtenaster and delivered a quick strike at the necks of both Ursas. Having them fall to the ground and their bodies dissolving into smoke. Richard fell onto his knees breathing hard. "Well that was fun."

"You reckless dunce." Was all Weiss said.

"Hey at least we know we make a good team." Richard said back.

Just then Ruby and Team JNPR came charging into the clearing. "Weiss you ok?" Ruby asked.

"Yes we're-"

"Get the Beowolf!" Jaune shouted, as he and the rest of JNPR charged forward.

"Wait!" Ruby and Weiss shouted but to no avail.

Richard was left at the mercy of JNPR as he avoided their attacks. Taking shots from Ren the boys agility quickly fell. Trying not to hurt his new friends Richard only redirected their attacks onto trees near him. Nora shooting out her grenades caused the boy to roll out and when he stood up was facing the three members. Richard was about to speak to save his life when he let out another ear piercing scream. Looking down he saw Pyrrha's spear cut through his body and stay there. He looked over to Weiss who was in utter shock as the boy fell to the ground.

"No, no, no, no!" Weiss sobbed as she ran over and crouched next to Richard.

"Weiss move it's not dead yet!" Jaune tried to warn her.

"It's not a Grimm you idiot!" The heires shot back, tears trailing down her face.

"What do you mean it's not a-" Jaune began but was cut off as the beast was surrounded in a black smoke.

When it cleared they all saw something that horrified them. There was Richard, Pyrrha's spear sticking right through him as his blood stained the ground. The boy looked up and saw Weiss with tears in her eyes. With his last bit of strength he reached up cupping her cheek, trying to rub away her tears as the last thing he saw was Weiss screaming his name before it all went to black.

When the light came back to Richard he was laying in a bed. Looking around he saw his cloak with bloodstains and weapons on a nearby chair. Continuing his search he saw more empty beds in a gloomy room with dark grey walls. He heard the door open as he turned his head to see Ozpin walking in. "Mr Spartan glad to see you are awake. I heard you would be soon."

"Wh-where am I? What happened?" Richard asked slowly.

"You're in the medical bay you took quite a hit. After defeating the four Ursas JNPR attacked you not knowing of your ability. Ms Nikos was able to get her spear through your body. I won't lie to you, you are lucky to be alive."

"Weiss is she okay?"

"Ms Schnee is fine, but she does miss you greatly. The past two days have been rough for her." Ozpin replied.

"I don't deserve someone like her."

"Now I think many would disagree, including your parents. I know they didn't have much time for you but they always wanted what was best and knew you would impact people's lives. And if you were to ask Ms Schnee and her team, they would find you more than deserving."

"Thank you Headmaster. I-I needed to hear that." Richard replied, letting a small smile on his face.

"You are welcome Mr Spartan. I will let the girls know you're awake." Ozpin said and got up to leave.

"Headmaster, what about the festival?" Richard asked before Ozpin could leave.

Ozpin turned to answer. "Well you have three days before the next round. Can you heal in time?" With that he left the medical bay.

Richard sat there now alone, contemplating what Ozpin had said. 'Do they all think I deserve Weiss? Would my parents believe that I'm right for her? Can I even heal in time to fight? I know I want to but what will she want.' Richards train of thought was cut off as the doors slammed open.

He turned to see Team RWBY walking in. Ruby, Blake and Yang all had relieved faces, but when it comes to Weiss well….and here Richard thought those Ursas were scary. The heiress quickly rushed over to the boy as he began to speak. "Weiss I'm-" SLAP! A big red mark was left on the side of the boy's face.

"You reckless, careless, insufferable dolt! What were you thinking? You could have died and then what-" Now Weiss was cut off as the boy used all the strength he could muster to pull the girl into a hug. Weiss's red face was now caused by a blush instead of anger. As she threw away her public affection policy and hugged the boy tight. As if she was going to lose him.

"I'm sorry." The boy whispered to her.

Weiss broke the embrace and stared into the boy's eyes. For the first time she saw something in his eyes that she never wanted to see again. Fear. The fear of death, the fear of failure, the fear of losing her. Weiss gave a soft smile as she wiped a tear away. "Shut up." She said and dove into a passionate kiss. To say either party missed this event would be an underestimate. As feelings pent up over the past few days we're all released into one heavenly kiss. The members of RWBY all watched on smirking. Not wanting to interrupt the long overdue moment and fearing repercussions from doing so.

Breaking the kiss Weiss looked back into the boy's eyes. "Please don't ever scare me like that again."

Richard gave her a little smirk. "Like I said I'm not going anywhere."

"Good to see you awake Wolfy." Yang said as her and the other members of RWBY walked closer.

"Hehe yeah. Least now I know I can survive a spear." Richard replied.

"Don't try again!" The four girls all yelled out, to which Richard quickly nodded his head.

"We thought we lost you for a second." Blake spoke up.

"I did to." Richard began. "But I have reasons to live." He finished as he looked at Weiss, who gave a bright pink blush.

"Will you two just say you love each other already!" Yang teased loudly, causing the couple to blush and look away.

"Anyway the doctors said you're free to go but need to be under supervision." Ruby began.

"And guess who volunteered." Yang finished.

Richard looked over to the heiress who gave a little smile. "Well someone has to watch the laziest dunce alive."

"Thanks sweetie." Richard said with a small chuckle. Then braced for a hit, but none came.

"I'll let you have that once." The heiress replied. "Now come on let's get you back to your room."

Richard slowly rose out of the bed with assistance from Weiss as the pair began to walk together. The trek was longer than usual as the boy was limping the entire way. Reaching the rooms the groups split up as Richard and Weiss went into the boy's room. "You know you have to talk to JNPR about your semblance now." Weiss said, as she helped the boy sit on the bed.

"Yeah I know. Think I should tell my team as well?" Richard asked.

"I can't decide that for you but I believe it would be right." Weiss replied, sitting next to the boy.

"Weiss thank you for this. Everyday I think how much I don't deserve you and that you could have any guy in the world, so why me?"

Weiss laid her head on the boy's shoulder before speaking. "Because your better than any guy in the world. You don't see me as a pretty face or a way to get rich. You see me as well…."

"The happiness in my life." Richard finished for her.

"Yes that. And well I see you as that for me. In my eyes no one is more deserving than you. You cheer me up when i'm upset, calm me down when I'm angry, keep me safe even if it kills you. No one else has ever done those things for me and...and…" Weiss then went silent as a bright pink blush grew across her face. She looked away from the boy before pouncing on him and pushing him into the bed. "I love you!" She screamed and pressed her lips onto the boy's.

Richard was in heaven. Not only was this kiss different then all the others but Weiss said she loved him. Him! Of all people! The first time anyone had said they loved him and it was the heiress who he realized he loved back just as much. Breaking the kiss Weiss looked to the side expecting Richard to be confused or upset. However the boy just reached up and cupped her face. "I love you too." He said, while Weiss's eyes formed tiny tears that got hidden when she snuggled into the boy's chest. And there they lay, snuggling into each other as time flew by. Not allowing anything to bother them and letting the events of tomorrow happen tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

The Ice Queen's Knight

'Thoughts'

"Normal Dialogue"

Chapter 10

Richard woke up the next morning to the sun shining through his window. He looked down to see the heiress's face, shown beautifully with the sun, snuggled into his chest. A smile was worn on her face and it appeared that it had been there the whole night. Richard was startled as the heiress shifted position and snuggled closer, signaling she was awake. The boy heard her whisper "My Wolfy." As she took a tighter grip, as if Richard was slipping away from her.

Richard smiled and began to stroke the girl's shoulder. 'What have I done to deserve you?' He asked himself. The girls eyes slowly opened at the feeling of her shoulder being rubbed. Her soft blue eyes met his dim red ones as the boy gave off a soft smile. "Morning Weissy."

"Dolt. Did...did you hear anything I said?" The heiress replied slowly and turning red.

"Oh not much. Only "My Wolfy"." The boy replied with a light chuckle.

"Dunce!" Weiss screamed and hid her face in his chest.

"I thought you didn't like that nickname?"

"Well...it's cute." Weiss replied, muffled by the boy's chest.

"Fair enough. So what to do today?" The boy asked.

"Well for starters you need to heal." Weiss said, looking up and sitting on the edge of the bed. "The doubles round is tomorrow and you need to be ready."

"Ok so I'll heal and you will?" The boy said, sitting up next to the girl.

"I will go get us breakfast." Weiss replied, putting her boots on.

"Wow Weiss getting someone food. Don't let your team see this." Richard said with a chuckle but then received a jab in his side.

"Dunce. Be glad I didn't hit your bad side. Now heal." The heiress said, leaving the room.

Walking down to the cafeteria, Weiss saw all the normal Beacon morning sights. The students all at their own time making their way to eat. Birds flew overhead going to wherever they wanted. Some teams were heading to the arena for practice before the next round. Weiss however had other matters before training. Entering the cafeteria, she was waved over by her team. She grabbed the food for her and Richard and went to see them. "Hey Weiss. Where were you last night?" Ruby asked.

"Oh well umm I just slept over at Richards." The heiress replied.

"Oooooh already doing it I see?" Yang teased the girl.

"NO! I just had to make sure he was healing." Was Weiss's flustered response.

"Uh huh sure. So is he good in bed?" Yang purred.

"Get your head out of the gutters Yang." Weiss huffed and looked away.

"I'm guessing the food is for him then?" Blake asked.

"Yes. I told him to heal and I would get breakfast."

"How is he doing?" Ruby asked.

"He should be able to go tomorrow. I just don't know how long he could handle."

"He's a big boy, fighting is in his blood. Along with that Grimm ooze." Yang added in.

"Well I'm going to do my best to get him to 100%" Weiss finished.

"Such a caring wife you are." Yang teased again.

"Why you little-" Weiss started.

"Why don't you just go bring Richard the food Weiss. We will deal with Yang." Ruby spoke up.

Weiss huffed a reply then walked out of the cafeteria. Yang just held her hands up and got a high five from the two girls as a laughing fit erupted.

In a separate room across the school three teens sat. The rooms lights were off and windows securely looked. "So boss what's this new plan you had?" A boy with silver hair asked.

"Yeah you seemed pretty excited about it." A girl with green hair added in.

"Mercury, Emerald, I have found us something that will be able to turn the tides in our favor." A girl with dark black hair spoke and showed the other two her phone. On the scream was footage of Richard changing into a Beowolf and fighting off Grimm.

"A human who can change into a Grimm?" Emerald asked, startled.

"Precisely. Richard Spartan is his name." The black haired girl continued.

"What can he do to help us?" Mercury asked.

A devious smile erupted on the black haired girl as she spoke. "He can do plenty. Divide them in a way, we never could."

"Well how much does this change the plans?" Mercury asked.

"Not much. We just need him to reach the semifinals against that fool Ironwoods precious Penny." The dark haired girl replied.

"Then what? He doesn't seem to use his powers in battle." Emerald added in.

"Yes but with some digging, we can make him mad enough to. Then everything will fall into place." The three all smiled as they saw where this plan was headed. To the destruction of Beacon academy.

Weiss walked back to her boyfriend's room balancing the two trays in her hands. Of course years of training has left this as a relatively easy task to handle. Opening the door she saw a Beowolf, a lot smaller than the one Richard usually transforms into, curled into a ball on the floor. Upon the heiress's entrance the boy picked his head up and titled it to the side, giving off a little "Yip!"

"Really? Are you that childish?" Weiss asked.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. I was healing as you said." The boy replied, shifting out of his form and reaching for his food.

"Let me see your wound first." Weiss said, smacking his hand away.

The boy groaned then lifted his shirt up so Weiss could examine."Was this what you wanted?" Weiss ignored his comment and continued to look at the wound. It was defiantly healthier than it was last night. However it would still be uncertain what condition Richard would be in to fight. "So how does it look nurse?"

"Not bad, but you might be fighting through pain." The heiress replied.

"That's not bad. Can I eat now?" The boy asked.

Weiss giggled at the boy's hunger and passed him his tray. The two then began to eat their breakfast. Knowing they would need it for the day. "So I took the liberty of doing you a favor." Weiss spoke up.

"And what would that be?"

"I told your team and JNPR to meet us in the clearing around noon."

"Well, today's the day then." Richard said, turning to look out the window.

"I know it might be hard but I'm here with you every step of the way." Weiss said, intertwining her fingers with his.

"Thank you." Was all the boy said as he leaned over and kissed the heiress's blushing cheek.

Noon came by in a flash as the couple was walking to the clearing. The sun was now shining brightly above the school as the campus was now in full swing. Richard walked nervously, not knowing how his new friends would react to his power. Leaving Beacon would be like debating and what it could do to Weiss. The boy shook his head and tried to be confident. Entering the clearing the boy's of SSNR and members of JNPR all sat there waiting.

"Ice queen what's this all about?" Sun asked.

"You will see soon enough." Weiss answered.

"Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked Richard.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I've taken a lot worse than your spear." The Grimm Shifter replied.

"Wait why did she get you with her spear?" Sun asked.

"Guys it's time you knew. My semblance...it's not normal. In fact well, it might be easier to just show you." Richard then went quiet as the black smoke surrounded him.

"What's going on?" Sun asked.

"You'll see! It's actually pretty cool!" Nora screamed.

When the smoke cleared Richard stood as the same beast JNPR fought days ago. His dark red eyes shined bright even in the day as his tongue slithered out of his mouth. His claws sunk into the ground and his arms moved around, showing off his sharp claws. "Now you see, the monster I really am."

"How is this possible?" Ren asked calmly.

"I don't know. All I can say is somehow my second parents had something to do with it." Richard continued.

"Just so you know his second parents were Beowolves." Weiss added in.

"What!" All of Team JNPR yelled.

"What she was trying to say was I was saved by them. They weren't monsters, we never hurt anyone."

"Have you ever hurt anyone with this power?" Jaune asked.

The boy went silent as he looked over at Weiss. His head went down as he shifted back into a human. "Sadly yes, I hurt Weiss once."

Weiss then stepped forward. "Now wait. When I found out he had this power and didn't tell me I was upset. However he has made it up to me, he even saved my life. And there isn't anyone else I would want to call my boyfriend then him." Weiss finished and wrapped her arms around the boy.

"Weiss…." Richard began.

"Don't, you've protected me. Now it's my turn."

"Richard, do you have control over this power?" Pyrrha asked.

Richard went silent for a second and then responded. "Yes." He replied with confidence, looking the redhead in the eyes.

"Well, then okay. Your secret is safe with us." The spartan girl continued, her team nodding in agreement.

"That's great and Sun?" Richard asked, looking to his team leader.

"Are you kidding!? Man you should have told us about this sooner! Your powers are awesome?" Sun exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked.

"Sun means that we all find your semblance awesome and that we don't care about it cause you are you." Scarlet added in.

"Yeah and that your secret is safe." Neptune finished.

"Wow thanks guys. This actually went better than expected." Richard said with a small smile.

"Hey man, we're all family now. It's what we do." Sun said.

"Family….it's certainly been awhile since being in one of those."

"Well get use to it." Weiss said as she turned the boy's head. The two stared into each other's eyes lovingly. The other seven teens quickly got the hint they wanted to be alone and took off. Sun and the boy's laughing while Jaune cried and the girls smiled at the couples love.

The couple in the clearing embraced each other tightly. Weiss with her arms around Richard's neck and his arms around her waist. Gentle red eyes locked with soft blue ones. "I love you Weiss." The boy said.

"I know….Wolfy." The heires replied with a giggle and kissed the boy passionately.

The soft lips of Weiss met the softening lips of her boyfriend. This kiss was just as magical as all the ones they've shared. Although this one added a tinge of something else, but Richard couldn't put a name to it. It took till the two broke the kiss for him to name the feeling. True love.

The couple smiled at each other until they heard a sound overhead. Looking up they saw a series of Atlas ships flying past. However Weiss's eyes opened up as she recognized the ships. Richard saw this and asked. "What's wrong?"

"I-I know those ships." Weiss said slowly.

"So? What's so special about them?" The boy asked.

"Their….they're my sisters." Weiss said, grabbing the boy's hand tightly and going silent.

"Shit."


	11. Chapter 11

The Ice Queen's Knight

'Thoughts'

"Normal Dialogue"

Chapter 11

"Your sister's here? I thought you said she was always busy." Richard asked as the pair began walking to the landing strip.

"Well apparently there's something here that she needs to do." Weiss answered back.

"Or she just came to see her sister." Richard offered.

"Unlikely." Weiss responded as the pair walked on.

As the pair continued the heiress pushed everyone and everything out of their way. The boy was pulled along with wide eyes as he had never seen his girlfriend this forceful to get somewhere. As they approached the landing strip Ruby had seen them and joined along, also wishing to meet the heiress's sister. Clearing the crowd the group saw four Atlas robots. Facing the robots stood a girl about Yang's height with white hair. However it was not left to hang like Weiss's and the clothing was white and suited a Atlas Specialist.

"Winter!" Weiss yelled, as the group was in shouting range.

The older Schnee turned to see her sister and two others running up to her. "Winter I'm so excited you're here. I haven't seen you in such a long time. What are you doing here?" Weiss talked fast and excitable.

"Classified." Winter replied quickly.

"Of course." Weiss began, regaining her composure. "How long are you staying for?"

"Classified. However I am not here to see my own blood lose in battle." Winter spoke with a cold chill. Her words caused Ruby to be confused and Richard to grow increasingly angry.

"But we won." Weiss retorted.

"Only a novice would call that a victory. I counted three missed strikes." Winter continued.

'How can she talk to her own sister that way!' Richard thought.

"Wow tough crowd." Ruby said, trying to lighten the mood.

Winter then held her hand up and the two Atlas robots standing behind her moved back. The elder sister let out a sigh before speaking. "How are you?

"Oh I'm doing well. I'm the best in my sparring class and my rank in other classes is rising-" Weiss was cut off as her sister slapped her head.

"I didn't ask how you rank! I asked how you are. Are you eating right, have you made new friends?" The elder Schnee corrected.

"Well there's Ruby and Richard." The heiress replied, motioning to the red head scythe wielder and her boyfriend who was trying to calm down.

"Haha yeah but Richards not just your friend." Ruby said with a snicker.

Weiss's face grew red with anger as Richard just facepalmed. "Oops." Ruby said with a small smile.

"What does she mean by that Weiss?" Winter asked with a cold stare.

"Well um what she means is….."

"I'm her boyfriend." Richard said, stepping forward and grabbing Weiss's hand.

"A boyfriend….Does father know?" Winter asked.

Weiss merely shook her head and looked down with a red blush on her face. "Ms Schnee." Richard began. "If it means anything Weiss is the most amazing person I have ever met. She has changed my life so much and I would never do anything to hurt her."

Weiss looked up and at her boyfriend. He had a confident look on his face and shot the girl his usual smile. A small smile appeared on the heiress and she squeezed the boy's hand. "Very well. Weiss we will talk about this later. Anyhow I have some time now, show me to your dorm."

With that the Schnee sisters began walking towards the castle with the Atlas bots, while Richard and Ruby stayed behind. "Ok that's great! We will see, I mean, we will reconvene with you at a later…..um, juncture! Yeah juncture." Ruby said.

"Ruby I worry about you sometimes." Richard said walking away.

"Hey i'm not the one dating the ice Queen." Ruby said, catching up to the boy.

The Schnee girls continued on toward the castle until they heard a rumble behind them. The two turned to see two dismantled Atlas robots, one of which, head was rolling towards them. Standing next to the dismantled robot stood a man with dark messy hair. He had red eyes and a gray shirt to go along with a red cape. "Hey." The man began. "Yeah I'm talking to you Ice Queen."

"Excuse me!" Weiss shouted as she walked over to the man. "Who do you think you're talking-"

"Sh-sh-sh." The man said, pushing Weiss away. "Not you. Her." He finished looking at Winter.

"You know that was Atlas property?" Winter asked the man.

"Oh was it? All I see is sentient garbage." The man replied.

"I don't have time for your immature games Qrow." Winter replied coldly.

"Wait you know him?" Weiss said, moving next to Winter.

"You Atlas specialists think you're so special. But your only sellouts, just like your boss." Qrow began.

"Be quiet!" Winter yelled.

"He got to where he was today because of Oz and all he did in return was turn the council against him." Qrow continued.

"Did he say Ozpin?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss it's time for you to leave." Winter told her sister.

"Listen to big sister Weiss." Qrow spoke again.

"Enough of this if you won't be silent I will make you." Winter said, drawing her sword.

Qrow merely stood in place and egged the girl on with his hand. The elder Schnee raced forward with her sword and sent strikes at the huntsmen. Qrow merely moved his head around to avoid the attack and bowed allowing the sword to clash against his. The huntsman pulled his sword out and began to fight back. A circle of students formed around the fight as the two combatants flew around making strike after strike.

Ruby and Richard entered the inner circle next to Weiss and saw the fight. "What's happening?" Ruby asked.

"Some crazy guy started attacking Winter." Weiss explained.

"Oh no who should do such a…..OH MY GOD THAT'S MY UNCLE! Kick her but Uncle Qrow!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Teach him respect Winter!" Weiss yelled to counter.

Richard just stood there looking at the guy who apparently delivered him the letter from Ozpin. "And who are you rooting for?" Weiss asked angrily, breaking the boy out of his thoughts.

"Umm go Winter?" Richard said more like a question.

"Ugh, you're lucky you're cute." Weiss said as she turned back to the battle.

"I'm cute?" Richard said with a smile.

Walking past the circle of students Mercury got a glimpse of the action and stopped. Looking closely at the man fighting his eyes went wide and he ran back toward the school.

Back in the fight the two were going back and forth rarely connecting with anything other than the opponent's sword. As Qrow missed a strike Winter was able to land a handle hit on the huntsmen's face. Shoting his face back around he sent the elder Schnee flying back and onto the castle walls. Winter then began running across the wall as Qrow jumped onto the wall opposite the girl and began taking shots at her. Missing one and bringing up a cloud of dust the man stopped and looked onward.

Winter shot out from the dust and crashed into Qrow. Causing the two to crash into the ground, creating a crater, and sent the man flying back into the circle. Winter summoned a speed glyph behind her and took a stance to shoot forward. Qrow began to unlock his sword but looked behind the girl and smiled. The sword stopped separating as the huntsmen put it on his back and again taunted the girl with his hand. Winter shot forward and stopped a inch short of Qrow when she heard. "Schnee!"

The Atlas Specialist turned to see General Ironwood with four Atlas guards. "What's going on here?"

Winter stood up straight, putting away her sword before speaking. "He started the altercation sir!"

"Actually she attacked first." Qrow said, poking his head out from behind Winter.

"Is that so?" Ironwood asked. Winter then had a look of pain on her face as she looked down to the ground as Ozpin and Glynda walked up from behind Ironwood.

"Come now everyone, I can assure you their are better fights going on at the festival around the corner. And with popcorn." Ozpin spoke.

"Everyone clear out!" Glynda yelled as she began to fix the crater in the ground.

"Schnee with me." Ironwood spoke clearly as he, Winter and the Atlas guards marched toward the castle.

Ruby, Richard and Weiss fought their way back into the inner circle in time to see the group leave. Ruby then jumped at her uncle and clinging to his arm screaming. "UNCLE QROW! Did you miss me!? Did you miss me?!"

"Nope." The man said with a smile.

"Qrow a word?" Ozpin asked as Ruby fell off the huntsmen's arm.

"I think I'm in trouble." Qrow said to Ruby.

"You did blow up our courtyard." Ruby replied.

"Yeah I did. Catcha later kid." Qrow finished with a fistbump and walked away with Ozpin.

"Now I see where you get your recklessness from." Weiss said as she and Richard walked to Ruby.

"You're just mad cause he kicked but." Ruby teased.

"That was a draw at best! Right Richard?" Weiss said, turning to her boyfriend.

"Um….sure. Let's go with that." The boy responded.

"Ugh you dunce." Weiss said as she pulled the boy toward the castle.

"Ruby help me!" Richard screamed as he was pulled away.

"That poor boy, the only thing that scares him is the girl he loves." Ruby said as she broke into laughter.

Up in Ozpin's office Ironwood and Winter stood waiting. The elevator then opened to reveal Glynda, Qrow and Ozpin. "What do you think you were doing?" Winter asked bitterly.

"If you were one of my men I would have you shot." Ironwood finished for the elder Schnee.

"If I was one of your men I'd shoot myself." Qrow replied nonchalantly, pulling out a drink.

"While I don't agree with his behavior, retaliating certainly did not help." Glynda added in.

"He was drunk!" Winter retorted.

"He's always drunk!" Glynda shot back.

The group then heard a drinking noise as they turned and saw Qrow pouring his drink into his mouth. The huntsmen looked at them and shrugged his shoulders. Ozpin's jaw hung ajar as he shook his head and spoke. "Qrow what are you doing here?"

"Letting you know our little infiltrator is here." The man replied.

"We know." Ironwood said sadly.

"Oh you know! Well I'm glad I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed!" Qrow began then pulled out his scroll. "You see this?" He said pointing to the screen. "That's the send button."

"They had reason to believe you were compromised." Winter spoke up.

"And I have reason to believe you don't need to be here. I mean seriously who invited her?" Qrow said back.

"Schnee we will discuss this incident back on my ship." Ironwood said to her.

"But-"

"Winter." Ironwood said sternly.

Winter merely saluted and turned to the elevator. Crow shot the girl a wink as she walked by. When she left Ozpin spoke up. "What do you have for us?"

Later sitting at the table for dinner were the members of Team RWBY and Richard. The boy was rolling his shoulders trying to ease the pain. "Did you have to hit me that hard?" He asked.

"Well next time be more decisive." Weiss replied.

"Weiss he's already going to be in enough pain during the next round, you didn't need to add to it." Yang said.

"Speaking of which am I going to be able to fight Nurse Schnee?" RIchard asked, getting a laugh from the other girls.

"Assuming I don't break your ribs for that joke yes you will." Weiss retorted with a evil smile.

"How it is you are scarier than living by yourself for 10 years?" Richard asked.

"Because I care about your well being." The heiress replied, leaning her head on the boy's shoulder.

"Geez Weiss you're in a good mood today." Yang commented.

"I mean minus that whole incident with your uncle today has been a pretty good day." Weiss said back.

"Well I hope your ready for our match tomorrow." Ruby stated.

"Of course. We may be facing a Atlas team but I have no doubt Yang and I will win." Weiss said cockily.

"There's my girl." Richard said while playing with the girls hair.

Weiss quickly sat up and slapped the boy's arm." Dunce! What have I told you about my hair?"

"I can't help it, you're adorable." The boy replied while grabbing his arm.

"Seriously what has happened to you two?" Yang began. "You have changed so much in two weeks."

"They have each other now. Sometimes when you find that someone, you become who you really are." Blake finally spoke.

Yang looked over to the couple. They were having a mini argument but what surprised the blonde were their eyes. Never looking off the others and filled with love. Something she had never seen in Weiss's and could assume we're never in Richards. "Yeah I guess you are right." Yang said as the group continued to stare at the couple.

The next morning was filled with rush. Team RWBY was preparing for their fight as the four and Richard arrived at the arena. Team SSNR did not have a match today so only the heiress's boyfriend came to cheer the girls on. Standing in their tunnel waiting to get called in the group shared a pep talk.

"Ok you two, we have the utmost confidence in your victory." Ruby began.

"Come on Ruby this will be a cakewalk." Yang said back, putting her arms behind her head.

"Don't underestimate your competition Yang." Blake said.

"Don't worry we got this! Right ice Queen?" Yang teased with a smile.

"Don't call me that." Was all Weiss said.

"Competitors enter the arena!" Oobleck yelled through the microphone.

"Well good luck girls!" Ruby said as she and Blake walked away.

Richard pulled Weiss into a hug before leaving. "Good luck." He said while planting a kiss on the girl's forehead.

The boy turned to leave but was pulled back around by the hood as Weiss pushed her lips against the boy's. Richard eyes went wide before closing and wrapping his arms around the girl's waist. Weiss in return wrapped hers around the boy's neck and lifted her leg back. Separating, the heiress gave the boy a slight smile. "I needed my good luck kiss." She said and walked back to Yang, leaving the boy dizzily walking back to the stands.

Yang shot the girls a sideways glance with a cheesy smile. "What?" Weiss asked.

"When's the wedding?" Yang said back.

"Shut up." The heiress said as she walked into the arena with Yang following.


	12. Chapter 12

The Ice Queen's Knight

'Thoughts'

"Normal Dialogue"

Chapter 12

As the two walked into the arena circle the cheers from the crowd began. They scanned the crowd to see Ruby, Blake and Richard wave at them. This was as big of a match as any they have ever had. To advance to the semifinals would be huge for team RWBY. Everything needed to go perfectly. "Well now it's our turn." Yang said as she stretched her arm.

"Just remember to keep your form." Weiss said back to her.

"Ugh alright." Yang started." Your from Atlas, what should we expect?"

"Well seeing that their kingdom, academy and military are all combined, I think we can expect strict militant fighters with advanced technology and precise strikes." Weiss said while counting on her fingers. However just as she finished a girl skated by the pair with a rainbow behind her. She then went next to a black guy with a fedora. "Or whatever they are." Weiss finished.

Standing across from them was a boy with a fedora and suit left open at the top with a untied light blue tie. He wore a black glove on his left hand while he holded his weapon, a dust useable trumpet in his right hand. Next to him was a Faunus girl with a pink monkey tail. She had a double ponytail with highlights and wore a crop top and mini skirt. Below that we're her knee pads and skates as she swung her fire and ice nunchucks behind her back.

"Hey!" The boy known as Flynn Coal called out." You're Weiss Schnee right? The heiress." He said mockingly.

"Why yes I am." Weiss stated proudly.

"So you must be pretty good with dust?" Flynt asked.

"I do my best." Weiss continued on.

"Yeah my dad was pretty good to. Even owned a little dust shop." Flynt started but then his eyes sharpened on the heiress. "Until your father's company ran him out of business."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Weiss replied, knowing how her father's actions affected people's lives.

"Sure you are." Flynt said, not believing her.

"Hey why don't you-" Yang tried to stand up for her teammate.

"Hey why don't you! That's what you sound like!" The Faunus girl known as Neon said.

"Umm." Yang said while reaching behind her head.

"Hey where did you get your hair extensions?" Neon asked.

"This is just my normal hair." Yang answered her.

"Oooooh really?" Neon replied mockingly.

"Yeah is that a problem?" Yang asked back, her anger rising.

"You should try rollerblading sometime." Neon began as she twirled around. "Although it might take you awhile featuring that your so...topheavy."

Yang then looked down at her chest as Weiss's eyes widened at the extent of the joke. Yang then shot her head up with anger. "What?!" She yelled at the Faunus girl.

"Oh here we go." Ruby said in the stands, as Richard fell onto the ground laughing.

The arena around them then sunk as the four locations rose up. The desert mountain and lava floor stood behind the members of Team FNKY, while the abandoned city and rocky mountain were behind the girls of RWBY. "Three!" Port began counting down. "Two." He continued as the members of FNKY took their charging stance. "One!" The countdown continued as Yang and Weiss looked at each other confused. "BEGIN!" Port concluded as Flynt blasted one of his trumpet waves and Neon skated through it gaining speed. Weiss summoned a glyph to hold her position as Neon forced Yang back, separating the two girls.

Now separated Weiss tried to make her way toward Flynt but the boy sent out another trumpet blast. Forcing Weiss to use glyphs to slowly march her way. However Flynt stopped his blast causing Weiss to fly forward and allowing Flynt to kick her in the back and send her flying into the lava floor arena.

On the abandoned city side Yang was trying to chase down Neon, sending shotgun shot after shot. The Faunus girl easily avoided the shots and eventually moving to grind on a rail and blocking the shots with her knee pads. All the while repeating "Never miss a beat."

Landing and having time to attack, started delivering strike after strike on the blonde, not allowing her the time to counter. Neon now cracked her nunchucks as they began glowing blue with ice power. Skating by the blonde the Faunus girl hit Yang's leg freezing it in place. "Now you're bottom heavy to!" Neon teased as she placed her hands on her butt.

Yang, with her anger rising, slammed her leg on the ground shattering the ice. Neon then came around again freezing the blonde's left arm and kicking her back into a wall. "You should cool off." Neon started making a face at Yang. "Get it? Cause you're angry." Yang just sent the girl a pissed off face and smashed her arm against the wall, breaking both it and the ice.

Back with Weiss and Flynt the heiress began her attack with sending four ice shards flying at the boy. Flynt just smiled and slid on his knees, sending a trumpet blast and blowing a rising lava flow up at the ice and melting all four shards. The boy then spun himself up smiling. "To bad all that money can't buy you skill." He berated the girl.

Weiss stomped her foot in anger and summoned a series of glyphs around Flynt. Flying forward Weiss began landing at every glyph and sending a ice shard at Flynt, repeatedly hitting the boy and keeping him off balance. Finally Flynt had enough and slammed his foot into the ground, blowing his trumpet and splitting into three more copies of himself, each with a different colored tie. The combined force forced Weiss out of her dash and sent her flying.

"What was that?" Port asked from the announcer's box.

"It seems like young Flynt has activated his semblance." Oobleck began to answer. "And quite a remarkable one at that. Ladies and gentlemen say hello to Flynt Coal's killer quartet!"

Flynt smiled as he looked to the board and walked forward, his three copies folding back into the original. Elsewhere Neon had been leading Yang back to the inner circle. Yang following her quickly as her anger continued to rise and her lilac eyes turning red. "Ooooh shiny eyes." Neon began. "You know you're actually pretty when you're angry."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Yang shouted back.

Flynt stepped on Mysternaster as Weiss reached for it. He then turned his attention to the fight in the middle. "I'm not saying you need to go on a diet, it's that you should go on a diet." Neon continued to antagonize the blonde.

"That's it!" Yang shouted, throwing her arms into the air.

"Your fat." Neon teased.

Flynt smiled and turned to look at the defeated heiress. He then lifted his leg and released his killer quartet at Yang. Weiss looked at his target and with all her strength pushed Flynt and herself into the blowing hot steam to his side, before he could fire.

"Weiss!" The group in the stands yelled in fear.

"And it appears we have a double knockout." Port said.

"In fact it seems as Ms Schnee's aura is completely completed. She sacrificed herself to take out Flynt." Oobleck said then looked into the steam cloud. "Wait a second."

Stepping out of the steam stood a slightly dizzy Flynt. Who regained his composure and walked toward Neon as Port spoke. "Ladies and gentleman Flynt Coal is still standing!"

"Flynt you did it!" Neon started, skating over to the boy. "Don't worry about her, she's easy. But kinda annoying." Neon finished, whispering that last sentence.

Yang then formed her hands into fists as her anger rose and the ground shook beneath her. "It appears Yang is angry, and you wouldn't like her when she's….upset." Port finished, as Yang stomped her foot and lava flew from behind the blonde.

Yang launched herself forward and Flynt started a trumpet blast that Neon jumped into. The two girls then began a fight in the blast but avoided each other's attacks. Sending a shot at Flynt caused the boy to end his blast and release Neon. Sending shots around the skaters feet Yang forced her away from the fight to focus on Flynt. Yang, running toward and launching at the boy as he again released his killer quartet. Slowing the girls progress until she launched her gauntlets behind her, pushing her forward until she closed the trumpet with her hands and shot off two shells. Blowing the boy back and out of the match.

On the mountain Neon tried to hold her beat until her skate got caught on a rock and sent her tumbling down till a geyser launched her into the air. Yang, with a devious smile, aimed a shell and shot it at the faunus. Causing the girl to explode into a series of fireworks. Yang pumped her arms as she claimed victory for her team. But quickly remembered her downed teammate and rushed over to her, meeting Ruby, Blake and Richard.

"Weiss are you okay?" Richard asked, his voice filled with worry.

The girl started with a cough before replying. "I don't think I'll be singing for awhile." Her voice was soft and tired.

The group smiled as the heiress seemed unharmed. "You know I don't think that was proper form." Yang teased.

"Oh haha." Weiss replied adding two more coughs.

The group then all turned as they heard a high pitched voiced. "What!." Neon began her appearance was completely gray.. "We lost….Team FNKY lost?" Her body then filled with color again as she got excited. "OMG you guys were incredible! We should totally party sometime, right Flynt?"

The boy slowly looked up to answer as Blake had to hold back Richard from charging at the boy who insulted his girlfriend. "That was a gutsy move Schnee." He began. "I dig it."

Richard was still going to charge at the boy after being let go by Blake but stopped when Weiss grabbed his hand. He looked down into her crystal blue eyes that shined compared to her ash covered body. Richard closed his eyes and took a deep breath before bending down. "Come on." He said, picking the girl up. "I'll bring you to the medical wing."

"D-dunce. I can walk." Weiss said, as she tried to get out of the boy's arms.

"Not this time you are." Richard replied, continuing on.

Later that day Richard walked back into the medical bay. Since the fight he had brought Weiss to the medical bay and left so they could examine the heiress. As he entered Weiss was alone on one of the beds in the dimly lit room. "How you feeling?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

"Better. They said I should be fine to leave tomorrow." Weiss replied bitterly.

"But you want to leave tonight." Richard continued for her.

"Of course. Will you help me?"

"Well I probably shouldn't…" Richard trialed off.

"Dunce!" Weiss shouted.

"I'm just joking. Don't worry, you can even sleep in my room if you want?"

"Only if you don't do anything stupid." Weiss gave off a soft huff.

"Me, do something stupid?" Richard asked with a smile.

"It's not impossible, you-you…" Weiss couldn't find the right words, or didn't want to say them.

"Hmmmm what am I?" Richard asked with a bigger smile.

"You….lovable dolt." Weiss said, as she looked away with a bright blush.

Richard didn't speak a word. Only lean down and place his lips on Weiss's. However he wished to go further, he asked the girl for access as she parted her lips and the two gave in to their first makeout session. Richard ran his hands through Weiss's hair gently as the heiress held the boy into a tight embrace. Separating the boy helped Weiss out of the bed with a renewed spirit. "Come on, let's get you to my room." He said.

"Richard?" Weiss asked.

"Hmm?" The boy replied.

"Dont touch my hair." Weiss said with a smile and placed her head on his shoulder as they walked.

Up in Ozpin's tower the headmaster stared out the window as Qrow entered from the elevator. "Hello Qrow." Ozpin said, not turning around.

"Oz, are you ever going to tell him?" Qrow asked.

"He's been through enough, he doesn't need more to worry about." Ozpin replied.

"Look all I'm saying is the kid can only be so happy with the ice queen's sister. He needs to know the truth."

"And he will, someday." Ozpin began. "Did you happen to succeed in that side mission?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I found them. They're in the forests of Mistral." Qrow replied, taking a sip of his drink.

"Very good." Was all Ozpin said.

"You think he's ready?" Qrow asked.

"He needs to be. Eliminating the two rogue huntsmen will be the biggest challenge of his life."


	13. Chapter 13

The Ice Queen's Knight

'Thoughts'

"Normal Dialogue"

(AUTHOR'S NOTE) Hey guys just putting this here to let you know you should and I hope you go follow me on twitter for updates and to talk or ask questions. I'm open to anything and am willing to help whoever needs it. Twitter: Rich_n117

Chapter 13

"Welcome back to the second day of the doubles round!" Port boomed throughout the arena.

"Yes today our primary match consists of Sun Wukong and Richard Spartan of SSNR up against Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren of JNPR." Oobleck said, with his usual speediness.

"And that match will come to you shortly as we are half an hour away from startup!" Port spoke again.

In one of the tunnels that entered to the arena stood all the members of Team RWBY and SNNR. Getting in their last minute talks before it was time to fight.

"Are you sure you're ready to fight?" Weiss asked her boyfriend.

"For the umptenth time, I'm fine Weiss. Are you okay? You're the one who took a big hit yesterday." Richard asked back.

"How I feel right now doesn't matter." The heiress replied quickly.

Richard reached up to cup her face before speaking. "Don't say that. How you feel always matters." To which Weiss blushed brightly and looked down to the ground.

Standing on the other side to the pair the other three members of RWBY took in the ongoing argument that had been going on since leaving the dorms. "You would think instead of asking him Weiss would just keep him from fighting." Yang said.

"Don't give her any ideas!" Richard yelled over.

"As worried as Weiss is, she also knows Richard wants this more than anybody." Ruby spoke to her sister.

"Even without his healing powers he would've fought today." Blake finished.

"Just don't get hurt. I don't need another scare like before." Weiss said to Richard.

"Don't worry about him." Sun said as he came and put his arm around the boy's shoulder. "Me and my boi got this fight in the bag."

"I wouldn't get too cocky guys. You are going up against Pyrrha and Ren." Yang said, as the two teams finally all joined together.

"Doesn't matter who they face cause Team SSNR is going all the way!" Neptune said as he, Sun and Scarlet have a group high five.

"Boy's." The four girls of the group groaned.

"What did I do?" Richard asked.

The girls just laughed as Richard stood there with his arms out to the sides. Weiss just shook her head and gave the boy a comforting hug. "Fighters please make your way into the arena!" Port spoke through the speakers.

"Well Rich that's our cue." Sun said as he ran out of the tunnel, receiving a high five from his two teammates.

"Wish me luck." Richard said to Weiss and the girls.

"Good luck!" The girls of RWBY called out.

Weiss gently pulled the boy down to her level and delivered a chaste kiss onto his lips. Ruffling his dark hair she spoke. "Don't hurt yourself." Richard nodded and pulled his hood up, proceeding to follow Sun out of the tunnel.

Arriving at the inner circle Richard saw Sun smiling and waving to all of the girls in the crowd. The Faunus nudged the grim Shifter. "Come on man, wave to all your lady fans."

"That would end with a rapier through my body." Richard replied.

"Weiss is that serious huh?" The monkey boy said back.

Richard just nodded as the cheers from the crowd grew as Ren and Pyrrha emerged from their side. Both looked ready for a fight as the spartan girl carried her shield on her left arm and her spear in her right. Ren walked alongside her, one of his pistol blades in each of his hands. "Hey you two, ready to lose?" Sun boasted as the pair came close.

"I wouldn't count us out so quick." Ren said back to the Faunus.

"Whatever, we got this, right Rich?" Sun asked his teammate.

"So Red you ready for the real thing?" Richard asked, a devious smile appearing under his hood.

"Of course. Just no dirty tricks this time." Pyrrha replied.

"I can't promise but Weiss has been on my case about that."

"She has had that effect on you." The female Spartan said.

"Yeah she has. Try not to get that spear stuck again." Richard said with a smile while pulling out his katanas.

"No promises." The redhead replied as she and Ren took their positions.

"Ok apparently we're done talking." Sun added in while taking his stance. The four sides of the arena then rose up revealing what was only a abandoned city for the four teens to fight in.

"BEGIN!" Port exclaimed.

Ren quickly shot forward and clashed his pistols blades up against Richards katanas. The cloaked boy in return pushed him off with the swords and pulled one pistol out. Taking pot shots at the other boy as he ran in a circle around Richard, firing his own shots off. The Grimm Shifter was grazed by a few shots as he winced and cloaked himself invisible. Jumping out of the circle and vanishing into one of the broken down buildings, Ren in pursuit of the boy's footsteps.

Meanwhile Sun leapt into the air at Pyrrha who merely used her shield to launch the boy further into the air. Changing her spear into its rifle config the Spartan girl aimed up at the boy and fired. Sun, now in decent, spun around in the air to avoid the suppression fire coming at him. He would be grazed in the shoulder as he turned and was able to land a kick on the Spartan girl, causing her to slide backwards. Pulling out his staff the monkey Faunus smiled and raced forward.

Back in the broken down building Ren searched for any sight of the cloaked boy. As Ren turned a pair of red eyes appeared behind him and unleashed a devastating kick to his back, forcing the ninja into the wall. Turning he saw four ice blades coming at him, freezing both of his arms and legs to the wall. "Interesting trick." Ren said to the boy.

"You ain't the only ninja." Richard replied, charging forward and smashing Ren through the wall.

Up in the stands the members of all three teams, RWBY, JNPR and SSNR, all winced. "Ouch that looks like it hurt." Neptune said with a laugh.

Nora quickly slapped him on the back of his head. "Ren won't give up that easily."

Yang nudged the focused heiress next to her. "Your boyfriends doing pretty good huh?"

"He is performing well, I just worry how his wound is holding up." Weiss replied, not taking her eyes of her boyfriends attacks.

"Relax Weiss, you know better then anyone Richard could fight through it." Ruby said, too which Weiss just gave a slow nod.

Further up in the stands, near one of the entrances to the arena Winter stood watching the battle of her sisters boyfriend. Shifting her eyes between him and the younger Schnee, a small smile appeared on her face. "He does seem capable in a fight, and….well I've never seen a bigger smile on Weiss's face."

Back in the fight Sun was struggling to keep up with the rapid strikes of the Spartan. Barely managing to block each strike with his staff. Jumping back and landing on one of the crushed roofs he called out. "Richard could use some help over here!"

"Kinda busy!" Richard said back as he clashes blades with Ren.

"Fine I'm coming to you!" Sun said as he jumped from building to building with Pyrrha following.

Richard rolled his eyes as he knew what Sun was planning. Pushing off Ren, he turned and ran to meet Sun, Ren following

him. Reaching the point the two pairs collided, Richard slashed his two swords against Pyrrha's shield, having them blocked but continuing with a kick and skidding the Spartan back.

Sun jumped from the roof and landed on Ren pushing him to the ground. Ren quickly grabbed the Faunus's foot and push him off him into the sky, followed by jumping and kicking Sun back into the ground. Sun rose slowly as Ren landed, breathing heavily. Both were already tired and bruised from their previous fight and knew their time was coming to an end. Sun stood up straight and slammed his hands together, calling forth his semblance.

Three light copies of Sun flew forward at Ren, whose bullets could only pass through and land at Suns feet. The copies then began triple teaming the ninja who could do little but try to avoid the strikes. His attempts at avoiding were to no avail as many of the hits landed, forcing the purple eyed boy into wall after wall until his weapons fell out his hands and he fell to the ground. "And Lie Ren is the first one eliminated from the match." Oobleck spoke quickly.

Sun smiled before collapsing to his knees. "This one's yours now Richard." He was able to get out before passing out.

"And the use of his semblance has drained all of Sun Wukong's aura. We are left with a one on one!" Port said.

Richard looked up to board to see Sun collapsed as angry rose over him. He quickly calmed himself down, with his memories of Weiss, and turned to Pyrrha with a devious smile. "Now it's just you and me Red."

Up in the stands the group watched with eager eyes for the battle's end. Jaune held onto Nora's arms assuring the girl that Ren was okay. Blake looked over to Sun unconscious body to see if any movement from him was possible. "Don't worry Blake I'm sure your boyfriend is fine." Ruby teased.

Blake growled and again pounced on the younger girl. "Oh no, not again! Bad kitty!" Ruby shrieked.

"Richard seems really tense about this battle." Scarlet said.

"Yeah...he does. Why is that Weiss?" Yang asked.

"Many criticize Richard about his first fight with Pyrrha. They see him as dirty or merely lucky that Pyrrha went easy on him. So this, proving himself against her full strength, it means a lot to him." The heiress replied.

Back in the arena the two now stood in the

original circle, not allowing any obstacle to interfere with their fight. Richard held out his two katanas as Pyrrha readied her sword and shield. Richard shot forward and began to clash with the Spartan girl. Metal continually hit metal as no side was able to gain an inch. Richard went for one big strike drawing both swords to aim at the Spartans one spear. However Pyrrha, using her semblance, moved the boy swords out of hitting range and slammed her shield into the boy's chest. Flinging him down to the ground. Pyrrha followed up with a ground slam that sent Richard flying back and crashing farther back.

"Oh no." Scarlet said, leaning up in his seat. "Come on Rich, you gotta get up." Neptune continued.

"Hey there you go Pyrrha!" Jaune exclaimed but then shrank under the gaze of all the SSNR fans in the stands.

Weiss gripped the edge of the stands with a tight grip. "Come on Richard you can do this, I know you can."

Pyrrha slowly walked over to the boy and stood over him. "You put up a good fight, but the champion doesn't lose."

The Spartan then rose her spear as she prepares to land the final blow. She brought it down as a cloud of dust hid the pair. "What a devastating hit! I think Ms Nikos just won this dual!" Port spoke out.

As the dust cleared however a different sight was given. Richard was slowly standing up, he was able to catch Pyrrha's spear in his hand as the blood ran down his arm.

"I….will….not….LOSEEEEEEEE!" The boy exclaimed as he threw the girl back.

"W-what...how?" Pyrrha spoke with her face marked with confusion.

Richard looked down to his blood soaked hand as he formed a fist. He looked up with anger all over his face, this time though no one was claiming him down. Richard charged at Pyrrha with no weapon drawn as he brought back his bloodied fist. Pyrrha raised her shield for defense however it would not do anything as the boy's strength was now combined with that of the strongest Grimm. His fist smashed the shield into pieces and carried on to hit the girl, causing her to go crashing to the ground. She looked up for a second and smiled before collapsing.

"I...I don't believe it. R-Richard Spartan by some miracle has won and advanced SSNR to the semi finals." Port spoke with uneasiness never heard from the professor.

"W-what was that?" Jaune asked.

"Has Richard ever been able to do that?" Ruby asked as the group turned to Weiss.

Weiss sat silent, she didn't know what to think. All around her the crowd cheered after the amazing match. But their group sat in silence, stunned about what they say. Weiss kept a straight face until her lips rose in the corners. "That's my Wolfy."

Winter stood in complete shock. She had never seen someone so young be able to fight like he did. She looked over to Weiss to see her happy face before she quickly jumped down and rushed to her boyfriend. "She's a different Weiss then I've ever seen, maybe this isn't a bad thing." Winter said as she turned and left.

Down on the arena floor Richard fell to his knees, the blood continuing to pour from his hand. His rage was slowing coming down as his eyes that were a dark red were changing back to his normal calm red. He heard his name screamed and he looked up to see Weiss running at him. The heiress nealt down beside him speaking with a quick and worried tone. "Are you ok?!"

Richard, breathing heavily, gave a little laugh before speaking. "I just got this thing cleaned."

"Don't worry about the cloak! Let's take care of your hand!" Weiss screamed.

While Weiss received a wrap from the oncoming medical staff, the rest of RWBY came up to Richard while Neptune and Scarlet went to get Sun. Jaune and Nora helped up Ren and a dazed Pyrrha and helped them walk off. Weiss quickly wrapped the bandage around the boy's hand. "We'll clean you up when we get back to the dorm."

"T-thanks." Richard stuttered his response.

"Good job Wolfy, you should've seen Weiss, she never took her eyes off you." Yang said with a teasing smile.

"Hey!" Weiss shouted.

"How did you survive that hit?" Ruby asked.

Richard looked up slowly, dried blood stained his face from his hand. "I guess it's kinda like Yang's semblance, my anger gave me Grimm strength. But it took a lot out of me."

"Join the club boi." Sun said as he was assisted over by Neptune and Scarlet.

"How are you feeling?" Richard asked the team leader.

"Just very tired. Good job Rich, that's why you will represent us next round." Sun said with a weak smile.

Richard gave a soft smile as Weiss clung to the boy's arm. "Thanks, I won't let you down."

"We know you won't. We'll catch up with you later." Sun said as he and the other boys walked off to treat the Faunus.

"Come on dunce, let's get you cleaned up." Weiss said, helping the boy up.

"That's sounds nice." The boy replied softly.

Later that night Richard and Weiss sat in the boy's dorm. Richard was at the edge of the bed with Weiss next to him, her head on his shoulder. "How you feeling?" He asked the heiress.

"Better, now that you're here. You?"

"Well minus the second spear cut in a week, pretty good." Richard replied, earning a giggle from the heiress.

"Dunce, I'm still surprised you pulled that out."

"You doubted me?" He asked back.

"No, just...things got bad for a second."

Richard cupped the girl's chin and turned his face to hers. He pushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear and smiled. "Thank you, for everything."

"Your welcome." Weiss replied softly and pushed her lips against the boy's. The metallic taste of blood had long left the boy's mouth as now all the couple tasted were each other's tongue. Weiss wrapped her arms around the boy's waist with a tight grip. Richard placed his on the girl's lower back for support. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths as the heiress's cheeks glowed bright red.

They only separated for air when they heard a knock on the door. Weiss groaned and walked over to the door to punish the unknown figure interrupting the moment. She opened the door ready to speak but stood straight as she saw who was there. "Winter!" She squeaked out.

"Weiss, we need to talk."


	14. Chapter 14

The Ice Queen's Knight

'Thoughts'

"Normal Dialogue"

Chapter 14

"W-winter? What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Weiss." Winter said as she pushed past her sister and into the room. "Time to discuss this situation with your boyfriend."

Richard looked between the two sisters noticing the differences in their looks. Weiss wore a nervous face and started off towards the ground, no doubt from the damage her sister could cause. While Winter stood tall and confident not letting anything seem to get to her. "So you're Richard correct?"

"Hmm." Richard said, snapping back to reality. "Yes ma'am that's me."

"So you're my little sister's boyfriend. I must say that was quite a impressive match earlier." Winter continued on.

"Oh that was nothing." Richard said confidently. "Besides Weiss has taught me a lot since I got here."

"I see." Winter started, looking over at her sister. "Tell me Richard, how were you able to continue that fight when your opponent was attempting the final blow?"

'Crap! What do I tell her?' Richard thought. "Oh you know, I lived by myself for ten years so I'm use to being in a corner."

"Why was it you lived on your own?"

"Winter that's-" Weiss started but was cut off by her boyfriend.

"It's fine Weiss. To answer your question my parents died when I was two and then my adopted parents died when I was seven." Richard spoke as his fists formed. He did not wish to tell Winter his story, he didn't want to tell anyone his story, but to preserve his relationship with Weiss he needed to impress the elder Schnee. The first step to doing that was to be honest. "Ozpin invited me here himself, I really didn't want to become a hunter but after meeting Weiss….my goals changed."

"How did they change?"

"Revenge has become secondary to something else. That being enjoying life with Weiss and protecting her." Richard stated, causing the heiress to blush bright red and look to the ground.

"Revenge on who exactly?" Winter asked.

Richard fists closed again as his eyes became slightly darker. Winter noticed this and moved a hand slowly to her blade. The Grimm Shifter quickly relaxed upon sight of this action and spoke. "Revenge against the bastards that killed my parents."

"I see, I am sorry to hear about your past. Anyway, what are your feelings for my sister? Winter asked.

"Winter!" Weiss shrieked.

"My feelings for Weiss are obvious, ask anyone. I love her." Richard said, looking the elder Schnee in the eyes.

Winter stared at the boy for a moment as he stared right back, not willing to be intimidated. The tall female then looked to her sister. "Weiss do you feel the same way for him?"

"I do." Weiss answered with the same confIdence as her boyfriend.

"And has he earned that?"

"He has. There is no one more deserving than Richard." She spoke as she'd moved next to the boy.

"Very well, that's all I need to know." Winter said and turned to leave. "I will not inform father of this, however don't make me regret not doing so." With that the Atlassian specialist left the room and the two teens alone.

Richard quickly fell back into the bed as soon as the door closed. "Well that was fun,"

"D-dunce….couldn't you have been a little more discreet with your feelings?" Weiss stammered out.

"Why should I care what anyone else thinks? I love you and you love me, that's all that matters."

"True but that is my older sister." Weiss said back.

"Yes and if she cares about you, which she clearly does, she will see how happy you are right now."

"You think she did?" The white haired girl asked.

"Of course."

Weiss looked to her boyfriend's calmness. He was laying in his bed, after two near death experiences, a close encounter with the elder Schnee and recovering from injuries. 'How can he be this calm?' Weiss thought. 'I mean most of this pales in comparison to what he's gone through but still.'

"Something wrong Sweetie?" Richard asked, earning a quick slap on the head.

"Yes, stop calling me sweetie." The heiress replied.

"So we got another four days before the semifinals, what do you want to do?" Richard asked.

"Train of course."

"You're not even representing your team and you still want to train?"

"Of course, I can always get stronger and it would be good for you." Weiss answered.

"I have an idea, how about we go on a date tomorrow?"

"A-a date?"

"Yeah, we haven't really had a night out together and it could be helpful to unwind."

Weiss looked down to the ground with a pink flush on her face. She had never been on a date before. Of course she went to formal events and meetings with her family but nothing with just her and a boy, let alone her boyfriend. The thoughts ran through her mind. 'I've been alone with him before just not in public. But it can't be that big of a deal right?'

"Weiss you okay?" Richard asked, sitting up and looking worriedly at his girlfriend.

Weiss replied by giving the boy a quick peck on the lips. "Of course, and yes I would enjoy going out with you tomorrow."

Richard contained his excitement into a little fist bump as he lay back down in the bed. Weiss looked on as she rolled her eyes at the excitement of her boyfriend. "You really are a child aren't you?"

"Was I ever?" Richard replied.

Just then the two heard a thump on the outside of their door. Again charging over to it Weiss opened it to see the three other members of her team. Ruby was laying on the ground rubbing her head. "Well Rubes you gave away our position." Yang said.

"What are you talking about! You're the one that pushed me down!" Ruby whined.

"What are you all doing here!?" Weiss yelled, Interrupting the sisterly argument.

"Hehe well we were coming to see you and we saw Winter leave and then we overheard a conversation about a date and-" Ruby began.

"You wanted to hear more and not alert us." Richard finished for her, still lying down on the bed.

"Exactly! See I told you Wolfy would understand." Yang said.

"Ugh that nickname." Richard moaned.

"Hey, you let the ice queen call you it all the time!" Yang said as she walked over to the boy.

"Well she's my girlfriend." Richard retorted.

"That doesn't mean I can't do it." Yang said as the two stood face to face.

"Sometimes people would think you two are the couple." Blake said, causing the two to blush, Ruby to laugh and Weiss to get angry.

"What is that supposed to mean Blake?!" Weiss yelled.

Yang quickly smiled as a devious plot came into her mind. "Come on Weiss don't you think Wolfy and I would make a cute couple?" Yang asked smothering the black haired boy into her chest.

Ruby fell to the ground crying in laughter while even Blake had to let out a giggle as Weiss completely went berserk after seeing her boyfriend smothered into the voluptuous woman's chest. "Yang put him down right now." Weiss said sternly.

"Aww comes on he's enjoying it. Right Wolfy?"

Richard couldn't answer as his eyes were now replaced with swirls. He loved Weiss with all his heart but being smothered into the blonde brawlers chest was the dream of every boy at Beacon, and he was living it.

"You put him down right now!" Wiess ordered.

"Aww fine." Yang said releasing the Grimm Shifter to the ground. "You're no fun Weiss. Till next time Wolfy."

"Their will not be a next time." Weiss said walking over to her boyfriend and hitting him on top of the head. "Am I clear mister?"

"Yes ma'am!" Richard said subordinately.

Ruby was just now recovering from the laughter as she slowly stood up. "Geez Yang if I didn't know better I would think that you wanted to date Rich when he first showed up."

"Of course I did." Yang replied honestly, a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

Weiss then turned as her face was red with anger. She pulled out Myrtenaster and pointed it at the sisters. "Umm girls I think you should run." Richard said from behind the heiress.

The two sisters quickly took off down the hallway as the heiress followed behind them in close pursuit. Blake and Riched poked their heads out the door in time to the see the group turn the corner. "Should we help them?" Blake asked.

"Nah they will be alright."

"Weiss no!" They could hear Ruby scream.

"Probably" Richard finished.

"You're just saying that cause you enjoyed it." Blake said.

I will not lie." Richard said with a smirk.

"Now you just need Ruby and I."

"You offering?"

"I don't know, am I?" Blake said with a wink as she walked out of the room.

"I will take that as a raincheck!" Richard yelled after her, causing the Faunus to smile.

Later that night the couple rested in Richard's room ready for bed. Richard had already changed into his night clothes as he awaited the return of his girlfriend who was changing. "Why must you sleep here again?" The boy asked.

"Because Yang and Ruby are being immature little brats." The heiress replied from the bathroom.

"They locked you out of the room again didn't they?"

"Yeah." The heiress said lowly as she walked out of the bathroom. "Do you want me to leave?"

"Of course not. I love when you sleep with me." Richard said with a smirk.

"Dolt! Don't say it like that. Someone could get the wrong idea."

The boy just laughed as he looked over his girlfriend. She had her hair down to her back as her silver sleeping gown covered down to her knees. The heiress saw the stares of her boyfriend and looked away blushing. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Hmm, oh sorry. You just look really beautiful." Richard replied.

Weiss looked back at him startled. "D-dunce, why do I let you fluster me like this."

"Cause you love me." The boy said smugly, laying down in the bed.

The heiress let out a simple smile as she walked over to the bed and laid down with her boyfriend. Who in return quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. "Go to bed Wolfy." She whispered as the two closed their eyes.

The next morning the heiress felt a sense of loneliness as she awoke. Opening her eyes she was met by a pair of red as before her stood her boyfriend hunched over and looking at her. The heiress quickly screamed and jumped out of the bed, landing back on it much to the amusement of the boy. "Woah calm down." He said between laughs.

"Dunce! What were you doing?"

"I could see you weren't awake so I waited for you and kinda wanted to be the first thing you saw." The boy spoke with a blush coming to his face.

Weiss simply blushed herself as she blinked a few times. "How is it your so sweet yet so dumb at the same time?" She asked.

"Hey I'm not dumb, just misinformed." The boy replied, sitting down next to the girl.

He looked at her to see her hair had not been ruined by a night of sleep. He gently ran his fingers through it. "Seems that even when you sleep you have perfect hair."

Weiss again slapped his hand away. "Dolt, how many times do I have to tell you." She then blushed and delivered a quick kiss to the boy's cheek. "But thank you."

"So when should we go on that date?"

The heiress took a second to ponder before she answered. "How about after lunch? That way we have time before dinner."

"Sounds like a plan." The boy said as he stretched. "So time for breakfast?" He asked while extending his hand to the heiress.

"Don't you think we should get dressed first?"

"Nope. I have no problem going like this." Richard replied with a grin.

"Well maybe you don't but I do, please excuse me for a second." The heiress said as she walked to the bathroom.

After Weiss had changed she and Richard walked down to the cafeteria for breakfast, the boy still wearing his night clothes. The pair caught numerous looks from people walking past as Weiss blushed red and clung to the boy. "You dolt people are staring at us."

"I can't help if people think we're a cute couple." Richard said with a laugh.

"That's not why they're staring and you know that."

Richard simply shot the heiress another smile and she rolled her eyes, accepting that this was the boy she decided to love.

Continuing on the couple arrived at the cafeteria and was able to get their breakfast. They were soon waved over by the other members of RWBY, Weiss was still upset over the actions of the sisters. As they sat the heiress turned her head away from the rest of her team.

"Aww come on Ice Queen don't be mad at your team." Yang poked.

"For the record I am not mad at Blake." Weiss retorted.

"Well that helps." Yang mumbled.

"Come on girls you should all make up. Weiss you know I love you and that you're the only girl for me, and Yang you should know how protective Weiss is and that we will always be friends." Richard said proudly.

The four girls all sat blinking at the boy. They all had the same thought of their minds. Did Richard actually say something smart?

"What is it?" The boy asked.

"Did you actually say something smart?" Yang asked.

"Hey! I can be very smart when I want to." The boy replied.

Weiss rolled her eyes before speaking. "Maybe so but it's a rare event."

"Very funny." The boy said pouting.

"Oh don't be such a baby, if it means that much to you I'll make it up to you during our date."

"Oh yeah you two have your date today." Ruby said.

"Yep I can't wait!" Richard said with a smile.

"Calm down it's just a date, I swear you act like such a child sometimes." Weiss said back a touch of malice entering her voice.

"Well it's not like I ever got a chance to be one.." Richard said beginning to poke at his food.

"Rich I didn't meant it like that-" Weiss began but was cut off as the boy stood up.

"I'm going to get ready. Cya back at my room." The boy said as he walked away.

The group all watched as he walked away, confusion on the face of all of them. Richard walked into the room and slammed the door behind him. He grabbed one of his blades and sliced the wall in frustration letting the sword stick into the wood. When he tried to pull it out the blade cut him and blood ran down his hand. He angrily slammed his hands on the desk as his scroll began to buzz.


	15. Chapter 15

The Ice Queen's Knight

'Thoughts'

"Normal Dialogue"

Chapter 15

Richard angrily looked at the scroll buzzing on his desk as he squeezed his bleeding hand letting it slowly drip onto the floor. Picking it up from the desk the call was from Ozpin. "What!" Richard asked as he answered.

"Well Mr Spartan you seem in a foul mood." Ozpin replied.

"Drop the smartass act. What is it you want?"

"Well I just thought that you would be interested in a piece of information that I have been able to acquire for you."

"And what would that information include?" Richard asked bitterly.

"The location of the people who killed your parents."

Richard nearly dropped the scroll as Ozpin finished speaking. His bloodied fist curled up even more as a pool of blood formed on the floor. It was silent for a moment, the only noise to be heard was the dripping of blood. "Where are they?" Richard first whispered. "Where are they!?"

"They are hiding out in a forest North of here, alongside a village." Ozpin responded calmly.

"I'm going."

"I assumed the most, I will have a ship ready for you at the landing pad."

"I assume this information is not free?" Richard asked.

"Of course, in return for this and me pushing the festival back a week so you have time I only ask for a favor in return."

"And that favor is?"

"To be discussed at a later date. Happy hunting." Ozpin finished and hung up.

"Stupid old man." Richard said as he put the scroll down and started to laugh. "But today he came in handy."

Richard quickly looked out the window with a evil smile. After he gathered all his weapons and threw on his cloak. Sitting down on the bed he looked at his bleeding hand. He gave a evil laugh as he started speaking "Soon it won't be my blood on these hands." The boy then wrapped his hand up and curled it into a fist. Getting up he went to the door and opened it to see Weiss standing there.

"Where are you going?" The heiress asked.

"Somewhere." The boy replied, walking past her.

Weiss grabbed his hand before he was out of reach. "Richard what's wrong?" She then noticed the wrap on his hand and the red tinge. Peering inside his room she saw the puddle of blood. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I just cut my hand."

"Where are you going?" The heiress asked again.

Richard didn't answer her but merely turned and allowed her to see his dark and sharp eyes glowing like never before. Weiss let go as Richard turned and continued walking. "I got to get the team." Weiss said as she ran off.

Back in the office Ozpin sat with Crow leaning against the wall. "Are you sure it was a good idea to tell him?" Crow asked.

"I'm not sure, but we will see how this plays out. Besides you quite like the boy." Ozpin replied.

"He's stubborn and careless. So yes he reminds me of myself."

"And he also has someone he wants to protect." Ozpin said.

"Are you asking me to watch him or telling me to?"

Ozpin merely smiled and lifted his coffee to take a sip. Crow rolled his eyes and walked into the elevator. "And he if kills them?" Crow asked before leaving.

"Then they were outnumbered by Grimm. It wouldn't be complete false."

Now walking out of the gate Richard continued on the bridge. He jerked to a stop as his legs had been encased in ice. The boy turned to see Team RWBY running after him. "Let me go." He said bitterly as they came close to him.

"Tell us where you're going and maybe I will." Weiss responded.

"It's none of your business."

Weiss's faced flushed with anger as she slapped the boy. "Don't say that again! I am your girlfriend and what bothers you is my business!"

Richard recoiled from the hit and merely looked down at the ground. Weiss saw this and slowly came up to her boyfriend. "I'm sorry I had to hit you but you're acting like your old self again." She said caressing his cheek where she slapped him. "And that person scares me."

Richard's head shot up as he took a close look at his girlfriend. She wore a look of terrible grief and had tears forming. His eyes dimmed out as he reached to bring her into a hug. "I'm so sorry Weiss."

Weiss accepted the hug and laid her head on his chest, releasing him from the ice trap. "Idiot you need to stop worrying me."

"Where were you going Rich?" Ruby asked, stepping up.

Richard and Weiss broke their hug as the Grimm Shifter shifted his eyes to the side. "I found the location of the huntsmen that killed my parents."

"How?" Blake asked.

"I can't tell you that."

"Where are they?" Yang asked.

"North of here, next to a village."

Weiss slowly looked to her boyfriend and grabbed his hands. "You're not going to kill them are you?"

"I have to...they deserve it." Richard replied.

"You can't stoop down to their level, would your parents want you to become a murderer?" Weiss said trying to convince her boyfriend.

"I don't see it as becoming a murderer, more like an avenger."

"Rich you can't be serious here, no matter how bad those guys are you can't just kill them." Yang said.

"Says who? Who says I can't kill them? They didn't need someone to tell them to kill my parents, they just did! So I don't need someone to give me permission to kill them." Richard lashed out.

The four girls of RWBY then drew their weapons and stood in the boy's path. "Then we won't let you get to them." Ruby said.

"You're defending them?" Richard yelled.

"We're not defending them, were saving you." Weiss answered.

"I didn't ask to be saved." Richard shot back.

"You did when you said you loved me!"

Richard pulled up his hood and looked down. "I won't fight you."

"Then you have two options." Ruby started.

"Turnaround." Yang continued.

"Or let us help you." Weiss finished.

One hour later the ship flew over the forest passing every grimm possible. Inside the ship was Richard and the girls of RWBY. Richard stood at the side with Weiss clinging to his arm. The three others girl stood their watching. "Do you think he will kill them?" Yang asked.

"It's hard to tell, but Richard seems darker then when he first came to Beacon." Blake answered.

The flight continued on until the group saw smoke rising from the forest. "What could that be?" Ruby asked.

"A fire maybe?" Yang offered.

"A fire that needs to be checked out." Richard said as he backed up.

"Wait what are you-" Weiss started but was caught off as Richard sprinted and jumped out of the ship.

"Did he just?" Ruby asked as the group turned to Weiss.

"I'm going to kill him!" Weiss yelled as she stomped her foot on the floor.

Richard was now falling from the sky. The wind blew his hood up and allowed his hair to flow behind him. As he closed in his eyes glowed a dark red as the black smoke once again surrounded the boy. His legs shrunk and thinned out, his arms grew out and feathers emerged, his body changed and when he flew out of the smoke he was now a small Grimm bird.

As he continued flying down he crossed under the forest cover. Going toward the source of the smoke he saw a campfire with two familiar men sitting near it. 'It's them!' Speeding up he flew closer and closer until he turned back into a human and landed feet away from the men.

"Where did you come from?" One of the men said startled. Richard stood in front of two rogue huntsmen in their mid-30s. One of them had blonde hair and was short in stature with a chubbiness to him. This one carried a war axe that also functioned as a boomerang and wore a pair of beat up pants and a hunting vest. The other was bald and stood a little shorter than Richard, while carrying what seemed to be a ordinary sword and shield much like Jaune's. This one wore beat up pants like his partner and some light armor on his upper body.

Richard smiled as he looked at the two men. "I wouldn't expect you to remember me but you can consider me your worst nightmare."

"Oh really? Hey Ivan this kid here thinks he's our worst nightmare." The tall bald one said to his partner.

"He thinks he's funny, doesn't he Bulk?" The short one known as Ivan said.

"Ivan and Bulk huh? Well I guess they needed something to call your corpses." Richard boasted.

The pair finally took a good look at the boy in front of them. "Hey check out his eyes. Their like a Grimm's." Ivan noticed.

"Well if they weren't," Richard started then was surrounded by the black smoke again. His body doubled in size and became covered in fur. His face morphed into a wolfs and his arms and legs grew. When the smoke cleared a Beowolf Major stood in front of the two hunters. "I wouldn't be able to do this."

"What are you? Some kind of freak!" Bulk yelled.

"I'm the son of people you killed. Maybe you remember the Abby and Michael Spartan,and a pair of Beowolf's who didn't harm humans." Richard spoke bitterly.

"That's you? Well we were always told those two had a child who got away." Ivan smiled. "I'm glad you found us, I hate leaving a job unfinished." He finished while pulling out his war axe.

"You mentioned those two Grimm, let me guess they took you in? Hah, they were weird beasts." Bulk laughed.

"Don't call them beasts! They were people who never did anything to your kind!" Richard shot back.

"You say that as if you're not one of us." Bulk said confused.

"I'm not, I'm a monster." Richard smiled, the black smoke coming from his mouth.

"Well you know what they say about monsters." Bulk started, pulling out his weapons and charging at Richard. "They die!"

Richard let out a blood curtailing screech as he charged the man. Clawing at him the more experienced hunter blocked it with his shield and slid under Richard. Richard in return turned to block a sword slash with his claws and push Bulk back. Soon after his shoulder was slashed by Ivan's boomerang war axe. "Don't forget there's two of us." The hunter said while catching his axe.

Richard growled and charged at the short hunter. Using his momentum he was able to slam the hunter into a tree and land a claw strike against his side. "Ha I have to say that was a good move. But it will take more gen that to beat us." Ivan said as he brought up his axe and cut a deep wound into the boy's shoulder.

"Ahhhh." Richard screamed in pain as he backed away from the hunter. Bulk saw this as his chance and came around slicing the back of Richard's legs causing the boy to fall to his knees. Bulk followed up by slamming his shield into Richard throwing the Beowolf to the side.

Richard looked up to see Ivan charging at him and slicing his chest open with his axe. Following with a kick that flung him into a tree. Richard then sunk to the floor and tried to push himself up. 'I can't let it end like this...not this way.'

"I can't tell if your just really weak or really overconfident." Ivan said as he and Bulk walked toward the boy, ready for the kill.

"Doesn't matter now we get to finish two

missions with one swing." Bulk added.

As the two hunters came walking up to Richard a white light blinded his vision. Richard looked and saw all his friends, his team smiling all around him, the three girls of RWBY watching him while waving. Then he saw Weiss, he saw the two embracing and kissing, Weiss said something to Richard but he couldn't hear it. Then he saw both pairs of parents staring down at him. The look on their faces said it all, you can't die here.

Richard snapped open his eyes as the black smoke now came out from him. The two hunters backed away confused by what was happening. Richard let out a loud roar as he slammed his fists into the ground causing the earth to rise and separate the three. "Ivan can you see him?"

"No I think he's getting away."

They were correct. With this Richard was able to run away toward the village. Breaking through the trees he turned back into a human before anyone could see. His shoulder was cut open and it felt like his arm could come off, there were cuts and scratches all over his chest and back. The boy could barely walk as his legs felt like paper, his face was rather intact with the exception of blood running down from his forehead and mouth. He tried to find the ship or the members of RWBY. He looked up to see the Inn was the closest building to him. As he was limping closer the door slammed open and he saw Weiss running out, that was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

Richard awoke to the moonlight peering through the window. He looked around the room and saw he was laying in a single bed, his body wrapped in bandages. The room was small but big enough for a single person, a table at the foot of the bed and a small screen on the wall for updates. Richard looked down and nearly cried. Their sleeping on his beaten body was Weiss. 'She took care of me? I ran away from them and she helped me…'

Richard was brought back to reality as the heiress stirred. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, blinking a few times before noticing her boyfriend was awake. Her face then became bright red and her mouth hung open. "H-hey Weiss." Greeted Richard.

The heiress's mouth quickly shut and her face became red but now with anger. "Hey? You ditch us and then almost die and all you have to say is hey!"

"Ok I deserve that." The boy said meekly.

"You deserve a lot more but I'm being considerate since you're hurt. But seriously what were you thinking going off to fight by yourself! You could've died...I thought you died."

"Weiss-"

"When I saw you covered in blood, beaten up and barely able to walk I was so scared. And when you collapsed, I-I….I thought I lost the most important thing in my life!" Weiss finished and collapsed into tears.

Richard merely watched as his girlfriend sobbed in his lap. 'I caused this.' He thought. 'She's crying because of me, because I wasn't strong enough, because I scared her, because she thought she lost me. What kind of a boyfriend am I?'

Richard slowly wrapped his arms around the girl and sat her up. Weiss sniffled as the boy surprised her and brought her into a kiss. Richard's lips were dry and tasted of blood, Weiss's were shaky and tasted salty from her tears. But neither party cared, all the couple cared about was putting their love into the kiss. The kiss lasted as long as the two could manage before they needed to separate for air. "Weiss...I'm so sorry. I let my revenge cloud me, not only was I mean to you and the girls, I made you cry again. That's unforgivable."

"Dunce." The heiress smiled as she sniffled. "You think I care about any of that right now? I'm just glad you're okay."

Richard then bowed his head to the heiress. "Please forgive me! I'll do anything!"

Weiss pondered this for a minute. "Anything?" She asked.

"Yes anything!" Richard replied, not lifting his head.

"Ok." Weiss said with a smile and lifted the boy's head. "Marry me."

(Ooooooh another cliffhanger! Hehe)


	16. Chapter 16

The Ice Queen's Knight

'Thoughts'

"Normal Dialogue"

Chapter 16

Richard then bowed his head to the heiress. "Please forgive me! I'll do anything!"

Weiss pondered this for a minute. "Anything?" She asked.

"Yes anything!" Richard replied, not lifting his head.

"Ok." Weiss said with a smile and lifted the boy's head. "Marry me."

"W-w-what? Like right now, I don't think I can kneel down." Richard stuttered out.

Weiss immediately flushed red. "Dunce I didn't mean now! I was talking about in the future, when everything is settled."

"O-oh. I thought you meant now. To be honest I wouldn't mind but I don't have your father's blessing."

Weiss huffed at the mention of her father. "You would have a hard time getting it, but don't worry all you need is my blessing. And as long as you stop doing stupid things that almost get you killed, your on your way."

Richard looked down. "That would be a good idea."

"Now explain how did this happen to you?"

Richard tensed up as Weiss brought up the events that so far had left the boy's mind. "Those two were stronger than I thought they would be and had good teamwork."

"Well that should have been expected they have been huntsmen and partners far longer than us. This is why you needed to take your time and have us there." Weiss responded.

"I didn't want you to get hurt.." Richard mumbled.

"What did you say?" Weiss asked leaning in.

"I didn't want you guys to get hurt in my fight."

Weiss sighed and put a hand on the boy's cheek. "Dunce we wouldn't of came if we were scared of getting hurt, we came because you're part of our family and family helps each other."

Richard looked up as small tears formed under his eyes. "There's that word again...it's been awhile since I've been in one of those. Guess I forgot how they work."

Weiss smiled and wiped away the boy's tears. "Well try not to because this family isn't going anywhere anytime soon. And stop crying girls don't like cry babies."

"Aww now that's mean and besides I already got the best girl." Richard replied with a laugh.

"S-shut up!" Weiss said with a huge blush. "Now then we have a private room and business to attend to." Weiss said as she got up and took off her jacket.

"Woah are you sure now's the best time for this?" Richard asked startled.

"The sooner the better."

"Well I guess we have been dating for awhile." Richard concluded.

"What?"

"What?"

"What did you think I was talking about?" Weiss asked.

"Sex." Richard replied.

Weiss froze in place as her face became bright red. "DUNCE! Why would I be thinking of that right now!"

"Then why did you take off your jacket?"

"Cause I want to be comfortable, I'm going to be sleeping soon! Besides when we do that it will be special and intimate, not in some inn in a random village!" Weiss continued on.

Richard reeled back for a second then took in what the heiress said and smiled. "Wait you said when, as in you do want to have sex with me?"

Weiss merely pointed Myrtenaster at the boy's neck and smiled. "One more word out of you and you will wish those two killed you."

Richard nodded his head rapidly as Weiss put away her weapon. "Good now transform and heal, I'll watch the door."

Richard did as he was told and transformed into a small Beowolf. He dropped the sheets over him so not to be seen and begun his healing process. Eventually his eyelids became heavy and the boy fell asleep. Weiss looked and saw that he had fallen asleep. "He really is a handful sometimes." She huffed then smiled. "But I guess that's one of the reasons why I love him."

The heiress then heard a knock on the door and covered the boy. Opening the door she was meet with the blonde locks of Yang. "How is he?" She asked.

Weiss turned to look at the covered beast sleeping and smiled. "Well he seems to be ok and his sense of idiocy is still there."

Yang laughed as she entered in and shut the door. "That's good it would be terrible if we lost our favorite idiot."

Yang walked over to the bed and took off the covers, revealing the bandage covered Beowolf. Yang's smile faded into a look of worry as she rubbed the boy's head. "Would've been pretty bad if we lost our Wolfy."

Weiss looked on with a little jealousy as Yang rubbed the boy's head. "Did you mean it?"

Yang looked at Weiss confused. "Mean what?"

"Back at Beacon when you said you wanted to date Richard when he first arrived."

Yang smiled lightly and sat down next to Richard. "Well yes I did. He was a new experience. Mysterious and handsome and when you got him to come out of his shell, it revealed a caring and funny guy."

"Why did you tease me then? Why not try to charm him yourself, you probably would've beat me. Specially with those." Weiss said motioning to Yang's chest.

"Well I teased you to hide my shyness, I've never really liked a boy before, more of been liked by a ton of boys. For the reason you pointed out. Eventually I saw how close you two had gotten and how happy he made you so I hid my feelings."

"You did that all for me?"

"Yep so don't forget it and don't lose him because if you do you better believe I'll be next to him in a second." Yang finished with a wink.

"Haha very funny."

The room then went silent for a little, the girls looking around or staring at each other. Weiss was hesitant to ask a question that was burning her mind while Yang did not feel like leaving the side of her unrequited crush. Weiss decided to end this awkward silence. "Can I ask a question?"

"Sure." Yang replied.

"Do you...love him?"

Yang blushed and thought for a moment. "I don't know, I can't tell if I love him but I know I like him a lot."

"Maybe I should tell him this." Weiss said with a evil smile.

"Don't you dare!" Yang retorted with a major blush coming on her face.

"It would be fair after all you're teasing."

"Weiss…." Yang growled as her hair began to flame.

"Ok I won't tell him relax." Weiss said backing away from the girl.

Yang calmed down and smiled. "Good I wouldn't want to scare our little RWBY Romeo."

Weiss sighed and accepted that fate. "Let's just hope the other two don't get the same feelings we do."

"Yeah that would be pretty awkward if me and my little sister liked the same guy."

The room then turned back into silence. Yang continued to watch the boy sleep as Weiss turned her attention from Yang to the door multiple times. Eventually Yang got up and left Richard in the care of the heiress. When Weiss finally decided that it was safe, she joined the boy in bed and fell asleep.

The next morning the sunlight peered through the window and into the eyes of the still shifted boy. Awaking and yawning the bow saw Weiss was still sleeping next to him and he quietly exited the bed. Shifting back into human form he stretched himself out feeling miraculously better than yesterday. 'Funny the difference one night of Grimm healing can do. I still won't be able to fight till tommorow at least.'

The boy's gaze then turned to the heiress sleeping. 'She really is a beautiful princess, and I have done nothing to show her that. Well that changes today!'

A little later Weiss woke up and slowly sat up. Rubbing her eyes she looked to see her boyfriend sitting on the chair. "Morning Princess." He said with a smile upon seeing her."

"Dunce, your lucky I'm to tired to hit you." Came the heiress's sleepy reply.

"Well that's good because I'm still not fully healed."

"How are you feeling?" Weiss asked,

standing up.

"Well better than yesterday but not good enough for combat."

"So you're going to spend all day healing." Weiss ordered the boy.

"Well I could do that or I could do something else." The boy finished with a smile.

Weiss, like last night, pulled out Myrtenaster and pointed it at the boy. "I told you last night, don't make me tell you again."

Richard put his hands up and backed away to the wall. "I didn't mean that….I was just thinking I never gave you that date I promised."

"Yeah."

"And this village must have some things to do…" Richard continued.

"Yeah."

"So would you like to have our date today?" Richard asked shyly while blushing a deep red.

Weiss blinked at the boy as she lowered Myrtenaster. Her voice was soft and quiet as she spoke. "Are you serious?"

"Hundred percent."

Weiss, for the first time Richard had ever seen, acted like a shy high school girl. Blushing red and looking at the ground while kicking the ground with the toe of her boot. "And the hunters won't be coming?"

"They would be stupid to attack a village this close to the kingdom." Richard started and moved forward to take the girls hands. "So let me give you that date."

Weiss smiled with joy as she leaned up and kissed the boy. Who in return wrapped his arms around the girl and embraced her. Weiss then put her arms around the boy's neck and was beginning to push him into the wall when the two heard a squeak. They turned their heads to see the three other girls of RWBY watching them from the doorway.

"Ummm…" Richard stuttered.

"I-it's not what you think!" Weiss screamed waving her hands in front of her face.

"Oh I think it's pretty obvious what the two of you were doing." Yang said with a smile and a wink.

"And it looks like you guys were about to do even more." Blake said.

Ruby had covered her eyes and tried to hide from the situation. "I didn't see anything! I don't want to see anything!"

The couple then looked at each other and blinked before saying together. "It wasn't what it looked like!"

About a hour later the couple walked out the inn arm in arm. Both their faces were beaming with excitement and Richard could barely contain himself. 'I will make this date perfect. For the girl I love.'

The first stop on the trip was for lunch. The village had a small little bar that doubled as a restaurant. When they entered they were seated at a table and sat across from the other. The menu was limited but Weiss ordered a healthy and exuberant salad while Richard got a pair of burgers. "Why did you order two meals?"

Richard just smiled at her. "I'm a growing boy!"

Weiss facepalmed. "You're telling me."

As the dinner went on the two enjoyed the meal and the ability to spend quality normal time together. Their conversations varied from actions in the past, what they would do the rest of the night and what they would do when they get back to Beacon. Weiss avoided the topic of the two huntsmen trying to enjoy her date and keep her boyfriend in good spirits.

"So how's your salad?" Richard asked.

"It's okay, surprisingly not as good as what we get at Beacon."

"Really? These burgers are better than anything at Beacon!" Richard continued happily.

"That's because they don't sell burgers."

"Exactly my point!"

Weiss merely rolled her eyes and smiled. 'He can be such a kid sometimes. But then he becomes the sweetest and most caring guy in the world. I guess that's why I love him.'

The lunch then continued on for the couple. After they finished they payed and went on their way. The next stop was some shopping, mainly for Weiss of course. The couple went from shop to shop and ended up back at the inn with a variety of items. Some more dust for Myrtenaster, clean bandages to wrap around Richard, food that could be needed if the group had to stay, and finally a little surprise Richard had for Weiss.

Later that night the two sat alone in the room they shared. "Weiss?"

"Hmm?"

"Close your eyes." Richard said.

Why?"

"Just do it." Richard said, while giving the heiress a comforting smile.

Weiss sighed and agreed, closing her eyes. She felt a little rustle on the bed and then in her hair. The rustle stayed for a minute then disappeared. She felt Richard move away a little before he spoke. "Okay open your eyes."

When Weiss did she was met with the reflection of herself in her boyfriend's scroll. Everything was the same except she had a white rose on the area her ponytail starts. The petals were pushed down to cover the spot. Weiss blushed instantly and turned her head away.

"What's wrong? You look cute." Richard stated.

"D-dolt….it's not that."

"Then what is-"

Richard was cut off as Weiss quickly turned around and pressed her lips against his. Richard was shocked at first but then leaned back into the kiss. It lasted as long as it could before Weiss broke away and rested her forehead against the boy's chest. "How can you be so sweet but want to kill those two?"

Richard looked down for a second. "Because I have to Weiss...but if it makes you feel better, I'll try to take them in tomorrow."

"You're going to fight them tomorrow?"

Richard merely nodded. "I have to, the sooner the better."

Weiss looked at the boy, her crystal blue eyes looked into his blood red ones. Showing her boyfriend all the care and love, and she saw his right back. Weiss then nodded. "Okay if you promise to do that then okay and we are all coming with you."

"Yes your highness." Richard teased and then was punched in the side.

"Now transform and heal!" Weiss ordered.

With that the Grimm Shifter transformed and lied down in the bed. Weiss set up to watch over him until everyone went to sleep. The next day would be a big one, and Richard needed to be ready for it.


	17. Chapter 17

The Ice Queen's Knight

'Thoughts'

"Normal Dialogue"

Chapter 17

The next morning like many other the sunlight peered through the slightly closed shades and into the eyes of the sleeping boy. Lifting his head he scanned the room and saw his girlfriend sleeping in a chair. Shaking his head he hopped out of the bed and transformed back into human form. "She should have just joined me," Richard started, picking the girl up. "There was plenty of room."

Richard then softly placed the girl on the bed and pulled the covers over her. As if she knew what had happened the heiress rolled over and pulled the sheets closer to her. 'She really is something. A hard shell on the outside but as fragile as ice on the inside.'

The boy then stepped out of the room to allow Weiss to sleep and get himself something to eat. Unlike yesterday he could walk with ease and no fear of falling. His whole body felt great and ready to pound the hell out of two rogue huntsmen.

Entering into the dining area of the inn he saw the other three girls of RWBY were up and already eating.

"Morning Wolfy." Yang teased as the boy came over.

"Very funny Yang." Richard replied with a slight smile.

"You seem in a good mood." Ruby said.

"Yep! I've never felt better and Weiss is getting some sleep in the room." Richard said while stretching his arms.

The three girls all looked at him with wide eyes and open mouths. "What?" The boy asked upon seeing this.

Yang pulled the boy closer before speaking. "You did the naughty with Weiss?"

Richard blushed bright red and backed away from Yang. "No no no no no. That's not what I meant. I'm fully healed and she's sleeping because she was keeping watch."

"Oh." The three girls said together.

"Why would you all think me and Weiss did that?"

"Well with how close you two are it's only to be expected you would soon." Yang replied.

"Well we haven't yet." Richard replied.

"You said yet." Blake added in.

"Not the point here! Anyway...today I'm going after the huntsmen again and I want you all to come with me." Richard asked while bowing to the girls.

Yang smiled and slowly brought the boy's head up while giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Silly Wolfy, we've been waiting for you to ask us."

This caused Richard to go bright red and then pale white as he heard a cough behind him. He slowly turned to see Weiss standing there, arms crossed and tapping her foot. "Would either of you like to explain what I just witnessed?" The heiress said bitterly.

"N-not really." Richard replied slowly.

Yang then stood up and wrapped her arm around the boy. "Calm down Weiss we were just cheering up the little guy."

This caused the heiress to fume and she quickly became red with anger. The picture then cut to the outside of the inn as the whole house shook when the heiress spoke. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HIM!"

A couple hours later the group stood on the outskirts of the village. Facing the woods they looked into the endless rows of trees. Even in the day the woods were dark and traveling through would be a slow process. Richard stood in the middle with Weiss and Blake to his right, and Ruby and Yang to his left. He stared deep into the woods with no emotion. That was until the heiress slowly entwined her fingers with his. Causing the boy to smile as he looked at her.

"You ready to do this?" Weiss asked.

"More than ever." Richard replied.

The group began their trek through the forest. Richard doing his best to retrace his steps to the camp. As the group got closer and closer the damage from the previous fight was coming into view. "Gee Wolfy you sure made a mess of this place." Yang said.

"Well the fight got out of hand rather quickly." Richard said with embarrassment.

"Oh don't worry about that. We'll make sure this time it's clean and quick." The group turned to see Bulk and Ivan.

Richards face grew darker as his eyes flowed. "Don't think this time will go your way."

Ivan laughed. "Don't think just because you have help this time means you will win. The two of us never fail to kill our target."

"Yeah and this time you brought us four beautiful girls to play with." Bulk continued.

"They are my family and I would ask you never talk about them that way." Richard spoke slowly and threateningly, causing the girls to smile. He had finally accepted them as his family.

"Well you know how good we are at taking away your family." Bulk finished as he and Ivan prepared their weapons.

"Not this time." Richard said as he pulled out his blades and dashed towards the men.

Richard landed a quick slash on Bulks shield and managed a kick to the man's blind side causing him to crash into Ivan. The two men stumbled to the side and looked up to see Richard smiling. "Don't think you've gotten the best of us!" Ivan yelled out.

The girls started to come forward but Richard stopped them with his arm. "Stay back, this is my fight."

"Are you crazy, we came here to help you!" Ruby said.

"And you are, you four are my family and just being here means you're supporting me." Richard flashed the girls a quick smile and took it toward the fight.

"We have to help him right Weiss?" Yang asked.

"No. This is his fight." Weiss replied.

"But he barely got back alive last time." Ruby added.

"Yes but look at him." Weiss began as the group turned to watch the boy. "He's fighting more relaxed and calm, he's not in his Grimm form. He doesn't need us to fight, just do what a family does."

Back in the fight Richard was fighting with a renewed vigor. One that Ivan and Bulk could clearly see was different from the last time. The boy was easily blocking and countering every attack that came at him. Finally for a attempt to regroup Bulk used his shield to push Richard back.

"Dammit! When did this kid learn how to fight?!" Bulk screamed.

"He always knew how to fight. Sometimes he just acts like a complete and total idiot." Weiss snickered at the two older men.

Richard hung his head in embarrassment. "Wow thanks sweetie. Glad to know your own my side."

"Hmph dolt. I am on your side, but that doesn't mean I will let you go easy."

"Hmmmm Ivan are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Bulk asked.

"I think we are." Ivan said and threw his boomerang axe at the girls.

In response all the girls dodged out of the way and were about to remark when the axe came back. Ivan's clear target was the object of Richards affection and the axe came back at an angle that it left a long cut down Weiss's right arm.

"Weiss!" The rest of the group screamed out.

Richard quickly ran over to his girlfriend who was kneeling down on the ground. "Weiss are you okay? Please tell me you're okay!"

Weiss spoke slowly and with a little bit of pain in her voice. "Of course I'm fine. This is nothing. You just focus on your fight."

Richard slowly nodded and stood back up. He turned to the older men and stared at them with his eyes glowing darker than ever. When he spoke it was with the scariest voice the girls have ever heard as he rushed into the fight. "You can beat me up all you want and even kill me, I don't care. But...when you try to hurt her, you are setting yourself up for a world of hurt!"

"Come on Weiss we need to get you to the village." Ruby said.

"No, I'm fine. Just wrap it up please."

"Are you crazy? We have to get you serious help." Yang added in.

"No i'm going to finish watching this." Weiss continued to argue.

"We can't let you do that. Right Blake?" Ruby asked for some support.

"If she wants to stay let her. This is important to her as well." Blake replied.

"Bu-But…" Ruby stammered.

"Thanks Blake." Weiss said.

The Faunus girl just smiled as the group turned back to the fight. Richard was fighting with an anger but not one that would overtake him. His eyes were glowing dark red and you could see strength coming to all his muscles. The second part of his semblance where his human body gains Grimm strength was kicking in. This fight was completely different than the one before.

Metal clashed against metal as the two older huntsmen were quickly getting tired where Richard had energy to spare. Any team move the two tried to do together was quickly countered and only worked to further Richards advantage. Richard gave one big slash with both swords that sent the men back into a tree. They stood up slowly, blood all over them and panting heavily.

At this point in the fight a storm of clouds had overtaken the sky and the group could hear the rumbling. It started to rain as the older huntsmen pair looked at each other. They quickly realized the only way to win and waited for their moment. "So kid it looks like you are stronger than your folks." Bulk said.

"Shut up." Richard replied.

"Haha come on brat didn't your parents ever teach you that's a rude thing to say?" Ivan snickered.

"I said shut up!" Richard yelled and a bolt of lightning hit a nearby tree.

Bulk then used this to his advantage and was able to skip past everyone and grab Weiss holding his sword to the heiress's throat. "Weiss!" The rest of of the group yelled.

"Haha what's wrong kid? Lost your spunk now that your girlfriends in trouble?" Bulk asked.

"Give her back…"

"Haha what was that I couldn't hear you?"

"I said….GIVE HER BACK!" Richard screamed while his eyes became the darkest they've ever been and the black smoke started to swirl around him.

"What's happening to him?" Ruby asked, having to yell to be heard over the storm.

"He's going…." Yang started.

"Primal." Blake finished.

With a flash of lightning the group was blinded. When they opened their eyes the girls and Ivan stood with wide eyes. Weiss was on the ground, now free of Bulks grasp. Bulk however….was in the air. A claw burst through his chest with Bulks arms clutching it. His blood streaming down his body and onto the ground. The person with that claw….Richard. Whose arm was now that of a Beowolfs.

"R-Richard…" Weiss spoke, shoken.

The boy did not speak to her but merely tossed the body into the tree. When it hit Bulk was already dead and his bloody body stained the tree and grass. "W-what did you do?!" Ivan yelled.

"I merely gave him a taste of his own medicine. " Richard replied with a evil smile.

"Y-you your not human!"

"Hehe well it took you that long to figure out?" Richard spoke as he continued transforming into his Beowulf form and walking closer. "But being a monster means I can kill anytime I want."

Ivan was clearly terrified and kept looking between Weiss and the Wolf in front of him. "This is for Bulk." He said as he tried to slice the heiress's throat.

However Richard was quicker and cut off the man's arm. Causing him to scream and walk backward to the tree. Weiss was released and fell to the ground watching. Richard went closer to Ivan and pinned him to the tree with his claw going into his shoulder. "This is for my parents, for my friends, and for everyone else you've ever killed!"

"Richard No!" Weiss called out.

Richard looked back for a second and said one word. "Why?"

"Because you don't need to stoop to their level. You are better than this! You are not some monster who goes and kills everything he sees!"

"If I let this man live then I failed my parents!"

"Would they want you to go about it this way!?" Weiss shouted back.

The dark eyes of the Beowulf closed and he released a sigh. He unpinned Ivan to the tree as the man began to sink down. Weiss had a relieved face until she saw a fast shadow and blood splatter. Ivan had made a lunge at Weiss but was stopped when Richard impaled him just like he did with his partner. Ivan grabbed onto the beasts arm and coughed up blood with his last words. "Looks like…..we couldn't get all of you."

With that the man's body became lifeless and was soon tossed away by Richard. The boy transformed back into this usual self as most of his body under his neck was covered in blood. Turning to Weiss she saw the blood match with his dark eyes. Weiss slowly went up to him.

"It's what was better for everyone. Even if I have to become a killer."

Weiss was about to respond when they heard a loud noise and the trees moving around them. Two ships from Beacon were now hovering over them. Standing on one of the sides looking down was Qrow.

A few minutes later the kids and bodies of the rogue huntsmen had been recovered. "Geez kid. You really did a mess on these two."

Richard did not respond and just nodded. Looking over to Weiss he saw her staring into the sky. When he took a step toward her Blake put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. Richard considered once again but turned to stare out the other side.


	18. Chapter 18

The Ice Queen's Knight

' _Thoughts'_

"Normal Dialogue"

Chapter 18

The flight back to Beacon was a long and silent one. No one spoke and everyone was just trying to process what had happened. Weiss still stood staring at the sky as the other three girls of RWBY all stood on the same side as her but gave her space. Richard decided mid flight to move to the other ship and was now trailing them with Qrow.

"So kid why'd you do it?" The huntsmen asked.

"I couldn't control myself….at least not with the first one. My family was in trouble….and I wasn't going to lose another one." The boy replied.

"I can respect that but was killing them the right thing to do?"

"I might have killed the first one out of cold blood but the second one lunged at Weiss. If I didn't finish him then she wouldn't be here."

"But if you didn't kill his partner you could have taken them both in."

Richard was starting to get angry. "Look I'm not gonna say what I did was right. But some people are better off dead."

Qrow raised an eyebrow to this. "So you believe those guys deserved to die?"

"For the people they killed and the ones they were planning to, yes. They got what they deserved."

Qrow turned from the boy and stared back at the forest. ' _At least he doesn't feel guilty about it. But the girls didn't seem to share his feeling. If I had to pick a side I would agree with him. You got your work cut out for you Oz'._

Back on the other ship the girls started to have their own discussion about the event. Seeing someone die and that close to them was a new experience entirely. Ruby was the first one to speak up. "Weiss….how are you feeling?"

Weiss did not change her gaze at the sky and sighed before she slowly turned to face the rest of her team. "I don't know how to feel. I know Richard only did that to save me, but it still doesn't feel right. We could of found another way and yet…."

"Yet what?" Yang asked.

"What if Richard was right? What if killing them was the only way to go. Bringing them in doesn't guarantee that they will never kill anyone again."

"But killing isn't the way to bring about change." Ruby countered.

Weiss once again turned but this time to look at the other ship. She saw Richard sitting looking the opposite way. The boy did not seem upset but he didn't seem happy, it was more of a emotionless look. All the girls could tell that he didn't want to kill the two, all he wanted was to prevent losing another family. Weiss gave a light smile and turned to face her original way. "At the end of the day, Richard is still the guy we know and love."

This caused Ruby and Blake to blush and heat up. "L-love?! What are you talking?!"

Weiss and Yang giggled a little and began to speak. "Come on, we all know that we're falling in love with him." Yang said.

"But he belongs to me." Weiss said with a cocky smile.

Ruby and Blake merely blinked. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

As the two ships arrived back in Beacon the air seemed to be heavy and little could be seen. The ships flew through the city before starting to descend onto the platforms. As the party was starting to step off the ships they were meet with a nasty surprise. "Is Richard Spartan here?" A voice asked.

"Yes I am. Why?" The boy replied.

"You are under arrest for the unwarranted murder of Bulk Anderson and Ivan Kuchoz." James Ironwood said as he stepped out of the fog with Winter and a small group of Atlas robots.

"What? Winter, what's going on?" Weiss asked.

"I'm sorry sister, as criminal as those two were there was no warrant for them to be killed. Richard is guilty of murder." The elder Schnee replied.

As she said this the robots surrounded the boy with their guns drawn on him. Richard, not wanting to make an even bigger scene, simply but his hands up and allowed the robots to handcuff him. The girls however were not as silent and begun to draw their weapons.

"Now hold on here." Qrow said stepping in between the two parties. "Now we know that there was no warrant out for their deaths but they still deserved it, and the kid was just defending the girls."

"According to the surveillance cameras we had following them, yes the second one was killed in self defense. But the first one was in complete cold blood. Still a murder." Winter countered.

"Now what just a minut-"

"It's fine Weiss." Richard spoke, cutting off the heiress from furthering the issue, "Their right, what I did was murder, even if it was to a murderer. I'll go willingly."

General Ironwood was a little surprised at this but soon nodded his head. "I can respect that you have the decency to make this situation easier."

With that the two Atlas guests and their robots went off into their ship with Richard as their prisoner. Soon taking off from the school and going above to the main ship of the fleet they took with them. The girls all began to put away their weapons but soon after Weiss angrily walked up to the elder huntsmen. "Why did you just let them take him?! You know what he did was just to protect the four of us!"

"Calm down kid, right now we don't have a say in it since he is not an actual huntsmen."

"Yes but still, he doesn't deserve to be arrested for protecting his family!" Weiss said back.

"And he won't be for long." The party turned behind them and saw Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch walking up to them. "I sent him on this mission, I am the one that will bare the punishment for his actions."

"Even if you did send him as the headmaster you can't take the punishment for what he did during the mission." Blake said,

"Yes, but a legal guardian can." The headmaster replies with a smile.

Elsewhere in the academy Cinder and Emerald awaited the return of Mercury. Who, as if one cue, came inside with a annoyed look on his face. "We gotta problem." He said. "The kid you wanted to use for the tournament, just got arrested by that General."

"What? How did that happen?" Emerald asked.

"Apparently he was sent on some mission and he killed his targets."

"Wow, that's not something you see a trainee do." Emerald said.

"Hmm very interesting," The duo turned to see Cinder with a smile on her face, a new message filled with private Atlas information had been sent to her. "Maybe he can be of more use then I first thought."

"What do you mean?" Emerald asked with a confused face.

"You shall see, but first we must think of a way to get him off the ship." Cinder began to head for the door and before leaving looked back and said "Continue on as planned, I will handle setting our new friend free."

Up on the Atlas ship, Richard was being escorted to his cell by the General and two robots. They passed these capsule that appeared to be what they use to hold prisoners. Richard had not said a word since they left the school and looked down at the ground as he was being lead to his capsule. "Who else knows?" The General asked him out of of nowhere.

"Knows about what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, that power you used. I saw it, you turned into one of them." General Ironwood replied.

"What I want to know is why you sent cameras after me." Richard said back.

"Don't try to change the question. But if it gets you to open up, a source told us we should keep a close eye on you, so we did. Now, who else knows?"

"What do you mean by source?"

General Ironwood did not respond and merely kept walking. Richard sighed and decided to reluctantly answer the man's question.. "All of team RWBY and my team, along wit-"

"Hey am I getting a new neighbor? How lucky Can I get."

The two turned to see a man with ginger hair staring out at them from inside one of the capsules. "Quiet Torchwick this doesn't concern you." General Ironwood said to the prisoner.

"Oh? But it sounds like your having such a interesting question. Hey kid, why don't you share your secret with me I would love to know." The man that Richard only knew as Torchwick said to him.

"That's enough outta you!" The General lashed at the man. "Now Richard as you were saying?"

"J-just those two teams know, no one else."

The general stared at him skeptically but soon accepted the answer. Putting the young boy into the capsule the man turned and walked away. Richard sighed, laying back in the capsule. But after a few seconds he gave a little laugh. Over in the other capsule Roman Torchwick gave a smile of his own. "Your a good lier kid, but not good enough to fool me."

Back in the academy the group was now in the headmaster's office with the addition of the rest of team SSNR. "So wait, do you wanna repeat how you are Richards guardian?" Sun asked.

"I knew the boys parents when we were going through our years as huntsmen. We were very good friends and when they eventually had their son they asked me to be the godfather. I accepted of course but after the deaths of his parents I was too busy with the school to try and find him." Ozpin explained.

"Okay but what kind of godfather doesn't try to find their god son?" Sun continued on.

"A bad one." Weiss added in, clearly fuming with anger.

"I can't argue with you there Ms Schnee, a day doesn't go by that I don't feel guilty for not looking for him sooner. That's also why I couldn't feel prouder, and I'm sure his parents as well, when Qrow came to me one day telling me that not only was the boy a fine fighter, but he was fighting for the right things….most of the time. So as the only thing I've ever done as his guardian, I invited him to this school."

"That makes sense but why did you never tell him?" Yang asked.

"He doesn't know much about his past and I believe it would be better if it was kept that way. But it appears it can no longer stay as such and I must step forward." The headmaster finished.

"Yeah and quick the first match of the semi finals is tomorrow, and none of us are in any shape to fight." Sun said, somewhat rudely, earning a elbow from Blake.

"Oh and Richard is?" Weiss said back bitterly.

"Do not fight amongst yourselves and do not worry. I will get Richard back before his fight tomorrow." Ozpin said.

"And if you can't?" Yang asked.

"Then we will have bigger problems then forfeiting a fight to worry about."

"What do you mean by that?" Ruby asked. .

Weiss's eyes widened as she understood and spoke. "They knows about Richards power…"

On the roof of the school stood Cinder Fall alone, scrolling through her scroll. On it where pictures of Richard and the footage from his fight with Ivan and Bulk. "Well he's a little aggressive and that leaves him open, but with some work…." A devilish smile appeared on the face of the women. "...he would make the perfect assassin."

The women also had a small blush on her face when she looked at his picture and brought a hand to her face. "He also has quite a look to him, a look I want all to myself."


	19. Chapter 19

The Ice Queen's Knight

' _Thoughts'_

"Normal Dialogue"

 **Hey guys! First I wanna thank you all for reading my story. This is something very important to me and it means so much that all of you read and enjoy it. Secondly I wanted to say I'm going through to fix all the previous chapters to make the story even better for new readers! If you don't get updates when I do them all of them will be done by chapter 20's posting. And if you do get updates when they are updated then please go read them and enjoy a hopefully better beginning!**

Chapter 19

The next morning the two Schnee sisters were sitting in Richard's room. Winter was scheduled to leave soon and wanted to talk to Weiss about a few things before she left. However Weiss was completely ignoring her sister, clearly still angry over the arrest of her lover. "Weiss I know you are angry but could you at least talk to me before I leave?" Winter asked putting her cup of tea down.

"You didn't give me or Richard the chance to talk before you arrested him." The younger sister said back with bitterness in her voice.

"I didn't have any say in the matter I just followed my orders."

"So all you do is follow orders like those robots?!" Weiss said with a rising voice.

The older Schnee sister merely sighed and looked to the side. "If it means anything I don't agree with the decision."

Weiss gave her sister a look of skepticism and was going to speak but was interrupted. "Richard does not seem like a bad person, even though he killed those two I don't disagree with his decision and most of all he did it to protect you."

Weiss's face turned to one of surprise before speaking. "That was...not what I would expect you to say."

"Oh and what would you expect from an elder sister? Even if it comes at a surprise I believe Richard is the person you have needed your whole life." Winter started, causing Weiss to go a bright red. "It's obvious to tell how deep your feelings for each other and he would do anything for you. I'm going to try to get him freed but it will be hard. But I have a question for you, how do you feel about what he did?"

Weiss's face returned to its original color and her eyes trailed to the ground. "I honestly don't know…I don't think he's a bad person for what he did. But I can't say that I love what he did, even if it was to protect us."

"I see…..anyway it looks as if it's time for me to depart." Winter said, standing up to hug her sister. "It was nice to see you again and don't worry I'm sure everything will work out."

Weiss said nothing but accepted the hug. Laying her head into her sisters comforting body and letting it rest there. While it was only a few minutes it felt like forever to Weiss, who had to reluctantly let go of her sister and show her to her ship.

Up in the headmasters office Ozpin, Qrow and General Ironwood had met to discuss what to do with the arrested boy. "Your telling me your the kids legal guardian Ozpin?" Ironwood asked, after Ozpin finished the explanation.

"Yes I am, and since he is yet of age I will take full responsibility for his actions."

"As much as I would like to accept your terms he wasn't arrested for murder." Ironwood replied with a serious face.

Ozpin's usual light demeanor disappeared and his face began to scrunch in displeasure. "So you have found out about his powers."

"So you did know about them, I had a feeling that kid wasn't telling the whole truth. He is quite the lier." Ironwood said with a small laugh.

"I fear he gets that from his father, he takes a lot after him. Even if he doesn't know it." Ozpin said adding his own laugh. "Now what do you want to do with his abilities."

"Well first I would like to know how he got them."

Ozpin fixed his glasses for a second and took a sip of his coffee before replying. "Sadly no one knows, his only explanation was that he has had it since he lived with his Grimm family."

Ironwoods eyes widened when Ozpin said this. "Wait, he was raised by Grimm?"

"Apparently, Qrow did not find him until they were dead but apparently after his parents were killed a small pack of Grimm took him as one of his own. When they did he just started being a Grimm all the time, he doesn't know how he got his powers. Or he doesn't remember who gave it to him."

"You have a theory?" Ironwood asked.

"A few, but nothing to be sure of right now. But this is all besides the point, I told you what you wanted to know, so why don't you let the boy go now."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that, if he were ever to lose control the results would be disastrous and don't you think that we could harness his ability to make our own soldiers stronger?"

"He's just a kid and you don't even know how his powers work, or if they will even work on anyone else. You really want to try this?" Qrow chimed in.

"Well if you haven't realized we are running out of ways to fight her!" Ironwood yelled with rage in his voice.

Ozpin stood and turned to look outside and to the ship that contained his responsibility. "Perhaps we are….but that's a fight he doesn't need to be involved in."

A few hours later Team RWBY was walking towards the room of Team SNNR to discuss what to do. Unfortunately it was hard to get anywhere since yesterday's events. The word that a Beacon student had killed his human targets during a mission had quickly spread around the school and the city. Many of the students knew how close he was to Team RWBY and especially Weiss and made this awkward. Some would stare from afar but then turn their heads when one of the girls would look their way. Some would throw stuff and ask how it was to be so close to a murderer. Weiss and Yang came close to losing their cool multiple times but were held back by Ruby and Blake.

After finally getting to the room of Team SSNR the girls rushed in and closed the door behind them. Ruby and Blake panting heavily and Weiss and Yang clutching their fists in anger. "How dare they talk about our Wolfy that way. I should pound some sense into them." Yang said.

"Exactly let's show them- wait when did he become our Wolfy? I'm his girlfriend!" Weiss said with her voice rising a level.

As the two began to argue about who Richard belonged to the members of SSNR walked up to the two other girls. "Do these two always argue about who Richard belongs to?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes." Ruby and Blake said in unison.

"I don't know wether to call him lucky or unlucky." Scarlet said after a laugh.

Neptune then spoke. "Yeah and I thought our fans were scary."

"What did you say?!" Yang and Weiss asked him with fire in their eyes.

"N-nothing!" Neptune said, quivering behind Scarlet.

"Hmph I thought so." Weiss said fixing her hair. "Anyway we need to discuss what we can do. the fight is in a few hours and it doesn't look like Richard is getting out."

"Your surprisingly calm about that." Sun said.

"Wanna repeat that." Weiss said as her eyes grew dark and she put her blades tip to Sun's throat.

"Nope I'm good!" Sun said as he ran to hide behind Scarlet as well.

"You better be." Weiss began, putting her blade away. "So does anyone have any ideas?"

"Welllllllll I could always just forfeit the match or say I won't fight till Richard is freed." Yang offered.

"Either way would end with that Mercury guy and Ruby's friend Penny being the finals match" Blake said, shooting down both ideas.

"We could always go break Richard out." Ruby said with a excited voice.

The other teens in the room simply looked at her and blinked. "That is extremely illegal and wouldn't help any situation." Weiss replied with a worried face.

"Hehe….was just an idea." Ruby shyly replied.

The two teams then began a session to think of whatever they could before the match was set to begin. Fortunately for them on the roof of Beacon Cinder Fall was dressed in all black with a mask that would cover part of her face (her outfit from the dance episode). Soon a small Atlas ship flew next to her and opened up to a small girl with black hair and different colored eyes. She simply winked as Cinder walked on board and they began their trip to the main ship.

In his cell on the Atlas ship Richard sat back and peered through the small window. The only thing he could see was the dark gray wall across from him. He couldn't pick a precise time but he figured that it must be close to his fight and he has given up the hope of making it. "Damn…." He said bitterly. "...and I really wanted to repay the guys for all they've done for me. They put their faith in me and I betrayed it."

"Hey don't feel so down kid. I betray people all the time and it doesn't hurt me at all." The criminal in the cell next to him known as Torchwick said.

"Says the one who's also in a cell." Richard replied, rolling his eyes.

"I might be locked up but that wasn't for betrayal. Besides I won't be here for much longer."

"What do you mean?" Richard asked with a curious tone.

Even if Richard couldn't see it, Torchwick's face grew to a sly smile. "Well I can't spill all the details but maybe if you would want to join us I could."

"Who's us?"

"I've already said to much. You can think it over, you won't want to be on the other side when things go down." Torchwick finished, laying back in his cell.

Richard began to ponder what the man had said to him. He wouldn't be here much longer, who was coming to free him? And what major plan is gonna "go down"? Richard didn't have much time to think after that because an alarm started to sound in the ship.

As the door from the hanger opened to the hallway there stood Cinder Fall standing over two guard she easily finished off. She proudly walked into the hallway and opened her scroll to see the map of the ship. To reach the area were Richard was being held she needed to go down a few hallways to an elevator that would take her to him. She began her trek and turned the corner into the next hallway and was faced with five Atlas guards with their guns drawn on her. "Stop right there!" One of them said.

Cinder merely smiled and put her hands up. As two guards slowly came over to her she twirled her hands summoning her two swords and cut the guns of the two guards. Leaning on her back leg and swinging the front to kick the two unarmed guards into the wall to her right.

She then dashed forward before the other three could react and jumped partially into the air bringing the but of her sword down on the head of one guard and then kicking up into his chest planting him into the ceiling.

The other two began to open fire but Cinder was quicker, easily avoiding the small bullets at close range and cutting the guns in half then bringing her swords back up to slash the two men in the chest and down to the floor behind them.

At this point the first two men had recovered and stood to fight. Cinder sighed and let her swords disappear, twirling again to summon her bow and drawing back five arrows. The two guards both groaned and tried to run but once the arrows were fired it took little time for them to reach the two and blast them hard into the wall at the beginning of the hallway.

"This is way to easy. He could've easily escaped without my help." Cinder said proudly as she turned into the last hallway and walked freely into the elevator.

Upon arriving at the detention area Cinder could hear the pounding of the numerous criminals yelling at her to get out. She would simply smile and walk by on her path to Richards cell. "And he should be right here." Cinder said as she came to a stop in front of the cell her data said Richard was put in.

To save time Cinder pulled out her swords and slashed at the two sides of the door causing it to come off and fall. After the door fell Cinder saw the new catch of her attention sitting there. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Your savior." Cinder began sticking out her hand. "Don't you have a match to get to?"

"Yes but I'm also under arrest right now." Richard replied, raising an eyebrow to the mysterious women.

"Would you rather go fight for the ones who you care about then sit here and have them worry?" Cinder said back, knowing exactly what to say to get Richard to agree.

Richard thought about it and then gave a small smile as he took the women's hand. After emerging from the capsule Richard went to the elevator and Cinder went to follow but was stopped by Torchwick. "What about me?" He said, knowing who was behind the mask.

Cinder merely replied with a smile and putting her finger to her lips to tell him to be quiet. Torchwick groaned and layed back in his cell rolling his eyes.

Escaping the ship was easy as Cinder could handle anyone that came at the pair. She hijacked the ship and left the female who piloted it here to save her from suspicion.

When the pair arrived back at Beacon it was ten minutes before Richards match was about to start. "Thanks for saving me but who are you really?" Richard asked, exiting the ship and getting ready to take off.

"As much as I would love to tell you I simply cannot right now."

Richard rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Well I guess I should give you the benefit of the doubt there, and I owe you one now."

Cinder smiles and slowly walked up to the boy. "Anything I want?" She asked.

"Well yeah but preferably something that won't get me thrown back into that shi-" Richard spoke with closed eyes that were forced open when his words stopped.

He opened his eyes to see the mysterious women kissing him. Her soft lips pushing against his and her taste traveling his mouth. It was obvious to Richard that she had kissed men before, but not like this. He never reciprocated the kiss but it took a few seconds before he pulled away blushing madly. "W-what are you doing?!" He asked flustered.

Cinder merely giggles before starting to walk away, emphasizing her ass. "That wasn't the favor you owe me, just a little going away gift."

"I-I have a girlfriend." Richard spoke still confused from the kiss.

"Oh you do? Didn't act like it, and besides-"

"THE FIGHT BETWEEN YANG XIAO LONG AND RICHARD SPARTAN IS 5 MINUTES AWAY." The loudspeaker through Beacon announced.

"Crap I better getting going. Thanks for the rescue again…..and the other thing I guess." Richard said before taking off to get to the arena in time.

Cinder gave a sad smile as her new object of affection ran away. "You didn't let me finish. I always get what I want."

Yang slowly walked onto the arena stage with a depressed look. It was good that she was gonna advance to the finals but it hurt that she couldn't face off against Richard. In the stands the teams RWBY, JNPR and SSNR sat in wait for the cancel of the match. As the time for Richard to arrive past Yang sighed and turned to leave the arena as the announcers began to speak. "Since Richard Spartan has not arrived the match is-"

"WAIT!" A voice from the other entrance yelled.

The whole stadium looked to see Richard running through the entrance. He looked tired and dirty and there was still some dried blood on his robe. Yang turned with a smile and Weiss in the stands was tearing up with a huge smile at the sight of her lover. "Geez Wolfy you think you could of made us worry any more?" Yang asked with a laugh.

"Sorry." Richard said quickly between breaths.

"Don't worry I'll get my anger out on you in this match, but she's the one you should be scared about." Yang said motioning in Weiss's direction.

Richard took a look to his lover and smiled before laughing. "Yep, she's gonna kill me after I win."

"After you win huh? Bring it!" Yang yelled with excitement.

"Let the first fight of the semi finals begin!"


	20. Chapter 20

The Ice Queen's Knight

" _Thoughts"_

"Normal Dialogue"

Chapter 20

"So Wolfy do you really think that you can beat me?" Yang asked with a smile.

"I don't need to think about it, because I know I can!" Richard said as he rushed forward and punched the ground where Yang stood.

Looking up he saw Yang had used her gauntlets to shoot herself up into the air. "Don't think I'll go easy on you just because your my friend!" Yang shouted as she sent a few shots down at Richard who easily avoided them and slid into the middle of the platform. " _Besides I have to win this...because if I can't I don't think my feelings will ever go away."_ Yang thought as she landed back on the platform.

Richard smiled and pulled out his katanas, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Now the real fight would begin, Richard dashed forward delivering a double slash that Yang was able to fight off by sliding the attack down her gauntlets. Following up with a kick into the boys side that sent him back a few steps. The boy let out a small grunt as he shot forward again going with a downward slash that Yang brought her arms up in a cross to deflect. However this was exactly what Richard wanted to happen as he pulled back his strike to bring his other sword for a uppercut that Yang took head on sending her back near the edge of the platform. "Silly Wolfy, if you thought you could end this by sending me off the edge then you're wrong. I'm not giving up until these feelings are beaten down."

Richard was confused by what she meant but didn't have time to think as Yang rushed forward again, her hair starting to flicker. Richard jumped to and side and pulled his hood up cloaking himself before Yang could turn around. But Yang was prepared for a situation like this, she started to rapidly shoot the ground bringing up all the dust on the platform. When the dust had cleared Richard's outline was now revealed and Yang followed up with more shots, some of which impacted on the boy and sent him reeling in pain.

"Well that idea isn't going to work," Richard stated as he pulled down his hood, "Guess you really prepared for this."

Yang smiled and gave a wink as she rushed forward again, aiming to end this fight once and for all. Richard jumped over the girl using her back as a spring to not only gain distance but kick the girl into the platform. Turning back around the two began a fist fight with the occasional kick. Some would be blocked while others would hit their mark, sending the fighter that was hit reeling only to quickly recover and strike back. However a long game like this wasn't to Richard's advantage. The longer this fight lasted the stronger Yang would become. Richard decided to end this stalemate by jumping back a few feet away.

Both fighters were breathing hard, but while Richard was tired Yang's eyes had now turned red and her hair was as hot as a fire. "Looks like….I'm almost out of time." Richard said in between breaths. "Guess I only have one more trick up my sleeve."

Richard then did something that he had never done before, grabbing his cloak he tore it off his body and threw it to the side. Revealing himself in a near skintight and sleeveless combat uniform. "While I don't hate the new look I don't see how it will help you." Yang said before realizing what the boy really meant.

Richard then jumped into the air with his new Grimm strength and smashed back onto the ground, sending the blonde brawler back. While she didnt take the attack head on even the graze did a great amount of damage. "Oh my! What is this we're seeing?" Port boomed over the mic.

"Perhaps this is Mr Spartan's semblance that has yet to be used. Some sort of extreme strength." Oobleck retorted.

"Well it looks like this fight has become a battle of brute strength. How exciting! It reminds me of many of my hunts."

Back on the platform neither fighter had much strength left in them to fight. Yang smiled as she looked straight at the boy. "Richard before we finish this I have something to say to you."

Richard looked at her with surprise, not use to her using his actual name. "Okay….what is it?"

Yang simply looked down enough so the boy couldn't see her eyes but still her mouth as she shot her gauntlets into the ground filling the stadium with noise. Richard, as with everyone else, couldn't hear anything but the explosion but Richard was able to see her lips moving. " _I…., what else was she trying to say?"_ Richard thought as he starred toward the girl.

Richard wasn't allowed to think any longer as Yang rushed forward, Richard gave a small smile and did the same. The two fighters went at each other with everything they had and to the audience seemed to just pass by each other. The two stood with their backs to the other, leaning down and breathing heavily. They remained motionless until Richard fell to his knees, the crowd was about to cheer waiting for the announcement of Yang's victory. However just as Port was about to speak Yang collapsed onto the ground.

"And it's over! After a fearsome battle that swayed both ways the winner is Richard Spartan of Team SSNR!"

The crowd erupted into cheers after the ending of what had been the best fight of the festival. Roaring applause and endless clapping filled the stadium as the members of RWBY and SSNR started to head onto the platform. " _Damn...I can't believe I lost,"_ Yang started, looking over to the boy on his knees. " _You better take responsibility for this one day, silly Wolfy."_

Richard still rested on his knees as he looked up to the screen. "I did it, I actually did it."

"Richard!" He heard as he was pounced on by the three members of his team. "You did it boi, you really did it!" Sun screamed.

"We had no idea what to do, what with you being arrested and all." Neptune continued.

"But it looks like it all worked out in the end." Scarlet added in.

"And now, you will be representing team SSNR in the finals." Sun finished with a smile.

Richard simply nodded, "I won't let you down guys."

The other members of SSNR simply smiled and stood proud before they heard a cough behind them. The boys turned around to see Team RWBY, Weiss closest to them, while Blake and Ruby held up Yang. "This is the part where I'm in trouble right?" Richard said with a scared smile.

"We can talk about that later." Weiss said back with a small smile.

"Hey Wolfy," Yang spoke up, to which Richard stood and walked closer to here. "You fought well, so you better go win kay?" Yang finished with a cute smile that sent a blush to the boys face.

"O-of course." The boy stuttered to respond. "Count on it."

Yang continued her smile as she, Blake and Ruby, turned to leave the arena. " _W-what was that just there...why did I blush? And why did I stutter?"_ Richard thought as he felt his heart beating fast, the cause of which he was assuming was the result of the battle.

Later that night girlfriend and boyfriend sat inside the latters room, Weiss doing her best to bandage up Richard's wounds. "You don't have to do this every time babe."

"Well if I didn't then you would never have them clean, and since when did you start calling me babe?"

Richard blushed and leaned back a bit. "I don't know, I guess it just seemed to fit in the line."

"Fine but try not to use that when people are around." The heiress said as she continued to bandage the boy.

"So snow angel is okay now?"

Richard reeled back as Mysternaster was pointed as his throat. "Do you want to die?" Weiss asked, to which the boy shook his head quickly. "By the way how were you able to get out of the arrest?"

"O-oh well….I might have been broken out." The boy replied slowly.

"WHAT!" The heiress screamed.

After explaining the story of what happened, leaving out the kiss, Weiss looked down and sighed deeply. "Geez what am I going to do with you. Well if they don't come looking for you then your probably fine. You would of been arrested by now."

"Well, that's certainly good news."

The two sat in silence for a little as Weiss continued to bandage up her injured boyfriend, as she finished the heiress decided to break the silence. "Back during the fight, what was it that Yang said to you?"

"I honestly have no idea, I couldn't hear what she said either. Although from how she moved her lips I know it started with I." The teen boy replied.

Weiss jumped a little but not enough that the boy noticed. She went to open the window and invite the cold air from the outside into the room. " _So she was trying to get it out...is it over? Or is this just the beginning?"_

Elsewhere in Beacon the two headmasters argued over the events of the day. "He was broken out of my arrest by some strange women who closely resembled the one Ms Rose fought the night of the dance. This can't be a coincidence."

Ozpin looked closely at the footage and shook his head. "This is not what you think, I know that women and she and Richard have no connection. The real question is why she wanted him to fight."

"Let's say you're right about that, wouldn't the safest thing to do be lock the boy up?" Ironwood replied.

"He is not a beast James."

"That is up for debate." The Atlas general replied bitterly.

"Im asking for your trust in me one more time James, I will make sure everything goes as planned." Ozpin tried to reassure his friend.

General Ironwood sighed and looked out the Window, staring at the fleet of Atlas ships he brought with him. "Okay, I will cancel the charges against him, even though huntsmen in training are not allowed to kill, we will rule it a case of self defense. You better know what you are doing." Ironwood said before he walked out of the headmaster's office.

Walking back into her room Weiss was greeted by Yang resting by the open window. The other two members of their team having went to grab food and clean bandages. "Hey how is he doing?" Yang asked as the heiress entered.

"Well he is all bandaged up so hopefully he will heal fast."

"Well that's good." Yang said with a smile as she turned to the window.

"You tried to tell him didn't you?" Weiss asked.

"So he heard me after all huh?" Yang said with a sigh.

"No he only read the I from your lips, but I know what the full message was." Weiss spoke as she walked closer. "Why did you try to tell him?" The heiress finished as she noticed tears fall onto the window seat.

"Because I was trying to move past him...I wanted to beat him so it could be over. So I could move on and let you two be happy. But I failed...I couldn't beat him or my feelings. And now...they are even stronger and I can't help but love him!"

Weiss put her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Yang it's-"

"No it isn't! Weiss I am in love with your boyfriend! So much so that if he was in your spot right now I don't think I could hold myself back!" Yang turned to the heiress with red eyes and tears running down her face. "I love Richard Spartan and I want to be with him."

Weiss turned around and spoke softly. "I know how you feel, because that is how I feel. I hold myself back due to my image and my inexperience, but I want to always be near him, hear his voice and feel his touch. But I can't because right now it is not possible."

Weiss turned back around and hugged the blonde tightly. "What I'm trying to say is...take your time. I understand that something like this is not easy to deal with. I trust you Yang and I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me or Richard. So go at your own pace."

Yang smiled and hugged back, whipping her tears from her eyes that faded back to their original lilac. "Thank you Weiss. I promise to fix this."

Weiss smiled but inside her heart ached a bit. " _I saw the way he blushed when you smiled at him….he never blushes unless it has something to do with romance. But….I know he loves me so, what is going to happen exactly?"_


	21. Chapter 21

The Ice Queen's Knight

" _Thoughts"_

"Normal Dialogue"

Chapter 21

The next morning the members of RWBY all slowly woke up from a sleep they desperately needed. The past few days had been some of the craziest they have had at Beacon. But now their hope was they could just enjoy the rest of the Vytal festival and restart their normal school lives. "So team what do we wanna do today?" Ruby asked in her always excited tone.

"Well I have to go and make sure a certain dunce is healing." Weiss said with a annoyed tone but a small smile.

"Well do you two want to go get breakfast?" Ruby asked the other two members of her team.

Yang still a little down from the previous night was slow to respond but was cut off by Blake. "Sure but go ahead of us, I think Yang needs some help tending to her wounds."

Ruby nodded and went ahead to meet up with JNPR while Weiss walked across the hall to see her boyfriend. Yang remained still on her bed as if trying to avoid looking at her teammate. Blake wasn't dumb by any means, and while she might not understand what Yang is going through, she can try her best to help. "Why don't you just tell him?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Yang replied quickly.

"Don't try to play dumb Yang, I know you are in love with Richard."

Yang shot her head up to face her teammate with wide eyes. "W-what do you mean?"

"The night when you told us you wanted to date him, they way you always look and talk to him, not to mention….I might have overheard you and Weiss that night in the inn." Blake finished slowly but her face was all serious.

"That was all a joke, nothing more."

"You wouldn't make a joke about something like that and I know you better then anyone here besides Ruby and well she's….Ruby." Blake continued. "Just tell me the truth."

Yang sighed and looked down, her hair falling over her face as she did. "Yes I am in love with Richard."

"So why don't you tell him so he can help you move past it?"

"Because I don't want to ruin things between him and Weiss…." Yang trailed off.

"How would telling him so you can move past hur-"

"Because I don't want to be turned down!" Yang said with a rising voice.

Blake's eyes widened and she took a slow step toward Yang. "You mean you-"

"Yes….I want to be with Richard. I want to be the one he loves. I don't know what it is but….I just can't stop thinking of him. When he arrived he was dark and rude and I thought he was just another boy who thought being like that was cool. But when Weiss got him to open up and we got to see the real Richard….it was something completely different." Yang spoke as she started to move the hair out of the eyes, Blake could see that not only was Yang blushing, she was happy to talk about the boy.

"What makes you feel this way about him?"

"Everything about him... he's kind, funny, smart, strong, he protects those he cares about and even the everyday person. Just the way he acts everyday makes me want to spend time with him." Yang stopped and gave a small laugh. "Plus he is pretty handsome and probably a beast in bed."

"Oh please how would you know." Blake added in her own laugh. "You haven't even done it once."

Yang's face turned bright red as she stood up and shoke Blake. "Don't say private information out loud!"

"Haha I'm sorry. But anyway, maybe the best thing to do is just tell him how you feel."

"But...what if something bad happens?"

"You just said he was a amazing person right? Would he do anything to cause trouble?" Blake finished and walked out of the room leaving Yang to her thoughts.

Across the hall the heiress and her boyfriend sat on his bed after rewrapping all of his bandages. The morning sun shined into the boys room and filled it with its light. Weiss was being somewhat distant so far and that was starting to trouble the boy. "Weiss are you okay?"

"Huh? What do you mean? I'm totally fine." The heiress answered back.

"I can tell something is bothering you and I want to help you anyway I can."

"And I'm telling you that I am fi-"

"Weiss!" Richard said with a rising voice as he grabbed the girl by the shoulders. "I know something is wrong."

Weiss shifted her eyes down and shook out of the boys grasp. "What you did….the other day, it bothered me. Seeing you kill two people, I know that they weren't good people but did they really had to die?"

Richard let out a big sigh and shrunk back into his bed. "I was worried this would happen. Their is no easy way to say this but….it's what had to be done."

As Richard finished talking the girls head shot up and looked him in the face with the most scared eyes he had seen her have. "W-wait let me explain." Taking a deep breath the boy continued to speak. "Those two...killed a lot of people and not just my family. If I didn't do that….they would of killed you and then the others. My….new family."

Weiss's eyes widened as she felt a tear start to fall from under her eye. He had said it, the word he was always afraid to hear. "Y-you called us your family."

"Yes I did, because that is what you are. Weiss you are my future and the rest of my friends here are people we will rely on for the rest of our lives. I know what I did maybe wasn't the right thing to do, but in order to protect my family and now since I have the strength to, I will do whatever it takes."

"However," The boy continued. "I promise that I will try to avoid killing in the future, I do understand that by doing that I'm stooping to their level. And I want to be someone you all are proud to call family."

Weiss's face light up brighter than the sun and her smile grew ear to ear. "Richard." She said as she jumped at the boy wrapping her arms around his neck thus forcing him to his back. The two layed in that embrace starring, both giving a smile before putting their lips together for a more than welcomed kiss. Pulling away the heiress placed her head on his chest and snuggled her way into his neck.

"Geez someone is in a cuddly mood." Richard said with a laugh.

"Shut up dolt. I'm merely rewarding you for taking a huge step forward."

"Sure sure. Well I'm glad your feeling better." The boy finished letting out a breath of relief.

Weiss closed her eyes and rested, the warmth of the sun and her boyfriends body making it more than comfortable. " _Well that's not all I'm worried about, but for now I'll take what I can get. I have my trust in him."_

The next few days went by in what felt like a flash. The final between Penny Polendina and Richard Spartan was set to take place that night. During the three days Richard trained with the members of RWBY, SSNR and JNPR in preparation. This was not a fight he was looking to lose.

Meanwhile the school and city were abuzz. The final between the two mysterious members of the festival was going down tonight, one fighting for Atlas, the other for Haven and Vale. Based on the ease that Penny had won her fights with and the last minute victories of Richard, this was bound to be a fight for the ages. However one group already knew how the fight was going to go.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Mercury asked as he, Emerald and Cinder sat in their room.

"Simple." Cinder started as she scrolled through her tablet. "We let the fight go for a little, while using Emeralds semblance to make him see things that will anger him. Then when I give the signal Emerald will make him see Penny attacking something he holds precious to him and then…"

"He will snap, turning into a beast and destroying the robot. Causing enough fear for the Grimm and White Fang to attack." Emerald finished.

"Sounds like it will be a lot of fun. What do we do after?" Mercury asked.

"You two will clear me a path to the school while I try to recruit our new member." Cinder said with a smile creeping onto her face.

"Are you sure that's the right idea?" Mercury asked as he and Emerald shared a worried look.

"Are you doubting my judgement Mercury?" Cinder replied glaring at the boy.

"Of course not, just a little worried that your fascination with the boy might complicate things."

Cinder rose from her chair and put the tablet down, going to stand over the boy. "Do not doubt me again. That boy shall be my right hand and then no one will be able to stop me."

The two other members of Cinder's group seemed to shrink under her gaze and simply nodded in agreement. Appeasing the leader enough that she went back to her seat. "One more question…" Mercury spoke slowly. "How do we get him mad enough to scrap the bot?"

"Simple. Use those the one person he cares about most." Cinder replied, turning her tablet to show a photo of Weiss.

A couple hours later Richard and Weiss sat in his room before going to meet with the others. The fight was less than an hour away and the pressure was already starting to reach Richard, but he had been in harder situations then this. "Are you sure you're ready to go Richard?" Weiss asked.

'Yep! Haven't felt this good since I got to Beacon!" Richard replied, his voice energetic.

"Well I'm glad your excited then."

"Of course, this is the chance of a lifetime. Not only to be part of this but also to make my family proud."

Weiss gave a soft smile as Richard said this. "So you're getting use to calling us family then?"

"Mhm." The boy replied. "Just don't expect it all the time, if I say it to many times it will lose its feeling."

Weiss giggled slightly and rested her head on the boys shoulder. "If you say so...Wolfy."

"Geez now your going to use that nickname." Richard said with a slight smile and tooks his girlfriend's hand.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Weiss asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-no it's nothing like that, it just feels….different when Yang says it."

"And what is that suppose to m-" Weiss started but was cut off as the rest of Team RWBY entered the room.

"Hey ladies what do you need?" Richard asked.

"We are here to walk you to the arena." Ruby started.

"Yeah wouldn't want anything to happen to our champion on his way there." Yang said with a smile.

Richard nodded and stood up with the heiress. Yang noticed the two of them holding hands and glanced away. As the crew walked toward the arena the crowd grew louder and louder. The fans watched as the group walked by, some would cheer and others would boo. The feelings for the mysterious boy were mixed to say the least. Arriving in the tunnel to the stage the rest of Team SSNR stood in wait. "There's the man of the hour." Sun said as Richard walked into view. "You ready to go kick some but?"

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves, but I don't feel like losing today." Richard said with a fire in his red eyes.

"That's the spirit! Carry that in and I'm sure your gonna win this for us!" Sun finished as he and the rest of his team shared a group high five before walking to the stands with Ruby, Blake and Yang.

"So your ready for this?" Weiss asked, a touch of nervousness in her voice.

"Don't worry about it. I couldn't be more ready." Richard replied with his signature smile as he leaned down for kiss.

Weiss simply put her finger to the boys lips and smiled, to which he pouted. "Consider the kiss and more a reward after you win." After she finished the heiress turned and left.

"Geez." Richard said as he turned around to face the entrance. "And she tells me not to be cocky."

As Weiss walked away she past a hallway on her right that lead to the opposite side. Unknown to the heiress after she walked past Yang came out of the shadows and started to walk toward Richard. "Hey Wolfy."

"Huh Yang, what are you doing here? I thought you le-" Richards eyes went wide as when he turned around Yang pressed her lips onto his and pulled Richard into a kiss. It lasted ten seconds as Richard could easily take in her taste and Yang his. Richard froze in place as he could not believe what was happening to him. His heart was beating fast and his face went bright red.

Finally Yang pulled away and said one thing before pushing him into the arena filled with screaming fans. Richard….I love you."


End file.
